Mon ex, cette Miss jesaistout
by yuri-haruno
Summary: Il n'y a que de l'amitié entre nous... Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment aimé, et même si ça avait été le cas, je ne l'aime plus. POV Sasuke
1. Chapter 1

Nouvelle fic ! Oui, je sais je sais ! J'entends des « Et la suite de Stupid in love et 2P, 4R ? » en chœur… XD, mais je trouve que tout auteur de fic qui se respecte doit en passer par là : les schoolfics, sauf que j'opte plutôt pour la fac au lieu d'un lycée…

Titre : Mon ex, cette Miss je-sais-tout…

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto pour les persos, Yuri-haruno pour le scenario ! xp

Résumé : Il n'y a que de l'amitié entre nous… Je ne l'ai pas vraiment aimé et si ça avait été le cas alors je ne l'aime plus !

Petite mise en situation: Sasuke Sakura et Naruto ont vingt ans et sont en troisième année à la fac...

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Un mail, des changements…

Il pleuvait…

Encore…

Mais j'étais au chaud chez moi, enfin, chez nous, à Naruto et à moi, un grand appartement, cinq étoiles en passant, tout en haut de l'immeuble Tenpi, quelque part en plein centre de Kyoto.

Je me suis confortablement installé sur mon divan d'un blanc immaculé afin de suivre tranquillement la série Grey's Anatomy sur mon écran plat. Un pot de crème glacée à la main et un poncho couleur chocolat à multiple broderie venant de ma mère pour me couvrir, on aurait juste dit une bonne femme devant un film tiré d'une collection Arlequin…

Mais, moi, Sasuke Uchiha, je suis bien un homme. Et la folle furieuse qui est en train d'écrire mon histoire vous le prouvera…

Je regarde cette série uniquement pour entretenir mon anglais mais aussi parce que c'est une amie qui m'en a envoyé toute une collection, et si je me retrouve à cocooner de façon déprimante, c'est parce que je viens de me faire opérer les amygdales.

Cependant mon visage se mortifia lorsque mon colocataire et meilleur ami m'interpella, son cellulaire pendu à son oreille droit, pour me faire une proposition absurde…

-Hey Sasuke… J'ai Sakura à l'autre bout du fil, elle te demande si elle peut emménager dans notre appart'…

…Je m'étouffai avec ma dernière bouchée de glace…

-Quoi ? Fut la seule chose que je pus articuler…

-C'est bon, il dit qu'il est d'accord ! répondit l'imbécile à l'autre personne à l'autre bout du fil

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et je me levai précipitamment pour courir après Naruto dans le but ultime de rectifier ce qu'il avait dit… Il m'échappa à chaque fois, tenant son cellulaire hors de ma portée alors qu'il arrangeait son emploi du temps pour venir chercher un nouveau colocataire indésirable…

Au bout de la course, il raccrocha avec un sourire niais…

-C'est bon, elle arrive dans une semaine ! Annonça t il joyeusement en levant les bras comme un signe de victoire

-Naruto, je vais te tuer ! lui hurlais je avant de me mettre à sa poursuite

Il courut à travers tout l'appartement en me criant des réflexions tout à fait déplacées comme : « De toute façon, je ne vois pas où est le problème ! »

Il ne voit pas où est le problème… Il ne voit pas où est le problème ?

Sakura Haruno, voila où il est, le problème !

Bon sang, cet imbécile, il va me le payer ! Et cher…

Quant à… Cette fille… Il est hors de question qu'elle vienne s'installer chez moi juste parce que…

Raah !

L'idiot s'est enfermé dans sa chambre, me claquant la porte au nez… Ca l'amusait peut être mais moi, je trouve juste que c'est une blague de très mauvais gout !

C'est ainsi que je m'égosillai devant sa porte en tapant violemment dessus comme un chimpanzé avec un tamtam, geste tellement primitif et inutile lorsqu'on traitait avec un autre spécimen venu de la savane : une mule !

-Naruto ! Ouvre moi cette fichue porte !

-Si tu espère qu'elle et moi allons changer d'avis, tu ferais mieux de faire tes bagages ! proteste t il de l'autre côté

-T'as l'intention de me foutre dehors ? Hey, mais c'est chez moi ! M'indignai je, ne m'attendant à une réponse aussi basse… Allez, Naruto, je sais que c'est juste une mauvaise blague… Et tiens, elle est très marrante… Ha-ha-ha… Riais je faussement

A ma plus grande joie, il finit par ouvrir la porte et là, je remarquais son air vexé… Il arbora une moue plutôt boudeuse qui me rappelait combien mon colocataire pouvait être enfantin et immature… C'est pourquoi cela ne pouvait être possible que Sakura vienne à Kyoto pour emménager avec nous…

Mais il m'exposa la réalité à partir de son téléphone portable qui affichait un mail plutôt long :

_Naruto… J'aimerais retourner au pays, le Japon me manque terriblement ! Cette fichue bourse ne me mène à rien, je vais tout plaquer et rentrer à la fac de Kyoto. Ils m'ont accepté… Je devrais être là bas dans une semaine ! Mais le problème c'est que Konan n'est plus là bas et je n'ai pas envie de vivre avec des inconnues dans un box… Alors, je me demandais si je pouvais emménager chez toi, juste le temps que je me trouve un nouvel appartement… Si Sasuke vit encore avec toi, demande d'abord son avis… S'il y voit un problème quelconque, dis lui que moi je n'en ai plus ! Mais s'il refuse jusqu'au bout, laisse tomber… Sakura. _

Au faite, il n'était pas en ligne avec elle, non, la vérité c'est qu'il a déjà accepté bien avant aujourd'hui… Il cherchait juste une situation compromettante pour me l'annoncer de façon à ce que je ne puisse pas refuser… Sakura aussi savait que Naruto allait me faire lire son email… Ils faisaient vraiment la paire tous les deux !

Eh merde !

-Sasuke, tu vois vraiment un problème quelconque à ce qu'elle revienne à Kyoto ? Enfin, je veux dire… Tu sais comment elle est, je suis sûr qu'elle va rebrousser chemin si tu refuse !

La phrase qui tue…

-… Et puis c'est elle qui a proposé de revenir, elle pourrait occuper la troisième chambre et le loyer sera divisé par trois…

L'argument inattaquable…

-… Et puis, je paye parfois tout le loyer lorsque t'es à sec, tu peux pas me refuser ça !

… Et voila, je suis fini !

« Yusuri tactics* de Naruto, seiko ! », j'imagine que c'est qu'il doit se dire dans sa tête de demeuré !

(*technique de chantage)

Et voila, je suis dans une galère profonde, encore une fois grâce à lui, honnêtement, merci Naruto !

Maintenant l'ennui c'est comment je vais bien pouvoir faire pour gérer la présence d'une fille dans l'appartement ?

Surtout si la fille en question est Haruno Sakura…

En quelque mots, une parfaite Miss-je-sais-tout qui ne me connaissait que trop bien pour avoir été ma meilleure amie durant dix ans, ainsi que celle de Naruto, et ensuite ma petite amie durant deux, trois mois…

Tout les trois on était un peu le trio parfait, inséparable… Jusqu'au moment j'ai décidé de mettre fin à notre histoire « d'amour », peu de temps après être sorti avec elle, à l'âge de dix sept ans…

En faite, je me rendais compte que ce n'était pas de l'amour que je ressentais envers elle, même pas de l'attirance physique mais bien de l'affection amicale… Très profonde, certes, mais rien de plus ! Après avoir malencontreusement lu son journal intime à qui elle a confié qu'elle m'aimait à en perdre la raison, c'est vrai que, sur le moment, j'ai ressenti une joie incompréhensible… Mais qui ne voudrait pas être adulé par nos proches ? J'ai juste cru que je pourrais la rendre vraiment heureuse en lui proposant d'être avec moi… Mais je ne me rendais pas compte qu'elle m'aimait réellement alors que moi, je voulais juste effacer les chagrins qu'elle devait ressentir chaque fois qu'elle me voyait avec une autre fille… Bref, être son meilleur ami, quoi !

Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que j'ai joué à ce jeu… Elle me croyait vraiment amoureux et trois mois, c'était déjà trop !

Alors ça a été un véritable coup dur pour elle d'apprendre le contraire ! Tellement qu'elle n'a plus supporté de me voir tous les jours… Naruto me répétait sans cesse qu'elle m'aimait encore, que c'est pour ça qu'elle s'éloigne : pour m'oublier… Mais moi je suis d'avis que je devais la dégouter, qu'elle m'en voulait de lui avoir menti tout ce temps là et qu'elle ne voulait plus du tout me revoir. La preuve, c'est qu'elle a accepté cette bourse que lui avait offert Harvard, ceci n'étant pourtant pas dans ses plans ! (Oui, parce qu'en plus d'être une Miss je-sais-tout, c'est une planificatrice hors pair !)… Et elle nous a laissé en plan, moi et Naruto, en sautant dans le premier avion pour les Etats Unis sans nous dire au revoir !

Pendant trois longues années, elle n'avait gardé contact qu'avec Naruto… Ca me semblait être évident… Elle m'en voulait encore au bout de 1167 jours…

Ne vous méprenez pas, ce n'est pas que je compte les jours depuis qu'elle est partie mais ça fait bien trois ans et quelques…

Mais voila, de but en blanc, Miss Encyclopedia-Universalis décide de revenir… Et chez moi en plus… Enfin, elle veut être chez Naruto mais bon, chez lui c'est aussi chez moi !

Comment voulez vous que je puisse accepter qu'elle vienne vivre chez moi comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé ?

Car l'unique problème réside dans le fait de me convaincre…

Car même si je n'aime pas trop son petit caractère et surtout pas qu'elle ait des vues sur moi, une fois sous mon toit, je ne serais jamais assez cruel pour oser la mettre à la rue…

Car mine de rien, elle compte encore pour moi…

Parce qu'elle est la meilleure amie que j'ai jamais eue, et bien sûr, en tant qu'incroyable Miss je-sais-tout, elle est déjà au courant de tout ça !

* * *

Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Moyen ? Bien ? Mièvre ? Nul à chier ? xD Soyez franches surtout! Sinon je suis un peu perdue dans le rating... Jusqu'où peut on aller avec le rating T niveau perversité?

Yuri.


	2. Chapter 2

Salut tout le monde! Au faite, j'ai oublié de dire qu'il y aura aussi un peu de Sasu X plusieurs autres filles (enfin, il est beau quoi!)...

Ah... je m'enlise dans le plaisir d'être commenté! lol

m2010: merci de ton review... Pourquoi elle a quitté Harvard? Ca se saura bien plus tard mais tu te pose la même question que Sasuke en tout cas... Voici la suite!

Sas'key fics: Ouiiii! Dis que tu me suivras jusqu'au bout! lol... Non, fais pas ça, je suis une dingue! Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que t'as aimé! Oui, ce Sasuke me plait beaucoup à moi aussi...

Nora: contente que ça te plaise! voici la suite

CookieKandy: je te remercie du conseil... Donc si j'ai vraiment envie de faire un lemon concret, je passe dans le M, c'est entendu! Dur dur pour une vicieuse comme moi!lol...

mama: quelle idée sadique... Mais c'est aussi tout moi, le sadisme, c'est mon truc, je t'assure! Au faite c'est à cause de ta dernière review sur Jumeaux Uzumakis que j'ai décidé de faire ça parce que je ne pouvais tout simplement pas torturer Sasuke avec un POV Sakura (elle est trop gentille)... Alors merci!

Ninaleng: je suis désolée, je sais que tu attendais surtout la suite de l'histoire princière mais l'ennui avec cette fic là c'est qu'il faut du temps pour pondre un chapitre "moyen"... Je vais pas vous servir de la m**** quand même! \O/ En tout cas, si tu dis que cette fic est "bien" c'est assez pour moi, je l'ai dit, c'est pas une merveille... Mais je voulais voir ce que ça donnait avec un Sasuke "plus humain et plus adorable"... En espérant pouvoir te faire patienter un peu avec ce nouveau chapitre...

Avis: je ne lâche pas mes autres fics, je suis juste bloquée... Au stade où on en est j'ai besoin de temps pour méditer sur la suite... N'ayez crainte, je bosse d'arrache pied vous saurez! XD

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Sakura?

La semaine était partie avec une vitesse tellement folle que je ne l'avais pas vu passer… Moi, qui en général, me plaignais de l'élasticité insupportable du temps, je me retrouve à regretter qu'il ne se soit pas ralenti comme à chaque fois que quelque chose m'ennuyait.

Et pourtant, c'était bien le cas, l'arrivée imminente de notre nouvelle colocataire était prévue ce soir à dix neuf heures sans faute… Et cela m'ennuyait !

Naruto avait beau s'enthousiasmer chaque matin en comptant les heures et les minutes nous séparant du jour J, je n'arrivais qu'à ressentir une profonde frustration ! Chose étonnante puisque d'habitude, la bonne humeur et l'hyperactivité du blond m'étaient plutôt contagieuses… Peut être est ce parce que je ne voulais surtout pas la revoir et aussi parce qu'aucun des deux ne m'a laissé le choix… Je serais prêt à tout pour retarder le plus possible l'échéance de sa venue, jusqu'à souhaiter que son avion soit retardé par une tempête de neige quelque part à Cambridge, aux Massachussetts mais son coup de fil de ce matin confirmait qu'il n'y aurait pas de neige en ce début d'Avril et que son avion atterrira coute que coute à l'aéroport de Kansai ce soir !

Dix huit heures…

J'étais encore à mon cours du soir… Bien que je n'en avais pas besoin (parce que sans vouloir me vanter, je suis quand même classé premier à l'examen national), c'était obligatoire pour tout étudiant en informatique.

Je me disais avec pertinence que Naruto devait déjà être en cours de route pour aller la chercher…

Et puis je me rends soudain compte : ça faisait exactement trois ans qu'on ne s'est plus du tout parlé, aucun coup de fil pour certaines occasions comme notre anniversaire respectif, même pas des cartes de vœux pour Noël, rien ! Et elle est censée débarquer dans une heure…

Super !

Et comment je suis censé l'accueillir moi ? En tout cas, si elle s'attend à des embrassades, des accolades ou autres futilités dégoulinant de mièvreries dans le genre, elle va être déçue… Non, au faite, ça ne serait pas si mal si je pouvais la décevoir au point qu'elle en fasse une raison pour quitter notre appartement et pourquoi pas le Japon dans la même foulée…

STOP !

Mais qu'est ce qui me prend ?

Je reportai nerveusement mon stylo entre mon index et mon majeur pour ensuite plaquer ma main sur mon front…

Je suis en train de devenir mesquin pour un rien… En plus c'est sûr qu'elle n'entendra pas mes insultes !

Il n'y avait pas de raisons valables à ce que je continue à penser à cette histoire stupide, ça ne servait absolument à rien de se conforter dans l'idée qu'elle n'habitera pas avec moi ! Ce qui est fait est fait, même en revenant en arrière, Naruto aurait trouvé un autre moyen pour l'introduire dans notre vie quotidienne… Je ne vais pas remonter jusqu'au jour où j'ai pris cet idiot comme colocataire car ça, ce n'est pas la peine de le regretter un peu plus que d'habitude ! Le reste à faire c'est d'attendre et aviser lorsqu'elle sera là… Et puis, Haruno Sakura était une personne civilisée… Malgré sa tique à vouloir exposer tout l'étendu de sa connaissance sur le sujet de conversation du moment et sa manie agaçante à faire trois choses à la fois sans aucune difficulté, elle n'avait rien de bien méchant ! Surtout si elle arrive à ne pas parler de notre relation passé, ce serait vraiment génial mais bon… Il ne faut pas trop rêver aussi!

Dix neuf heures et quart…

Hein ?

C'est moi ou le temps vient de faire une accélération démente?

Alors, si ça se trouve, elle est déjà à Kyoto, sur le chemin, dans la voiture avec Naruto, en train de…

Merde !

Pourquoi je me dis ça moi ?

C'est sûr qu'elle a déjà les deux pieds sur Kyoto et qu'elle va rentrer avec Naruto, je les retrouverais dans une demi heure, point ! Pas la peine d'en faire un plat…

J'observai Kurenai sensei d'un coin de l'œil en train de s'étirer, elle était fatiguée, nous aussi, quelques mots de ma part et nous pourrions sortir immédiatement de l'amphithéâtre… Pourquoi ? Parce que n'étant pas moche, je pouvais obtenir tout ce que je voulais avec un sourire, particulièrement avec les filles et c'était également valable pour notre cher prof d'anglais de communication ! Les autres gars de ma classe étaient du même avis que moi au vu des regards implorants qu'ils jetaient en ma direction en ce moment même, c'était bien connu, Kurenai avait un faible pour moi !

-Kurenai sensei, pourquoi ne pas en arrêter là pour aujourd'hui… Vous semblez être… Fatiguée ! fis je avec une politesse des plus remarquables, attirant l'attention de toutes les filles devant moi qui se mirent à sourire bêtement, leurs mains liées comme si elle priaient, des cœurs roses dans les yeux, franchement flippant !

-B-Bien… Je crois que Sasuke kun a raison… Le cours est terminé, rendez vous la semaine prochaine, même heure !

Dans le mil !

Avec un sourire en coin, je sortis de la salle et pas peu fier de mon succès… Non pas que j'aime plaire aux filles, au contraire ça m'agace même, mais le fait d'obtenir ce que je veux quand je veux ou encore d'avoir raison à chaque fois me procure toujours une profonde satisfaction !

Quelques groupes de filles me cédèrent le passage dans les couloirs sur-éclairés, me gratifiant de leurs gloussements hystériques à me donner l'impression qu'elles prenaient un malin plaisir à me reluquer par derrière… Cela me gavait à force mais je n'avais pas le temps pour leur dire d'aller voir ailleurs avec mon célèbre ton cassant…

Quelqu'un squattait déjà mon appart' à l'heure qu'il est !

Descendant dans le parking de la fac pour récupérer ma Mercédès SLR Mac Laren (probablement une autre raison pour que je sois si populaire avec les filles), je ne pu m'empêcher de soupirer à l'entente de cette voix… Carrément fatigante !

-Sasuke kuuuunnn !

-Il se fait tard Ino et je n'ai vraiment pas le temps là… Lui répondis je d'un ton las, ce qui ne l'empêcha tout de même pas de venir s'accrocher à mon coup pour me voler un baiser.

-Bébé, on est vendredi aujourd'hui… fit elle avec une moue boudeuse… Je me disais que toi et moi, on pourrait diner ensemble et aller à mon appart'… Ma sœur ne sera pas là ! Murmura t elle sensuellement tout en fourrageant ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

Que ce soit clair, Ino Yamanaka n'est pas ma petite amie, bien que ça en ait tout l'air, c'est juste une allumeuse, élue Miss Kyoto pour son physique (très) avantageux… En somme, notre relation est plutôt physique, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire et il me tarde de me débarrasser d'elle! Elle n'a pas la profondeur d'âme de la fille que je recherche pour une véritable histoire, mais en attendant, il y a un truc qui fait que les hommes soient… Des hommes, justement ! Etre Miss Kyoto lui allait bien, mais elle était bien loin d'être une lumière ou encore une…

Miss je-sais-tout ?

Ma tête se remit à fonctionner alors que mon corps s'était déjà permis de plaquer la blonde contre la portière de ma voiture dans un baiser torride. Pour ma défense, je ne suis qu'un homme…

Mais je devais vraiment rentrer !

Non pas parce que j'étais pressé de voir Sakura mais bien parce que je ne voulais pas me faire remarquer en arrivant très en retard… Puisque bien sûr monsieur Uzumaki s'est chargé personnellement de concocter une petite fête pour l'accueillir (sans ma permission, s'entend !), je l'ai vu mettre des ballons et des rubans partout dans le salon ce matin, en chantant à tue tête la chanson préférée de Sakura : « We're leaving here tonight, there's no need to tell anyone, they'd only hold us down ». Cette chanson m'agaçait plus que tout et chanté par une voix aussi fausse que celle de Naruto ne faisait qu'empirer les choses, pauvres de mes oreilles !

Bref, ça va trop loin… Après une brève excuse auprès d'Ino en lui disant que je devais réviser (elle était bête comme tout, réviser un vendredi soir !), je pris le volant et rentrai chez moi avec, comme d'habitude, quelques excès de vitesse ainsi qu'un ou deux feux rouges grillés… Rien de bien méchant !

Mais comble de l'histoire, il était déjà pas loin de neuf heure lorsque je poussai la porte de mon appartement (maudit ascenseur qui ne voulait pas aller direct au vingt septième étage !)…

La fête battait déjà son plein à ce que je vois, des jeux de lumières partout (qui viennent d'où, je n'en sais rien mais Naruto me devra une explication demain), une musique un peu trop forte, des tas de confettis par terre, une fumée de cigarette tellement épaisse que je ne m'étonnerais pas si l'alarme d'incendie s'activait… En un mot, ma maison avait tout bonnement l'air d'un night club, non ça fait encore deux mots, disons plutôt un bordel !

Je vis Naruto, comme à chaque fois que l'on organisait une fête, se retrouver à bécoter deux, trois filles en même temps… J'avais oublié qu'il a au moins autant de succès que moi, ce qui fait de notre appart' une sorte de paradis pour les filles, à défaut de l'un (c'est-à-dire moi), l'autre est toujours d'attaque pour les consoler… Bon revenons à Naruto présentement entouré de deux filles, il devait être éméché, rien de plus, ça ne sert à rien d'aller lui parler…

On aurait dit que tout le monde de notre promotion était là, oui parce que beaucoup de mes amis sont aussi les amis de Sakura mais eux, ils sont restés en correspondance avec elle donc je ne sais pas s'ils toujours mes amis…

C'est alors que je me mis à la chercher du regard…

Des cheveux roses, des cheveux roses…

Ah, ça y est…

J'étrécis mes yeux… Etait ce bien elle ? C'est vrai que je recherchais des cheveux roses mais là, j'avais des doutes !... Celle que je voyais n'avait pas le même front large ni la même silhouette un peu ronde que la Sakura dans mes souvenirs… Et en plus, elle dansait d'une manière atrocement sensuelle, un verre de champagne à la main, avec un gars que je ne connaissais pas… Non, ça ne pouvait être elle, Sakura avait une aversion totale pour tout ce qui était des déboires en tout genre, l'alcool en particulier et en plus elle ne dansait pas, elle était incapable de supporter les talons hauts plus de dix minutes et détestait exhiber son corps... La fille, ou devrais je dire la jeune femme, devant moi pourrait souffler à Ino sa statue de Miss Kyoto ! Elle portait une (petite) robe en voile de soie verte qui laissait ses épaules nues, avec des chaussures à talons haut à pas moins de dix centimètres qui ne finissaient pas de parfaire son corps élancé…

En bref, le fantasme de tout homme normalement constitué !

Non, c'est tout bonnement impensable ! La Sakura que je connais est une encyclopédie vivante et s'habillait comme telle : avec le plus de couverture possible, un teeshirt à longues manches ou une chemise un peu masculine, des jeans qui ne collaient pas trop, des baskets ou à la limite, des ballerines ! Cependant, la couleur de la robe me rappela à l'ordre, le vert n'allait pas avec le rose juste par pur hasard… Ou se pourrait il que cette jeune femme soit le copie conforme de Sakura avec des formes délectables?

La chanson s'était terminée et je la vis embrasser, avec une ardeur peu commune, le mec qui a dansé avec elle, non, ce n'était pas Sakura ! Elle ne ferait jamais ça en publique, et encore moins sous mon toit…

Alors que je détachais mon regard de cette fausse Sakura, m'apprêtant à aller chercher une bière pour étancher ma soif, une voix plus que familière vint m'interpeller :

-Sasuke?

… Elle n'avait pas changé, cette voix…

Mais lorsque je me retournai, c'est une autre que je vis…

La robe en soie verte, les talons hauts…

Un sourire un peu trop éblouissant et un regard plein d'assurance…

-Ca faisait longtemps, n'est ce pas ? Fit elle avec une voix claironnante que je ne lui connaissais pas

La seule question qui se posait était assez simple…

-Sakura ?

* * *

Hum... Je sais ce que vous vous dites : « Sakura est devenue canon, Sasuke va craquer comme un biscuit passé sous la dameuse, la fic va se finir dans deux trois chapitres… », bon, avouons que si je pouvais finir cette fic dans deux trois chapitres, ça ne sera pas pour me déplaire ! MAIS... Je limite la longueur de mes chapitres désormais à 1500 mots (comme ça les idées viennent encore plus!) donc ça risque d'avoir plusieurs chapitres! Vous inquiétez pas, c'est juste avec cette fic que je fais ça, pour pouvoir me consacrer aux deux autres...

Yuri


	3. Chapter 3

Mes chères lectrices, je vous vénère... A l'attention des reviweuses émérite:

CookieKandy: Pas de panique... Pas de SasuHina en vue! Ce serait un massacre direct pour ma carrière alors que mon plus grand rêve est de devenir une fanfic-euse! xptdr... Apprécie la suite!

Min125: Merci de ta compréhension... Le blocage, je m'en remet peu à peu avec cette fic, je me redonne l'envie d'écrire pour ne pas me ramollir les bulbes mais il apparait bien là que ça plait! ^^... En tout cas, j'en suis contente!

mama: ouais, la Sakura sage, elle m'énerve! Si tu veux voir une Sakura pas sage, faut lire "Deux princes, quatre roturières", rated M... Sinon, dans celle ci, tu auras deviné que bien sapée comme elle est... Hum hum...

m2010: Pas possible pour Yuri Haruno d'arrêter d'écrire, c'est pour ça que j'aime pas les OS... J'ai trop de chose à diiiire! :'D Même pour répondre aux reviews... XD... J'espère juste que je vais pas vous ennuyer à la longue!

Sas'key fics (!): JE REMONTE LA PENTE! mais peu à peu... Bon Sakura jeune, elle était pas laide, juste un peu négligée, tu vois le genre qui connait même pas le rouge à lèvre? Une Miss-je-sais-tout enfin! En tout cas, je suis contente que tu apprécies mes fics autant, pour ça t'es ma lectrice number one, je t'adooore... Mes fics, peut être que je vais en faire une carrière? XD jamaiiis!

* * *

Quelle gourde, j'ai oublié de dire qu'il y aurait aussi quelques Saku x plusieurs mecs... XD

En espérant que ça va vous plaire...

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Meilleure amie

J'ouvris les yeux avec une migraine bien carabinée… C'est sûr, j'ai assimilé bien trop d'informations et bien trop de bières hier soir…

Mais le principal était que la fille que j'ai reluquée pendant plusieurs minutes était bel et bien Sakura… Et oui, elle dansait, elle buvait, elle flirtait ! Apparemment, Harvard faisait aussi dans le « décoinçage »… Elle m'a aussi parlé brièvement du mec, ou devrait je dire du putain de mannequin tout droit sorti du défilé Dior à la dernière fashion-week, avec qui elle a dansé. Non, parler brièvement me parait un peu atténué, elle me l'a carrément présenté en tant que son petit ami : Sai Mikaino. Il était déjà affublé d'un nom ridicule mais alors lorsqu'elle m'a dit que c'était un illustre peintre, je ne pus franchement pas m'empêcher de rire.

Sakura, sortir avec un peintre ? La donne blague ! Je me souviens encore de sa phrase haineuse lorsque je l'ai obligé à me suivre au musé d'art, quatre ans auparavant : _« Sasuke, t'es lourd ! T'as vraiment pas autre chose à faire que de regarder des coloriages soi disant peint par des loufoques efféminés ? » _

Loufoque efféminé, ouais, ça allait bien à cet enfoiré de Sai qui était tiré à quatre épingles avec ses vêtements griffés Dolce, Chanel, Versace, Dior ou je ne sais quelles autres marques occidentales sans parler de ses cheveux à la Schwarzcopf et de son teint exagérément poudré histoire de paraitre moi japonais je suppose… Et il avait le culot d'en parler, comme si c'était le genre de truc qui se faisait entre mec, non mais j'ai vraiment cru un instant être en présence d'Ino Yamanaka ! En parlant d'elle, tout compte fait j'aurais mieux fait d'accepter sa proposition plus qu'alléchante au lieu de passer la soirée à se demander si c'était vraiment Sakura, là, en train de se chatouiller les amygdales avec ce type…

N'allez pas penser que je suis jaloux ou quelque chose dans le genre… C'est juste une question d'hygiène, je trouve ça répugnant que de s'embrasser aussi longtemps et autant de fois dans la même soirée, mélangeant saké (Sakura a dit que ça coutait une petite fortune au Massachussetts donc qu'elle en profitait), champagne et certainement quelques produits cosmétiques qu'il devait avoir au bout des lèvres… C'est franchement écœurant!

La soirée bien avancée, il ne restait pas beaucoup de monde, seulement Sai, qui espérait peut être passer la nuit avec Sakura, Kiba qui se déchainait encore sur les platines alors que plus personnes ne dansaient ainsi que quelques filles délaissées par Naruto qui espérait vainement que j'aille les consoler ! Chose que je ne ferais jamais d'ailleurs… Là encore, ne vous mettez pas le doigt dans l'œil en disant que je suis fidèle à Ino, car ce n'est pas ce que j'appellerais une fidélité, simple question d'hygiène mais aussi de principe… Elles vont toutes à Kyodai et certaines sont de ma classe alors si je couche avec l'une d'entre elle rien que pour me défouler, les autres ne vont plus me lâcher et exigeront leur part d'attention et disons le franchement, je vais finir à l'hôpital, violé et traumatisé !

Pas besoin de se demander où est passé mon meilleur ami, certainement à faire des jeux interdits avec les filles de tout à l'heure… Lui, il ne se gêne vraiment pas pour en profiter !

Mais ce qui m'a vraiment convaincu d'aller me coucher c'était le fait de voir Sai et Sakura allongé sur MON canapé préféré en train de se rouler une pelle mémorable… A en juger par ses mains baladeuses, j'avais deviné où il voulait en venir avec elle et je ne voulais vraiment pas assister à une scène érotique en plein milieu de mon salon, en même temps, je ne voulais pas intervenir non plus… Ca aurait pu donner de fausses idées à Sakura !

C'est ainsi que je me suis retiré de la scène, à moitié furieux…

Enfin quoi… Sakura a toujours été comme ma sœur tout de même ! Je n'allais pas forcément apprécier qu'elle fasse ça chez moi et sur mon canapé en plus…

Un grondement sourd me parvint aux oreilles, accentuant un peu plus mon mal de tête et chassant le sommeil dont j'avais désespérément besoin... Heureusement qu'on est samedi aujourd'hui sinon qui sait ce que j'aurais pu faire au responsable de tout ce raffut…

Je me retournai sur le côté pour apercevoir mon réveil électronique…

Huit heure trente…

Décidant que cela ne servait plus à rien de m'étendre sur mon lit comme un légume, je me levai promptement, m'étirant un instant, grimaçant comme pas possible sous la sensation pâteuse que j'avais dans la bouche…

Jamais, plus jamais je n'accepterai que mon appart', bon d'accord, à moitié à Naruto, soit transformé en vrai bordel et ce pour qui que ce soit!

Je m'en allai à ma salle de bain et me rendait compte qu'au faite celle de Sakura ne devait pas être fonctionnelle pour l'instant pour l'unique et simple raison que cette chambre ne nous servait plus depuis plus un an, la dernière fois où mon frère est resté chez nous lors de ses voyages d'affaires à Kyoto. Je la vois d'ici râler comme une possédée, Haruno Sakura est une vraie maniaque dans l'âme !

Mais je me demande si ça aussi, ça a changé… Non, c'était inconcevable, si c'était un mec, j'aurais pu penser que si, mais étant donné qu'elle est devenue disons… -Dans le langage commun des mortels,- canon… C'était obligé !

Simple référence physique !

Et mes dires se confirmèrent lorsque j'entrai dans le salon qui était redevenu l'endroit si agréable qu'il était, parfaitement propre. Ce qui me donna l'impression qu'il n'y a jamais eu de fête ici et qu'elle n'est jamais venue, tellement tout était à sa place ! Mais je fronçai les sourcils : c'est quoi cette senteur à la lavande ? J'ai jamais fait entré cette merde à la maison moi ! C'était forcément un truc de…

-… Fille ! soupirai je à haute voix, consterné par la réalité avec cela m'imposait

-Naruto m'a bien dit que t'étais obsédé par les filles mais de là à dire ce mot dès le matin en plein milieu de ton salon, c'est… Déroutant ! S'exclama une voix que je connaissais très bien derrière moi…

-… Je ne suis pas obsédé par les filles, Haruno ! Lui dis je avec un naturel assez surprenant, sans prendre la peine de me retourner vers elle avant de me diriger vers la cuisine

Naruto et moi ne voulions pas avoir une pièce isolée pour faire cuisine avec une autre pour la salle à manger alors nous avons compacté le tout avec le salon optant juste pour un long comptoir afin de distinguer la cuisine… Cela donnait l'impression qu'on avait un salon gigantesque surtout avec les baies vitrées qui ornaient l'intégralité d'une façade, donnant sur un balcon plutôt apaisant ! En gros, être le petit frère du PDG d'un puissant multinational comme l'Akatsuki avait du bon… Cela valait aussi pour Naruto car son propre frère, Yahiko, a fondé l'entreprise avec Itachi !

Je prends un pack de jus d'orange dans le frigo et entrepris à sortir ce qui me servira de petit déjeuner…

-Au faite, t'as plus de beurre de cacahuète ? Demanda Sakura en s'affairant autour de moi sans que je ne le remarque

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu aime ça que je suis censé en avoir…

Je me figeai à ma propre réponse… C'était juste machinal ! Je ne crois pas avoir fait exprès de me souvenir qu'elle aimait le beurre de cacahuète comme c'était pas permis… Des images d'elle avec une cuillère en permanence à la bouche me revinrent et me firent rire…

-Ca te rappelle quelque chose ? Réagit elle en souriant

Et voila, voila… C'est CA que je détestais chez cette fille : elle était capable d'interpréter chacune de mes réactions avec une justesse pas possible, à croire qu'elle lisait en moi comme un livre ouvert ! Ce qui n'était pas forcément agréable puisque c'était mon ex…

Je la vois d'un coin de l'œil faire griller des toasts… Des tonnes et des tonnes de toasts, c'est à croire qu'elle en mange autant que moi…

-Je crois me souvenir que tu avais un appétit féroce… Fit elle sur la défensive lorsqu'elle vit mon regard interrogateur se poser sur l'assiette de toast qu'elle remplissait

-Hn…

Et en plus de ça, elle avait un mémoire d'éléphant !

-Tu n'as pas encore mangé ? Je croyais pourtant avoir entendu l'aspirateur ! Fis je en m'installant à table, pas loin de la cuisine

-Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que je mangerais dans cette porcherie ! Répondit elle avec un air dédaigneux avant de venir me rejoindre, me servant des toasts

Oui, elle était maniaque !

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle s'assit près de moi que je pris le temps de la détailler… Au faite, son visage aussi avait changé ! Avec des cheveux longs brillant d'une santé de fer, elle en avait fini avec la frange craignos qu'elle avait à dix sept ans… Elle les a laissé pousser pour les balayer sur le côté, ce qui donnait sûrement cette impression que son front était devenu moins large, elle a également pris soin d'épiler ses sourcils pour former un léger circonflexe bien net, plutôt agréable à voir… Elle n'avait apparemment plus de bouton (vive Gemey Maybeline !) et sa peau était devenue parfaitement lisse… Cet ensemble donna l'impression que tout était parfait et son nez était devenu…

Non, elle a osé ?

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Me demanda t elle avec son habituel air blasé

-Tu… Tu t'es fait refaire le nez ? Balbutiai je, effaré

Elle éclata d'un rire cristallin, me rappelant au passage à quel point elle avait le rire facile malgré son air ennuyé… Je sais, cette fille est contradictoire…

-Sombre idiot ! Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai changé de style que je pourrais accepter de me faire charcuter…

Si je ne m'abuse, je reconnais là la Sakura de nos douze ans… Me traitant, moi et Naruto d'idiot à chaque occasion… Pour Naruto, ça ne s'est pas arrêté et pour moi, elle a cessé de me qualifier ainsi à quatorze ans…

Parce qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de moi !

Ce fut l'élément déclencheur pour moi… En faite, je me rendais compte qu'on se parlait normalement, mieux, elle me parlait comme avant « avant », c'est-à-dire avant qu'on ne sortait ensemble et c'en était très agréable…

Finalement…

-… Je suis content que tu sois là !

Merde, qu'est ce que j'ai dit là ?

Putain, elle va penser quoi maintenant ?

Je la vois me sourire franchement, mais avec un soupçon de moquerie !

-… Arrête de trop réfléchir, tu finis toujours par penser à haute voix !

Au risque de me répéter, cette fille était vraiment non mais vraiment une Miss je-sais-tout en somme insupportable à cause de ses interprétations un peu trop vraie !

-Moi en tout cas, je suis réellement heureuse d'être ici… Rien que pour l'appart' ! Au faite, où est ce que je suis censée prendre ma douche en attendant que tu te décides à réparer ma salle de bain ?

-Tu peux utiliser la mienne si tu veux, j'appellerai le plombier lundi…

Je la vis écarquiller les yeux un instant et j'avoue que moi-même je suis un peu surpris de ma réponse très décontractée mais quoi ? Je n'allais pas vivre avec une fille puante quand même ! En plus de ça, elle ne pouvait décemment pas utiliser la salle de bain de Naruto au risque de tomber nez à nez avec les conquêtes de ce dernier…

Puis je me rends compte de ce qui la gênait réellement…

-Mais si Sai trouve un inconvénient à utiliser ma salle de bain pour vos... Petits trucs…

Je la vis froncer les sourcils, me faisant comprendre par là que je n'y étais pas du tout… Bon, c'est vrai que je ne suis pas vraiment trop mal pour déchiffrer ses tiques mais là, je le sais, je viens de dire un truc complètement con !

-Sai est déjà rentré à Mapukuji hier soir… Et non, il n'est pas resté dormir ! Annonça t elle avec une voix neutre

-Ce que je te plains, Haruno ! M'exclamai je en portant mon jus d'orange à mes lèvres, mine de rien, je me sentais soulagé : ils ne l'ont pas fait sur mon canapé ou ne l'ont pas fait tout court, enfin j'espère!

-Mais au faite, ce ne serait pas plutôt ta copine qui en deviendrait jalouse ?

Ma copine ? Laisse moi rire… Mais étant donné que mademoiselle est une vraie féministe (toutes les filles le sont d'ailleurs), je m'en abstiendrai et j'omettrais le fait que je ne sors avec Ino que pour coucher avec elle !

-Elle… Je ne l'emmène pas souvent à la maison, t'as rien à craindre ! Tu sais vraiment que j'ai une copine ou tu dis ça comme ça ?

-Beau gosse comme tu es, c'est impossible que tu n'en aies pas…

Je faillis m'étouffer avec un morceau de tartine… Vient elle de dire que je suis beau ? Ca sent le roussi ça ! La dernière fois qu'elle a dit ça, elle sortait encore avec moi… Se pourrait il que ce semblant d'amitié pure qui s'est installé entre nous ne soit qu'illusions ?

Et pour ne pas changer bien sûr, elle répond sans aucune difficulté à mes questions aussi télépathiques soient elles… Elle m'énerve!

-Détends toi Uchiha, c'est juste une logique implacable, je suis ta meilleure amie après tout et tu as toujours dit que j'avais le mérite d'être claire dans mes réflexions… Alors, tu me parle de l'heureuse élue ?

-Ino… Yamanaka…

Je ne savais pas pourquoi ces deux mots sortaient de ma bouche, une fois de plus, c'était machinal ! Je me permis un regard en sa direction et vit son visage impassible… Ca ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid et elle semblait réfléchir…

-Hum… Une volée en mathématique je suppose ?

Et un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres… D'un parce que j'imaginais Ino avec les mathématiques en me disant qu'un singe serait plus doué qu'elle ! Et deux parce que pour une fois elle s'est trompée dans ses suppositions…

-Non, non… Elle travaille comme mannequin pour une maison de haute couture !

Je me figeais… Moi qui lui avait reproché mentalement d'être avec un « putain de mannequin tout droit sorti du défilé Dior », je me retrouve à lui dire que je sortais avec ce genre de fille ! Au faite, je me souviens aussi de ma phrase haineuse lorsque je l'ai vu regarder un défilé de mode à la télé :

_« Franchement Sakura, t'as vraiment pas autre chose à faire que de regarder ces squelettes ambulants sans la moindre cervelle défiler comme des marionnettes? »_

Je me rendais compte que j'ai changé tout autant qu'elle et que nos évolutions ont suivis le même chemin car maintenant, nous nous retrouvons à sortir avec les genres de personnes que nous détestions avant !

Je la voyais sourire une nouvelle fois… Elle doit aussi se dire la même chose…

-Eh bien, j'espère au moins que ce n'est pas un squelette ambulant…

Bingo !

-Non, ce n'est pas une sous alimentée si c'est ce que tu veux savoir !

-Donc elle a quand même un peu de cervelle…

Elle me fait rire autant qu'elle m'énerve, franchement, cette fille avec son ironie, ça aussi ça n'a pas vraiment changé chez elle…

Je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi facile de parler de nouveau avec elle, comme si c'était naturel… Je crois que le fait qu'elle soit du même calibre que moi y est pour beaucoup ! Elle est en somme la seule fille en ce bas monde qui puisse vraiment me comprendre et en plus elle restait objective…

-Aaawwh… 'Jour…

Ca, c'est Naruto et selon mon décodeur d'Uzumaki bourré, ça veut dire « Bonjour, Sasuke, t'as de l'aspirine ? »… Je le regardais s'avancer vers nous en se frottant les yeux, ses cheveux jaunes plus horrible que jamais en pétard, des traces d'oreiller imprimées sur sa joue rougie… Il tira une chaise et s'affala dessus avant de se rabattre lourdement sur la table en grimaçant.

-Aspirine chan ! Marmonna t il en fermant les yeux, s'attirant le fou rire de Sakura

Le tableau que je vois me fait rire, moi aussi… Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me sens réellement bien…

Je pense qu'elle y est pour beaucoup, ma meilleure amie…

* * *

Et voila... Mais rassurez vous le beau tableau qu'il voit ne vas pas lui plaire tant que ça après deux trois semaines... Ou jours! XP...

Dites moi tout maintenant... Vos envies, vos déceptions, vos... TRUCCC! Faites pleuvoir des reviews et hey, Sas'key fics, si tu triche avec les reviews, I kill you! è_é

Yuri.

P.S: j'ai publié le chapitre 11 de stupid in love


	4. Chapter 4

Yo ! Hum… Je n'ai pas trop de retard, ça va, en plus ça vous a laissé le temps de mettre des reviews ! :D… Donc réponse aux anonymes... (Bah oui, j'ai décidé de répondre personnellement à celles qui ont un compte FF… Exceptée CookieKandy )

CookieKandy : la réponse est ouiiii ! Et même un super oui ! (Tu vois, j'ai trouvé un moyen d'y répondre sans que les autres n'en sachent rien ! x)… J'ai trouvé ton compte mais je préfère m'assurer que t'as bien eu la réponse de manière simple mais efficace !

Mama : Hey, il me semble avoir marqué qu'il y aura d'autres mecs avec Sakura ! Sai n'est pas le seul mec sur terre… Je veux dire, sur le manga ! XD… T'inquiète, l'histoire ne fait que commencer !

Sasha: je te remercie énormément! voici la suite...

Moaaaa: Ca doit être un truc positif le "3" alors... lol... Je suis pas douée pour le nouveau genre de langage mais je te remercie beaucoup!

Loli: merci beaucoup! En espérant que tu vas encore aimer la suite!

Lala: Merci merci merci! Voici la suite...

J'avoue n'avoir jamais autant dit le mot merci de toute ma vie! lol... Mais faut dire, les lectrices sont tout de même trop sympas!

Voici la suite!

Etant un peu grippé (nouvelle ville, nouveau climat, vous savez...), je n'ai pu écrire qu'un malheureux chapitre de cette fic... Faut dire que c'est la plus facile à écrire aussi! Mais vous en faites pas, je mourrai avant d'abandonner mes autres fics! lol Et please, pardonnez les fautes, j'ai pas eu le temps de tous les corriger...

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Foire aux filles

Je ne sais pas si je vous l'ai déjà dit mais je déteste les samedis… Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est sans doute le seul jour de la semaine où je me sens aussi fatigué… Les heures de cours qui s'accumulent, la gueule de bois presque hebdomadaire, la pression qu'on me met juste parce que je suis soi disant le meilleur élève qui ait jamais foulé Kyodai… Bon, maintenant que Sakura est là, elle va pouvoir endosser ce rôle, j'aurais un souci en moins !

Mon programme habituel durant ce jour particulièrement moche n'est pas compliqué : me lever tard, manger tout ce qui me tombe sous la main, regarder des clips sur mon écran plat ou m'éclater aux jeux vidéo avec mon colocataire… Faire le gros pépère quoi !

Mais exceptionnellement, aujourd'hui, quelqu'un a bousculé mon joli petit programme pour me trainer de force au centre commercial… Inutile de préciser que c'est une fille aux cheveux rose qui en a pris l'initiative ! Mais son argument était de taille : le Hana Matsuri était pour la semaine prochaine, un festival durant lequel nous devions tous nous habiller de kimono pour nous rendre au temple Yakushi avec des fleurs, du thé et du sucre en guise d'offrandes… Personnellement, je ne suis pas du tout fan des festivals, mais étant donné que ma mère vient à Kyoto exceptionnellement pour celui là chaque année, je n'imagine pas sa tête si elle s'aperçoit que je n'ai pas assisté à la cérémonie… Et comme mon kimono n'est plus tellement au point…

Ce qui veut donc dire que j'étais un peu obligé d'aller au centre commercial, une Sakura très enthousiaste nous tirant par le bras, Naruto et moi… Naruto non plus n'était pas très chaud pour venir ici mais je ne sais pas quel genre d'argument elle a pu lui soumettre pour l'avoir convaincu… Certainement un truc dans le genre : « Toutes les filles de Kyoto seront au centre commercial aujourd'hui » et pour un Uzumaki gonflé à bloc, rien de mieux qu'une foire aux filles pour commencer le week-end ! En tout cas, je commence à croire en cette hypothèse puisqu'on croise déjà pas mal d'étudiantes de Kyodai, nous jetant des regards aguicheurs à Naruto et à moi… Le blond répond par un sourire bien sûr mais moi, je n'en ai strictement rien à foutre !

Mon regard dérivait sur ma meilleure amie… Elle portait encore des talons hauts, à mon avis, elle y a pris gout ! Je me demande comme les filles peuvent se tenir debout avec ce genre de bâtonnet hyper fin sous les pieds… Faudrait sûrement être une fille pour comprendre ça ! Je remonte un peu plus mon regard et remarque avec amusement la courbe de ses formes féminines. Hey, je ne la matte pas ! Quoi que si, un peu, beaucoup, mais c'est juste étonnant de voir ce qu'un jeans peut faire lorsqu'il est très près du corps… Et puis j'ai toujours été convaincu que Haruno Sakura n'avait pas de forme, une grossière erreur à en juger par ce que je vois! Au dessus elle portait une tunique rouge, du coup, elle attirait pas mal l'attention de la part de la gente masculine…

Je me rends compte que ce n'était plus la jeune fille réservée et craintive avec qui j'ai grandi et que Naruto et moi devions protéger tout le temps… C'est une femme à présent, et une vraie !

Sakura se mit à accélérer la cadence car le magasin spécialement aménagé pour l'évènement était en vue…

En y entrant, j'ai cru que j'allais m'étouffer, tellement ça grouillait de monde, surtout de filles… Je doute que Sakura puisse encore trouver un yukata ! Je me retourne vers elle et vit qu'elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure… Tique qu'elle avait depuis des années lorsqu'elle entrait dans une profonde réflexion…

-Ahm… Allons chez Hanami ! Fit elle d'un ton impérial

-C'est une blague, j'espère ? Commençai je avec lassitude… Hanami vend exclusivement des articles pour filles !

-Ah oui ? Sourit bêtement mon idiot de meilleur ami, l'étoile plein les yeux… Je veux bien t'y accompagner, Sakura chan ! s'exclama t il…

-Super, je suis comblé ! Soupirai je tandis que mes deux amis se dirigeaient déjà hors de la boutique

Je mis mes mains dans mes poches comme à mon habitude en les suivant par derrière, c'est ennuyant d'accompagner une fille au centre commercial, même si c'est Sakura! Je sais qu'elle sait ce qu'elle veut et que faire ses courses se révèle relativement plus rapide qu'avec une fille normale… Mais avec tout ce qu'elle porte en ce moment, je doute que ce soit toujours le cas !

J'avance encore et encore… Jusqu'à ce qu'elle nous dirige vers un compartiment où je ne pensais vraiment pas me retrouver un jour ! La façade parlait déjà beaucoup de par sa couleur fuchsia criarde et ses robes à majorité rose avec des paillettes exposées au devant la boutique… Pourtant, la Sakura que je connaissais détestait ce genre d'endroit…

Une fois que je mis un pied dans la boutique, j'eus l'impression que tout le monde, enfin, toutes les filles se turent en me voyant… Après tout, je n'avais pas tort… Toutes les filles seraient dans le centre commercial… Je me mis soudain à regretter de ne pas être resté près de Naruto et Sakura… Ils devaient être à plus de trois rayons plus loin, c'est vrai que les yukatas doivent se retrouver tout au fond de la boutique !

-Sasuke kuuunn ! Minauda une voix harassante en attirant l'attention des autres qui ne me regardaient pas encore…

Génial, en plus, j'ai droit au paquet car ce n'est pas n'importe qui qui est là mais bien cette… Karin Yamagara ! Elle est chiante cette fille, en plus elle est de loin la plus tenace de toutes car elle m'a suivi partout depuis le collège et même jusqu'à Kyodai (honnêtement je ne comprends pas comment elle a pu y entrer avec sa cervelle de moineau)… Sanguinaire, voilà ce qu'elle était et jusqu'à la racine des cheveux autant dans le sens littéral que figuré! Je la vois s'approcher dangereusement de moi lorsqu'une autre voix, toute aussi harassante, l'interpella…

-Ho ! Yamagara, tu crois aller où comme ça ? S'exclama Ino, les mains sur les hanches avec une robe à paillettes à la main

Manquait plus qu'elle, franchement !

-Tiens, Ino la truie, tu te crois toujours petite amie de Sasuke kun à ce que je vois ? Il ne sera jamais à toi, tu sauras… Tu es bien trop stupide pour lui ! Fit Karin avec un sourire méchant

Bon j'avoue que ce n'est pas faux mais elle non plus ne vaut pas grand-chose ! Tss…

-Répète ça que je suis stupide pour voir ? S'écria Ino en jetant la robe par terre avant de retrousser ses manches.

Oh oh… Ca sent la baston quand Ino est remontée comme ça ! Il faut vraiment que je fasse quelque chose avant que ça ne tourne à la catastrophe… Mais avant que je ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste, je vois Sakura s'avancer vers moi habillée d'un yukata rouge sang décoré de belles fleurs de cerisier et d'une obi dorée, toutes les filles se retournèrent vers elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte un truc…

-Sasuke, tu peux m'acheter ce yukata ? J'ai oublié mon porte feuille à la maison…

La phrase à ne pas dire en somme ! Parce que de un, je n'accompagne jamais aucune fille au centre commercial et de deux, je fais rarement de cadeau -pour ne pas dire jamais- et surtout pas à la veille du Hana Matsuri que les filles trouvent ridiculement romantique (je ne vois pas en quoi d'ailleurs !)… Et trois, j'habite avec une fille alors que je les rejette tout le temps, bon, enfin, je ne sais pas si les filles dans la salle ont compris l'allusion subtile de Sakura dans sa dernière phrase car il faut un cerveau avec un minimum de capteur pour saisir ce qu'elle a dit, ce dont je doute un peu de la part de ces fashion victim!

Puis j'eus dans l'idée que ce n'était pas si mal que ça qu'elle soit arrivée… Au faite, elle vient de me donner une occasion en or pour me débarrasser d'Ino, Karin et Cie…

Je vois la bande de pouffiasse la regarder d'un air incrédule mélangé avec beaucoup de haine… Elles la haïssent déjà rien que pour avoir osé me demander service ? C'est aberrant je trouve mais je suppose que là aussi, il faut être une fille pour comprendre leurs réactions… Sakura se retourna vers moi et m'interrogea du regard, plus pour la robe que pour ces pétasses en furie… Je lui souris légèrement avant de sortir mon porte feuille pour lui tendre ma carte de crédit, snobant royalement Karin et Ino qui ont d'ailleurs les mâchoires décrochées…

-Tiens, prends ce qu'il te faut ! Lui dis je tout simplement

-Ah, merci, c'est gentil ! Euh… Est-ce que je peux… ? Fit elle avec hésitation tout en indiquant un autre rayon qui devait contenir d'autres vêtements qu'elle aimerait avoir.

-Je t'ai dit de prendre ce qu'il te faut ! Répondis je calmement la faisant sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Je te revaudrais ça je t-…

-Hey, oh ! C'est qui cette salope ? Demanda Karin avec tellement de classe et d'élégance.

Ino sembla pour une fois se ranger du côté de la rouquine en disant d'un ton cinglant :

-Ouais, mais tu te prends pour qui, petite conne ?

Sakura leva les yeux vers elles, un peu choquée avant de me lancer un autre regard interrogateur auquel je répondis pas un haussement d'épaules…

-Euh… Je vous demande pardon ?

Et là, je me rends compte de ma connerie ! Sakura était tellement civilisée, diplomate et mature… Je me demande comment ai-je bien pu faire pour me retrouver avec ces genres de greluches après être sortie avec elle… Après m'être habitué à elle !

Ce n'est pas que j'ai envie de retourner avec Sakura, ni que je suis amoureux d'elle ou autre stupidité dans le genre… Merde, non, c'est juste… Déroutant de voir à quel point j'ai changé !

-Ne fais pas ton innocente, petite peste ! Je vais t'arracher tes cheveux immondes…

La menace d'Ino me sortit de ma torpeur et je la vis s'avancer vers Sakura d'un air féroce… Je m'apprêtais à l'arrêter mais Sakura me fit signe de rester là où je suis, ce que je fis sans discuter.

-Vas y Ino, bute cette salope ! Encouragea Karin par derrière, certainement prête à prendre la relève si Ino ne parvenait pas à « buter la salope »…

Je vis Ino se jeter sur Sakura et j'avoue que malgré moi, je sentis un frisson d'horreur me traverser l'échine… Mais je manquais de m'étouffer de rire lorsque Sakura esquiva sur le côté pour laisser Ino atterrir violemment sur le sol…

-Tu rêve ? Ricana Sakura…

-Hey ! Si vous voulez vous battre, sortez de ma boutique ! Fulmina une jeune femme plutôt sexy, à peine plus âgée que nous avec quatre couettes blondes sur la tête… Quant à vous, fit elle en me désignant, vous ne devriez pas rentrer dans ce genre d'endroit si c'est pour créer des bagarres entre mes clientes!

-Je ne suis pas venue pour ça, je ne faisais qu'accompagner ma copine ! Répondis je avec une mine ennuyée, finissant d'achever toute l'audience dans un bruit mat caractéristique de quelqu'un qui est tombé dans les pommes

Quoi ? Mais c'est vrai en plus ! Même si le mot copine fait plus de nuances que meilleure amie, ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais présenté en tant que ma femme officielle tout de même !

Mais comme quoi, la subtilité n'est pas le truc d'Ino et Karin, celles-ci se mirent à crier au scandale… Ino littéralement en larme à cause cette nouvelle méthode de placage plutôt injuste je l'avoue mais ça faisait longtemps aussi que ça me démangeait !

Remarquant mon petit sourire en coin, Sakura tiqua… Elle était énervée, je pouvais le sentir ! Elle a du se rendre compte que je me suis servi d'elle…

-Sasuke… J'aurais besoin de te parler… Seul à seule ! Fit elle en insistant bien sur sa dernière phrase…

Je la suivis docilement à travers les rayons pour rejoindre le fond du magasin où Naruto s'était endormi sur un canapé, à côté des cabines d'essayages…

-Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? Demanda t elle sévèrement, me rappelant vaguement l'air qu'arborait ma mère lorsqu'elle était en colère…

-Ecoute, achète tes robes et sortons d'ici, ok ? Lui suggérai je… J'en ai a-…

-C'est laquelle d'entre elles ? Coupa t elle brusquement

-Hein, quoi ?

-Ino Yamanaka… C'est la blonde ou la rouquine ?

Comment est ce qu'elle peut deviner que Ino Yamanaka est parmi ces deux là ? Cette fille est vraiment…

-Vu que c'est elle qui a pleuré et qui s'est jeté sur moi la première, je suppose que c'est la blonde ?

Je l'ai vu venir ce raisonnement purement mathématique, Sakura tout craché !

-Bon, mes suppositions sont donc exactes… Alors… Ce que tu fais ne me regarde pas Sasuke mais comme je me suis fait traiter de salope parce que tu m'as fait passé pour ta petite amie, tu vas devoir jouer le rôle jusqu'au bout !

-Quoi ? M'écriai je incrédule, faisant sursauter Naruto dans son sommeil

-T'es sourd ou quoi, Uchiwa ? Allez au boulot…

-Mais que veux tu que je fasse ? Et puis je n'ai pas dit que tu étais ma petite amie ! Répondis je un peu sur la défensive

-Tu prends toutes les filles pour des idiotes, ma parole ! reprit elle en élevant la voix

-Toutes mais pas toi ! Fis je encore plus fort qu'elle, attirant les regards des autres filles vers le fond du magasin…

Ce qui était vrai, en plus ! J'essaye d'être le plus honnête possible, moi…

-Bravo, Uchiwa ! Maintenant, tout le monde pense que nous faisons une scène de ménage ! Siffla t elle entre ses dents avec un regard plein de reproche

-Je croyais que tu comprendrais avec ton intelligence démesurée…

-Je comprends mais je ne digère pas le fait qu'on me traite de sal-…

-Oui, oui, ça va j'ai compris ! Tu veux que je fasse quoi alors?

-Jouer le petit ami modèle ! Répondit elle vaguement avant de se glisser dans la cabine d'essayage…

Hein, quoi ? Elle se fout de moi là ?

Mais… Je n'ai jamais fait ça, moi ! Encore moins au centre commercial… J'ose espérer qu'elle n'est pas en train de me demander de lui tenir la main en sortant de la boutique ou autre chose dans le genre…

Elle passa sa tête rose entre les rideaux de la cabine…

-Qu'est ce que tu fous encore là ? Je croyais t'avoir dit de m'aider pour mon shopping… Fit elle avec un sourire un peu narquois…

-Tu ne m'as jamais…

Je me coupais dans ma propre phrase en me rendant compte que ça voulait dire ça de jouer le petit ami modèle. Je m'apprêtais à lui lancer une réplique cassante lorsque je revis Karin dans les parages, nous jetant des regards furtifs… Bon sang, elle ne va pas me lâcher d'une semelle si je ne joue pas le jeu à fond ! Sakura la vit aussi et s'exclama…

-Tu te dépêche, _bébé_ ?

Cette fille… Elle abuse vraiment de la situation !

Ce fut ainsi donc que je tournai machinalement les talons vers le rayon qu'elle a indiqué tout à l'heure… Des tonnes et des tonnes de robes tournoyant sous ma main, je me sentais un peu gauche : j'étais en train de choisir une robe pour une fille ! Cette pensée m'énervait au plus haut point, j'aurais du me souvenir du fait que Sakura avait horreur d'être insultée et encore plus qu'on se serve d'elle.

Je reportai mon attention aux cinq six robes que j'avais ramené pour elle, faut pas croire que j'ai envie de la voir habillée de telle ou telle robe que j'ai moi-même suggéré, d'ailleurs j'ai juste choisi au pif mais j'en rapporte plusieurs juste pour éviter qu'elle me fasse chier en me disant d'aller lui en chercher d'autres !

Elle tendit sa main hors des rideaux pour saisir les robes que je lui ai apportées et commença à rire.

-Sasuke, pervers, tu espère vraiment que je vais mettre ça ? S'écria t elle, hilare, dans sa cabine en jetant par-dessus les rideaux une petite robe noire pailletée très décolletée et très courte que j'avais mise dans le lot…

Avec un sourire en coin, je me penchai pour ramasser la robe mais en me relevant, je vis que Naruto était réveillé, il avait même les yeux écarquillés comme s'il avait vu un fantôme… Tssk ! Cet imbécile a toujours eu cet air ahuri !

-Sa-Sakura chan ? Balbutia t il en pointant du doigt quelque chose derrière mon dos…

Je me retournai alors pour voir ce qui lui donnait cet air plus béat que d'habitude et vis ladite Sakura chan, un sourire narquois aux lèvres…

Là, je me sens un peu perdu… Non seulement elle me regarde sans ciller mais en plus, cette robe la rendait vraiment… Belle ! Je me perdis quelques instants dans ses yeux émeraudes avant qu'elle me dit doucement :

-Sasuke… Je…

-Oui ? Répondis je un peu absent alors qu'elle s'approchait un peu plus de moi…

-… Tu peux te pousser ? J'aimerais bien me regarder dans le miroir !

-…

La belle claque !

Non mais je suis vraiment con ! Merde ! Qu'est ce qu'elle a cette fille pour arriver à me faire sentir aussi con? En plus elle a clairement vu que je la matais, et bien sûr, pour couronner le tout, mon imbécile de colocataire ne s'est pas gêné pour se mettre à rire comme une baleine derrière moi pendant que Sakura me narguait littéralement !

Oh, c'est sûr qu'elle me payer ça ! Non, ils vont me payer tout ça…

Après s'être regardée sous tous les angles, elle finit par retourner dans la cabine, sous le fou rire presque permanent de notre imbécile de service ! Je m'approchai alors de lui pour lui taper sur la tête…

-Itai ! Sas'ke, qu'est ce tu fous ?

-Ca te remettra les idées en place ! Pourquoi tu rigoles ? Lui demandai je froidement

-Hey, ce n'est pas de ma faute ! C'est toi qui n'arrête pas de reluquer Sakura depuis hier !

-Je quoi ? M'exclamai je, incrédule.

-Hehe… Je ne suis pas aussi idiot que j'en ai l'air, tu sais ! Alors quoi ? Tu veux la reprendre ?

Oui, en effet, il n'a pas l'air aussi idiot qu'il n'en a l'air, vous diriez… Mais moi je trouve qu'il seyait parfaitement bien son rôle d'imbécile fini ! Reprendre Sakura… Non mais ! Cela devrait être puni par la loi de déblatérer une connerie dans ce genre… Sérieux, je n'ai rien entendu d'aussi absurde ! Vous connaissez un mec qui va aller se remettre avec son ex d'il y trois ans, vous ? Tss…

Enervé, j'essayai tant bien que mal de me tenir en place sur le canapé, près de Naruto… Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi je ne descends pas au café d'en bas pendant que Naruto et l'autre finissent leurs besognes emmerdants… J'aurais pu, oui, si je n'avais pas fait le con en donnant à Bubble-gum-chan ma carte de crédit…

-Dis donc, t'as pas remarqué Sakura a légèrement changé ? Lança Naruto en prenant sa pose habituelle, les mains derrière la tête …

-Hn…

-Et c'est tout ce que ça te fait ?

-Honnêtement, Naruto, qu'est ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? Fis je avec pertinence

-Ben, je sais pas moi… Ca ne te fait vraiment rien de la retrouver avec un autre mec ? Insista le blond en attente d'une quelconque réaction de ma part.

-Pour l'instant, ça me fait juste chier de me retrouver ici avec vous… Je continue de penser que t'as eu une mauvaise idée, Naruto !

-De quoi ? C'est elle qui voulait aller au centre commercial… Mais j'avoue que grâce à ça, j'ai pu augmenter ma côte auprès des filles, une petite brune très mignonne est passée tout à l'heure, je crois que je l'ai fait complètement craquer ! Annonça t il, tout fier.

-Ah oui, et comment t'as fait? En lui ronflant à la figure ? Ricanai-je

-Qu-… Tss ! Moi au moins je ne me dégonfle pas devant quelqu'un qui me plait…

-Je ne me dégonfle pas ! Répondis je du tac au tac

-Ah, donc tu vas faire quelque chose ?

-Pourquoi je le ferai ?

-Parce que Sakura est la fille qui te plait, merde !

-Bon sang, Naruto… Elle, ce n'est pas une fille, c'est Haruno Sakura ! M'emportai je

Mais à peine ai-je fini ma phrase que je regrette amèrement de l'avoir dite, non pas que je me contredise sur le fait qu'elle ne me plaise pas, mais juste que je me rends compte que c'était la pire connerie que je n'ai jamais pu dire d'elle… Car elle a tout entendu !

Merde ! Je vois de l'amertume et de la colère peindre son visage… Et aussi un peu de tristesse ! Je me demande à cet instant même si c'est juste parce que sa fierté féminine est blessée ou bien… Parce qu'elle m'aime encore… Non, je ne dois pas me dire ces genres de choses…

-Merci du compliment, Uchiwa… Dommage que tu ne puisses pas le vérifier toi-même, n'est ce pas ?... Que je suis une fille ! Ajouta t elle en voyant mon regard interrogateur

Qu'est ce qu'elle… ?

Est elle en train de me signifier qu'elle ne coucherait jamais avec moi ? Si c'est le cas, ben, tant mieux ! J'avoue que ça ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit…

Non, enfin, pas vraiment !

* * *

Ah les garçons... Faut pas croire que Sasuke est en train de flamber... Jamais de la vie! niark!

Bon, petite note pour la suite... Comme je l'ai dit j'suis pas en grande forme en ce moment mais je vais essayer de m'avancer, je promets rien hein!

Yuri.


	5. Chapter 5

Bien le bonjour mesdames ! Aujourd'hui, il fait beau… Assez pour me faire lever et pour sortir un nouveau chapitre… Je décompresse, quoi !

Réponses aux reviews qui se font rare, je suppose que vous bossez toutes...

Mama: merci,je suis contente que t'ai adoré... Voila la suite!

Mireba-chan: juste au cas où t'aurais encore la flemme de te logger... De l'humour, c'est facile à sortir en POV Sasuke... Les mecs se disent souvent de drôles de choses!XD En tout cas ce nouveau chapitre n'en manque pas! :D... Mais quoi? Qu'est ce que t'as contre les histoires tristes? Je t'interdis de dénigrer mon histoire préférée! Quoi? C'est toi qui l'a écrite? Ben, je te l'interdis quand même! XP

Bref, voici la suite mes chères!

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Virée à Mapukuji.

Comme je vous ai déjà dit que je détestais les samedis, il va de soi que j'aime encore moins les dimanches… Surtout avec ce qui s'est passé hier… J'en ai encore la migraine !

13H30…

Ah cette fille m'agace sérieusement ! A peine une journée et elle réussi à chambouler toutes nos habitudes, à Naruto et à moi… Elle a même réussi à faire en sorte que Naruto me culpabilise à propos de ce que j'ai dit. Bon d'accord, ce n'était vraiment pas gentil mais c'est juste sorti comme ça, sans que je ne le pense vraiment, et si on avait été entre gars, ça serait juste passé, oublié… Mais bien sûr, avec elle, il faut que tout soit examiné dans les moindres détails ! Comme quoi, elle n'a pas fait médecine à Harvard pour rien, sa tête était un vrai bloc opératoire où elle utilisait scalpel et bistouri pour détailler chaque cellule de mes phrases…

Je sais que c'est une fille, de corps et d'esprit, point ! Pas besoin d'être chiante pour le prouver même si généralement, être une fille signifie être une parfaite emmerdeuse !

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que Naruto m'a ordonné d'aller m'excuser auprès d'elle… Comme si elle allait m'écouter et comme si j'en avais envie aussi !

Alors je ne savais pas trop ce que je faisais là, devant sa chambre, la main tendue vers sa porte, en train d'attendre qu'elle m'ouvre…

Attendez un peu, en train d'attendre ? Est-ce que j'ai déjà…

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-… Frappé à la porte ?

La main tendue en l'air, la bouche grande ouverte dans laquelle une mouche aurait pu être la bienvenue… J'étais moi-même stupéfait par ce que je venais de sortir !

Je me sentais alors vraiment… Absolument… Définitivement con !

Je la vis froncer les sourcils… Avant d'éclater d'un rire bien sonore…

-Pour ça, tu n'as pas changé, t'as toujours l'air d'un con quand « ça » recommence ! Réussit elle à articuler entre deux fous rires…

Je me permets un petit rictus… Voila, je n'aurais pas besoin de m'excuser finalement ! Parce que Sakura fâchée ne pourrait jamais me traiter de con en rigolant. Ma fierté d'Uchiwa est sauve mais pas tant que ça…

Le « ça » en question était une tique dérangeante que j'avais depuis des années : je finissais souvent mes pensées à voix haute ! Mais seuls elle et Naruto connaissaient ce défaut mécanique… Quand nous étions les meilleurs amis du monde, ça l'amusait énormément de me voir faire une bourde dans le genre car c'était l'un des rares moments où elle pouvait se moquer de moi impunément… En y repensant, on aurait dit que cette tique était revenue avec elle ! Enfin, c'est vrai quoi… Depuis des années, je n'ai pas eu de problèmes avec ça dans les nombreux discours que je devais tenir devant des milliers d'étudiants puis elle revient après trois ans et voila, je reprends les mauvaises habitudes.

Non, ce n'était pas une mauvaise habitude… Ca nous permettait de rigoler juste entre nous trois, c'était avant…

-Tu sais, tu devrais arrêter de penser autant, Sasuke, un jour, ça pourrait t'être fatal ! Se moqua t elle, toujours hilare…

-C'est ça… Moque toi !

-Allez, entre, imbécile !

Rigoler… C'est une des choses que je ne fais jamais avec une fille !

Faire comme si de rien n'était… Avec une fille non plus ça ne marche pas donc j'évite !

Et entrer dans la chambre d'une fille sans arrière pensée… Ca, c'est tout bonnement impossible…

Pourtant, c'est bien ce que je suis en train de faire avec Sakura, cette fille !

Fille, fille, fille… Je commence à en avoir assez de ce mot, je le déteste ! Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais autant dit dans mes pensées… Et tout ça, c'est à cause de cette fille.

Bref, en rentrant dans sa chambre, je remarquai tout un tas de vêtement sur son énorme lit…

-Tu… sors quelque part ? Demandai je en gardant les yeux sur ses robes.

-Oh ça ? Oui, je vais voir Sai !

Rien qu'à son nom, je me sentais dégouté… Comment pouvait elle sortir avec un type pareil ?

-Je croyais qu'il était parti à Mapukuji… Lui fis je remarquer avec pertinence.

-Le métro, tu connais ? Répondit elle avec facilité

-Et je croyais que le dimanche, tu détestais sortir…

-Les gens changent !

-Oui, mais, je croyais que…

- Sasuke, ce n'est pas en me disant ce que tu croyais que tu vas m'empêcher d'y aller ! Coupa t elle, la mine blasée.

-Et d'où tu sors que je veux t'empêcher d'y aller ?

Merde, là, elle va être à cran… Je la vois déjà lever un sourcil ! Oui, je veux l'empêcher d'y aller toute seule, si ce mec veut la voir, qu'il s'amène au centre de Kyoto… Et puis elle va avoir cours à partir de demain, elle devrait se reposer ! Ce n'est pas tellement que je m'inquiète pour elle, enfin si, mais en tant que président des élèves à Kyodai… Ce n'est pas bon de commencer un cours après un long voyage.

-Bon d'accord, je l'avoue… Mais écoute, Sakura… Tu habites encore chez moi et Naruto, et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu es sous notre responsabilité… Alors s'il veut te voir, c'est lui qui devra venir ici, d'accord ? Lui dis je sur le ton de la gentillesse.

-Tu… Non mais je rêve ! S'exclama t elle…

-Quoi ?

-Tu te prends pour mon père…

Je fronçai les sourcils, ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation, c'est vrai, je me prenais souvent pour son père et ce depuis toujours… Mais qui ne protègerait pas sa meilleure amie comme sa sœur ?

-Sakura… S'il te plait ! Ce n'est pas sécurisant d'aller à Mapukuji toute seule, en plus, tu reprendras tes cours demain… Ce qui veut dire que tu vas rentrer en pleine nuit ! Tu en es consciente au moins ?

-Sai a une exposition au musée Gekkei aujourd'hui…

-Mais… Tu déteste la peinture !

-Et alors ? C'est à ça aussi que servent les petites amies, non ? Il en a beaucoup fait pour moi durant mon long voyage, tu sais…

-Et est ce une raison pour te faire prendre des risques inconsidérés ?

-Arrête, ce n'est pas comme si on allait me kidnapper une fois que je serais sortie de ta maison ! Et puis promis, je ne prendrais pas aucun risque…

-S'il te demande de faire ça, c'est qu'il ne t'aime pas… Lâchai je froidement.

-Tu sais, Sasuke, ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas remarqué que je suis une fille que les autres ne devraient pas s'en apercevoir ! Tu es très mal placé pour me dire s'il m'aime ou pas… Répondit elle doucement, avec beaucoup de ressentiment dans les yeux.

-Je…

-Cette discussion est close, maintenant sors, s'il te plait… Je vais me changer !

Elle est devenue glaciale avec moi… Même lors de nos disputes, des années auparavant, elle ne m'avait jamais parlé avec autant d'amertume et de froideur. Je sortais de sa chambre un peu dépité… Pour me retrouver nez à nez avec un Naruto au sourire malicieux…

-Quoi ? Fis je avec un regard meurtrier car je savais bien qu'en excellent baka qu'il est, il devait déjà se faire des tonnes d'idées.

-Rien ! On dirait qu'elle vient de te planter… Répondit il simplement.

-Elle ne m'a pas planté, Naruto ! Rétorquai je avec un certain agacement, Naruto avait toujours eu le don de décrire ma situation d'une façon dégradante, même si là il avait raison

-Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi tu es devant sa chambre avec ta mine affreuse ?

-Ca ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit que je puisse juste sortir de sa chambre après avoir discuté calmement avec elle ?

-Nan ! Répliqua l'idiot, catégorique…

-Tss…

Le blond se contenta juste de hausser les épaules avant de tendre sa main vers le poignet de la porte de la chambre de Sakura… Je l'arrêtai net dans son mouvement…

-Elle est en train de se changer…

-Ah oui ? Pourquoi ? Elle sort ?

-Elle va à Mapukuji… Voir ce Sai ! Lui dis avec agressivité malgré moi.

-Quoi ? Non mais alors ça, pas question ! Elle est inconsciente, ma parole… Elle va m'entendre ! S'insurgea Naruto en entrant de la chambre de Sakura sans prendre la peine de frapper.

J'ignorais pourquoi mais au fond de moi… J'étais rassuré: il y en a au moins un qui est d'accord avec moi : Sakura ne pouvait pas être avec ce sale type ! Naruto aussi avait l'air de le détester particulièrement et maintenant, j'avais la conviction qu'elle n'ira pas là bas… Je suis sûr qu'elle écoutera notre imbécile de colocataire !

Je pouvais donc m'installer dans mon canapé préféré et allumer ma télé l'esprit tranquille. Elle n'ira pas là bas… J'en suis sûr !

Mais cette certitude vola en éclat lorsque j'entendis Sakura sortir de sa chambre, une grande dispute entre elle et le blond... Je me retournai et je me figeais sur place… Elle a fait ses valises ?

-Mais enfin, Sakura chan, c'est absurde ! Ca fait à peine une journée que t'es arrivée… Psalmodia Naruto au regard suppliant… Tu ne pourrais pas juste…

-NON ! Naruto, non, je ne pourrais pas « juste »… J'aurais du savoir que je me ferais chier à longueur de journée en vivant avec des garçons comme vous…

Oh la, elle vient de m'impliquer dans le tas là ou je rêve ? C'est elle qui nous fait chier à longueur de journée, c'est elle qui a décidé de revenir ici, merde, si elle se fait chier, c'est de sa faute !

-Et où est ce que tu vas aller ? En plus il va pleuvoir dans pas longtemps ! Essaya Naruto.

-Je vais vivre avec Sai… C'est ce que j'aurais du faire depuis le début et c'est aussi pour ça que je vais aller le voir !

-QUOI ?

Ca, c'est Naruto et moi qui nous nous sommes exclamés au même moment avec la même voix blanche.

-C'est mon petit ami, je ne vois pas où est le problème ! Répondit elle tout simplement, me faisant lever de mon canapé

-Tu plaisante j'espère ! Sifflai je entre mes dents serrées par la rage que j'essayais de contenir.

-Ecoute, Naruto… Toi, moi et l'autre dans un même appart', c'est pas le rêve de ma vie, ok ? lâcha t elle en m'ignorant royalement

Attends… « L'autre » ? « L'autre » ?

-Tu n'as pas à t'en aller, Mapukuji, ça se trouve quand même à des kilomètres de Kyodai… Si tu veux, je te trouve moi-même un autre appart'… Proposa Naruto, m'ignorant complètement à son tour, ce qui eut le don de m'agacer.

Sakura semblait hésiter… Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait aussi ? Une simple petite altercation et elle s'en va ? Non, ça ne lui ressemble vraiment pas ! En plus elle m'a dit hier qu'elle était contente d'être ici, rien que pour l'appart', on parlait bien, tout coulait comme une eau de source et là, de but en blanc, elle part.

Je ne comprendrais jamais rien aux filles mais à situation désespérée, mesure désespérée… Adieu, fierté !

-Bon, Sakura, tu sais ce qu'il te dit « l'autre » ? Il s'excuse, ok ? T'es une jolie fille et tu vas pas te faire agresser au coin de la rue… Alors maintenant, retourne dans ta chambre, défaits ta valise, mets une jolie petite robe et allons à Mapukuji pour voir la foutue expo de ton mec… Tous les trois ! M'emportai je

-Naniii ? S'écria Naruto…

-Je…

-Allez dépêche toi, je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! Lui dis je d'un ton ferme alors qu'elle esquissait un faible sourire.

Et je la vis tout naturellement s'avancer vers moi, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour poser ses lèvres sur ma joue…

De la chaleur humaine, agréable mais c'est tout ce que je ressens…

-Merci, Sasuke!

-M-M-Mais, j'ai rencard moi, cet après midi… Bafouilla Naruto derrière son dos.

-Ah oui ? Sasuke, je comprendrai si tu…

-… Voulais rester et te laisser y aller toute seule ? Pas question ! Dépêche toi de te changer… Je vais aller chercher mes clés !

-Ok… Chuchota t elle en s'en allant, le sourire aux lèvres.

Une fois qu'elle a claqué sa porte, je me rendis compte que Naruto était en train de me fixer avec son regard dubitatif…

-Quoi encore ?

-Rien, on dirait que tu peux pas vivre sans elle, c'est nouveau !

Leçon à retenir quand on a Naruto Uzumaki comme colocataire : lorsqu'il dit « Rien» en début de phrase, coupez le avant qu'il ne sorte une bêtise à propos de vous!

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il a tendance à se rapprocher la réalité… Car oui, j'aime bien être avec Sakura, tout est simple avec elle enfin… Quand elle ne prend pas de coup de tête en jouant sa chieuse ! C'est une des rares filles avec qui je m'entends vraiment bien… Et puis, j'ai pas tellement envie qu'elle s'en aille pour de bon maintenant que tout semble s'arranger entre nous trois ! Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour dire que je ne peux pas vivre sans elle !

Je me dirige alors vers ma chambre pour récupérer mes clés et mon cellulaire… Quinze appels manqués ! Pas la peine de se demander qui c'est… Pas la peine non plus de lire les vingt messages qu'elle a envoyé… Je me contente juste de vider ma boite de réception avant de le fourrer dans ma poche avec mes clés et mon porte feuille. Je prends une veste juste au cas où il pleuvrait avant de sortir de ma chambre…

A mon plus grand étonnement, elle avait mis une robe plutôt sobre, très classique… Là, elle avait l'air d'une collectionneuse de grands œuvres … C'est sûrement l'intention.

Après avoir dit à Naruto que nous serions de retour avant minuit, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le parking pour récupérer ma voiture.

-Parce qu'on va y aller en voiture ? Me demande t elle avec un air dubitatif alors que je lui ouvrais gentiment la portière.

-Je sais que ça prends deux heures mais la station est quand même à deux cent mètres d'ici… Je ne m'imagine pas marcher dans ces rues peu sûres à minuit ! Lui répondis je en m'engouffrant dans le véhicule, ce qu'elle fit également.

-Uchiwa Sasuke aurait peur des ruelles sombres ? Qui l'aurait cru ? Se moqua t elle

-Je n'ai peur de rien, tu sauras ! Mais ça me ferait quand même chier de t'obliger à te défendre en cas d'agression… Remarque, tu pourrais te casser un ongle ! Ricanai je, en démarrant l'auto… Mets ta ceinture !

Fin de la discussion. Sur route, elle ne bronchait pas, elle n'avait pas peur de la vitesse et d'ailleurs, c'est parce qu'elle a rarement peur de quelque chose qu'elle m'a charrié tout à l'heure… Elle disait souvent qu'elle était une vraie dure à cuire… Mais moi, je dirais plutôt qu'elle est inconsciente ! Et c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de l'accompagner…

Les deux heures de route m'ont paru courtes et pour cause, Sakura dormait à poings fermés pendant la moitié du trajet.

Une fois arrivés à l'entrée de la ville, elle se réveilla, un air tout mignon collé à son visage… Ses yeux étaient étrécis et ses cheveux s'étaient emmêlés durant son sommeil, lui donnant un air un peu bête… Ce qui était assez rare !

-Je… J'ai dormi longtemps ? Demanda t elle avec une voix cassée.

-Rien qu'une minute… Souriais je, ne pouvant pas réprimer mon amusement…

-Quoi, qu'est ce qui te fait rire ?

-Je… Tu devrais te refaire une…

-Quoi ?

-Regarde dans le rétroviseur ! finissais je tout simplement avant d'éclater de rire…

-Mais qu'est ce que… Oh mon dieu, je suis une zone sinistrée ! S'écria t elle en fouillant dans son sac ce qui me semblait être une brosse à cheveux et une boite à maquillage.

-Ca, tu l'as dis !

Elle remaquilla attentivement mais malheureusement pour elle, nous roulions actuellement sur une pavé, ce qui me fit encore plus rire… Elle se démenait comme elle pouvait avec son rouge à lèvre, faisant attention le plus possible à ne pas le faire déborder.

-Sasuke, veux tu te garer au lieu de rire ? Finit elle par dire, exaspérée…

-Oui, madame ! Répondis je, encore hilare, avant de me garer sur le bas côté de la route…

Puis je la regardais se dépatouiller avec ces poudres multicolores que les filles considéraient comme la huitième merveille du monde. Elle a vraiment changé, Sakura… Je ne la reconnaissais plus ! Elle détestait pourtant les maquillages dans le temps, j'aurais juré qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'était qu'un eyeliner, bon moi-même, je ne sais pas ce que c'est, j'en ai juste entendu parler à force de sortir avec un mannequin en vogue. Mais c'est juste que…

-Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ? J'ai fait un truc de travers ? Me demande t elle innocemment en plantant ses prunelles émeraude dans les miennes.

-Non, tu… Ca te va bien… Tout ça ! Fis je maladroitement en baissant le regard

Je me sentais un peu idiot… Je n'aimais pas particulièrement lorsqu'elle me sondait avec ses yeux… Ca avait le dont de me déstabiliser, non, enfin pas déstabiliser mais il y avait quelque chose de gênant car c'est comme si elle pouvait lire dans mes pensées et ça, je n'aimais pas… Elle émit un petit rire avant de reprendre :

-Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de me complimenter pour me rassurer… Je connais déjà ton avis sur les filles qui se font une couche de peinture sur le visage !

-Je ne me sentais pas obligé ! Répondis je tout simplement en relevant les yeux vers elle.

De la surprise passa dans son regard puis un petit sourire étira ses lèvres rouges, luisantes…

-Alors, merci… Sasuke kun !

-…

Je redémarrai la voiture, dans un silence mortuaire… Elle vient de m'appeler « Sasuke kun », comme toutes ces filles qui me courraient après ! Cela évoquait de mauvais souvenirs… Et elle le savait puisqu'elle affichait un air un peu coupable.

Nous arrivâmes devant l'enceinte du musée, elle n'a rien dit depuis cinq bonnes minutes… Elle allait descendre de l'auto lorsqu'elle chuchota :

-Je suis désolée… C'est… Sorti tout seul ! Ca ne se reproduira plus, je… Tu es mon meilleur ami et j'ai beaucoup de respect pour toi, c'est tout !

-Je…

Mais elle ne me laissa pas le temps d'en placer une car elle sorti de l'auto en trombe, accueillie par son « Sai kun »… Et par ses baisers. Cette visions me révulsait tellement que je détournais les yeux…

-Ah, Sasuke ! Je te remercie de me l'avoir amené ! Sourit il faussement avant de poser ses mains sur les hanches de Sakura d'un geste très protecteur.

L'envie de lui casser la figure me démangeait affreusement… Il parlait d'elle comme s'il s'agissait d'un colis que je venais de lui livrer, il ne se souciait pas le moins du monde d'elle et de sa sécurité ! Je le détestais, ce type… Je fis grincer mes dents et il se retourna une nouvelle fois vers moi…

-Un problème, Sasuke ? Demanda t il avec une intonation bizarre, vous savez comme dans les pièces de Shakespeare où il y a des bourgeois hautains…

En plus de ça, son sourire avait quelque chose d'hypocrite…

-Rien… Rien du tout.

-Bien, alors je crois que nous pouvons entrer... Reprit il avec son ton mielleux.

Ce mec, il était tellement faux ! Comment Sakura peut elle le défendre aussi aveuglement devant Naruto et moi ? Ne voit elle pas toute cette artifice qui flotte dans les airs dès lors qu'il est présent ?

_L'amour est aveugle, Sasuke !_

Juste comme ça, une phrase de mon grand frère lorsque je lui ai demandé pourquoi maman défendait toujours papa alors qu'il a divorcé d'elle, sans aucune scrupule !

Mais ce que je vois entre Sai et Sakura, ce n'était pas de l'amour, non ! Pour moi, c'est clair que Sai ne l'aime pas, je suis un gars tout de même et la façon dont il louchait sur son décolleté en disait déjà long…

Et je n'accepterai jamais… Qu'elle puisse aimer ce mec !

* * *

… Que de paroles Sasuke kun, montre nous plutôt ce que tu sais faire ! \o/…

Comment dire ?

L'envie d'écrire est un vilain défaut… Je me suis levée ce matin et je me suis dite : « Tiens, je vais écrire ! », juste comme ça, un chapitre sans but réel ! Mais je ne peux pas faire ça avec Stupid in love è_é… Encore moins sur Deux princes, quatre roturières -_-''… Donc mes retombées vont plutôt chez la petite dernière ! =) C'est pour ça que j'adore cette fic… Elle est facile à écrire et s'adapte parfaitement à mon humeur ! :D

Vous m'en direz des nouvelles de ce chapitre « coup de tête »… Pas trop nul j'espère !

Yuri.


	6. Chapter 6

Salut ! Ça faisait longtemps que je n'ai pas publié sur celui là… Mon humeur s'est bien dégradée ces derniers temps, j'ai des envies de meurtres tellement je suis…

Bref, _passons_ !

Aujourd'hui je vous sers un chapitre un peu… Bon, y'a pas mal de choses qui se passe là, à vous d'en juger !

RAR's Anonymes:

KiKi: j'ai un peu tardé sur celui là, désolée mais voila la suite. Tes reviews me font toujours plaisir, t'as encore rien vu du Sasuke qui fait n'importe quoi! xD

MAMA : Je te conseille de réviser ton clavier avant de reviewer, à ma connaissance, je n'ai jamais fait un chapitre tout en majuscule et Dieu seul sait quel catastrophe ça aurait été. Je conçois très bien que tu sois dans touts tes états mais je t'en prie: le majuscule, c'est un vrai massacre pour cette pauvre auteur à myopie chronique. En ce qui concerne ta question, si c'en est une, moi je te dis : pourquoi le fait que Sakura ne soit plus vierge choquerait Sasuke ? La Sakura de cette fic n'est pas Mary Sue, qu'on se le dise et Sasuke le sait très bien !

Rosy: Eh non, j'ai trop tardé à mettre la suite, désolée, vraiment. J'apprécie tes reviews à chaque fois! :) Ca rechauffe le coeur!En espérant que ça te plaise toujours autant!

Bon, place à la lecture mes chères!

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Fatalité.

De la musique classique s'élevait du muséum alors que je suivais Sakura par derrière… Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement vu qu'elle était accrochée aux bras de Sai, entamant une conversation passionnante avec lui ! Je ne pouvais qu'endurer ce moment. De toute façon, je savais qu'en l'accompagnant ici, j'étais condamné à tenir la chandelle, ou carrément le lampadaire dans le cas présent, mais c'était ça ou supporter l'idée qu'elle vive avec lui pour le restant de ses jours. Vous diriez sans doute que je suis jaloux… Je ne le suis pas ! En tant que son meilleur ami, je suis très soucieux de son bien être, autrement dit je suis _protecteur_… Protecteur et jaloux, ce n'est pas la même chose… Elle comme une sœur pour moi ! Vous saisissez la nuance ?

Enfin bref, toujours est il que j'ai failli mourir de rire en entrant dans le musée, ayant eu un aperçu global de… Son art. (Ouais tu parles !)

On aurait dit qu'il a juste vomi son ramen sur ses soi disant tableaux ! Naruto en personne pourrait le confirmer en connaissance de cause… Et pourtant ces abrutis semblaient aduler son art avec une certaine vénération… Ou plutôt une certaine aberration ! J'entends des « Oui, il a du talent » par ci et par là… Tss… Un bébé pourrait faire mieux en étalant sa couche sale sur une nappe de table ! J'ai beau regarder le tableau durant plusieurs minutes sous toutes les coutures, non, ça reste affreux et insensé.

Je serai bien curieux de connaître l'avis de Sakura là-dessus, si elle le trouve toujours aussi brillant et talentueux avec de telles atrocités ! Déjà qu'elle ne pouvait pas blairer la peinture… Ce Sai répondrait sans doute qu'il faut être connaisseur pour pouvoir apprécier l'abstrait mais tout ce que je trouve d'abstrait, là, c'est son état d'esprit : il a bu quoi avant de prendre le pinceau entre les doigts ?

Sérieux.

Après être passé devant quelques autres toiles (dont je m'abstiendrai à faire les commentaires), je jetai un coup d'œil las dehors à travers les arcades : le soir venait de tomber… Parfait ! Plus vite cette soirée se termine, mieux ça vaudra pour moi !

Des serveuses se mirent à circuler çà et là, nous proposant des petits fours, des cocktails, du champagne… Un peu d'alcool, ce ne serait pas de refus ! Je commençais à me sentir seul de toute façon… Mais une main gantée de soie noire s'arrêta juste devant la mienne alors que j'avais décidé de m'emparer d'une flûte… Je tourne mes yeux vers la personne et à en juger par son sourire d'excuse, elle devait vouloir le même verre que moi…

-Après vous ! Chuchotai je d'une manière très gentleman…

-Je vous remercie ! Sourit elle avant de prendre deux coupes, elle me servit puis nous portâmes un toast silencieux…

Je la reconnaissais, c'était la propriétaire de la boutique Hanami qui s'était interposée entre Sakura et Ino, hier… La belle blonde aux quatre couettes et là, elle a l'air… Plutôt sexy.

-Eh bien… Comme le monde est petit ! Vous aussi, vous êtes amateur d'art ? Fit elle, avec une posture très élégante…

-Euh, non. Je ne suis ici que pour… Accompagner mon amie ! Souriais je.

Quelle ironie ! C'était exactement la première phrase que je lui ai dite après avoir semé une pagaille dans son magasin… A une nuance près.

-Oh… Je vois, vous êtes du genre très protecteur envers votre petite amie, vous l'accompagnez partout ?

-Euh…

-Non, parce qu'il m'a semblé qu'elle était accroché aux basques de Monsieur Mikaino comme du velcro, elle ne rate vraiment pas une seule occasion ! Acheva t elle, me faisant rire…

-Euhm… Ecoutez, Sakura n'est pas ma petite amie, d'accord ? Elle sort plutôt avec « Monsieur Mikaino », je l'accompagne partout parce que pour l'instant, elle n'a pas de voiture et que je ne lui fais pas assez confiance pour lui prêter la mienne, surtout, en pleine nuit, pour une fille… Mais c'est vraiment une amie, un peu comme ma sœur… Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ! Soulignai je en insistant du regard…

Cette jeune femme a beau être plus âgée que moi, il n'empêche qu'elle est canon ! Sa robe noire moulante qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux chevilles lui donnait l'air d'une femme fatale… Et Dieu seul sait que c'est ça, mon fantasme…

Elle sourit lentement et bu une autre gorgée de champagne… Puis elle me tendit sa main en disant :

-Temari Sabakuno !

-Sasuke Uchiwa, enchanté ! répondis je en serrant sa main.

Ça m'a toujours dérangé de serrer une main gantée, en général, j'apprécie les mains douces (des femmes bien évidemment), nues et sans artifices, mais sur elle, ça avait quelque chose de sensuel…

-Dites, Sasuke san, ça vous dirait de bouger d'ici, il commence à y avoir pas mal de monde !

-Mais volontiers ! Je vous suis !

Elle sourit d'un air entendu et passa devant moi d'une démarche très sensuelle. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la mater… Allez quoi ! Rien qu'un peu… La soirée allait être lourde alors autant s'amuser comme tout bon célibataire de vingt ans… En plus, c'est vrai ! Je lorgnais un peu sur les ficelles entrelacées de sa robe, dévoilant le galbe de son dos et ses courbes très féminines puis brusquement, sans que je la vois venir, elle se retourna…

Pris en flag'… Mais je n'y peux rien !

Elle sourit une nouvelle fois mais avec une certaine malice et amusement…

-Mater mes fesses c'est le meilleur moyen de vous faire botter les vôtres. Fit elle posément.

-Je ne matais pas vos fesses, Temari san !

-Bien sûr, on y croit tous, nous, pauvres femmes naïves que nous sommes…

Sur le coup, sa réplique me fit flipper mais en détaillant son visage calme, le sarcasme était évident ! Alors elle continua d'avancer, me menant à un recoin moins peuplé… Je me demandais un instant si Sakura n'était pas en train de me chercher… Mais après tout peu importe ! Si elle avait besoin de moi, elle a toujours mon numéro… C'était une grande fille à présent…

Je m'aperçus que nous marchions à présent où il n'y avait personne aux alentours, évidemment avec des tableaux pareils ! En arrivant dans le hall, je me suis dis avec pertinence que pire que ça n'existait mais non, j'avais tort… Dans ce coin ci, son manque gout et de talent avait atteint son paroxysme.

-Une horreur n'est ce pas ? Commenta t elle avec une petite grimace.

-Tout à fait ! Approuvai je en riant légèrement.

-Il vous ressemble vous savez ! Murmura t elle en touchant du doigt une toile aux tons jaune et vert.

-Vous trouvez que je ressemble à une horreur ? M'indignai je en haussant un sourcil.

Bon, c'est vrai quoi, il n'y a rien de plus vexant que d'être comparé à un tableau aussi moche… Y'a pas pire !

-Mais non, voyons ! Ria t elle légèrement… Je voulais dire Sai Mikaino…

… Finalement, non, être comparé à cette poupée de Chine était encore pire !

-Vous trouvez ? Demandai je approximativement calme.

-Mais vous êtes beaucoup mieux ! S'empressa t elle d'ajouter.

Ah, là, on est d'accord ! Ça, c'est un fait indéniable, indiscutable, implacable… Bref… Une vérité absolue quoi !

-Pas étonnant qu'elles se soient battues pour vous avoir… Reprit elle avec une voix lointaine.

-Oh… Karin et Ino ? Riais je à moitié.

-Et celle avec les cheveux roses… Ajouta la blonde, comme si c'était une évidence.

Les battements de mon cœur s'arrêtèrent… Je n'aime pas du tout ce ton pensif et rêveur qu'elle a… En plus elle vient de se planter en parlant de Sakura !

-Sakura ? Non… Elle est avec Sai… Eux deux, c'est le grand amour ! Parlai je avec sarcasme évident ce qui fit sourire la blonde.

-Justement…

-Justement quoi ? M'impatientai je.

-Je viens de vous dire qu'il vous ressemble… Exposa t elle avec calme.

-Vous croyez que… ?

D'abord incrédule, je la fixai et oui, elle croit que Sakura me veut… Enfin, me veut quoi exactement ? Elle croit que Sakura sort avec Sai parce que soit dit en passant, il me ressemble ? Non, elle se goure totalement alors j'émis un rire sans joie… Moquerie, quand tu nous tiens…

-Non, je… Je la connais très bien, Sakura… Je crois que je l'aurais remarqué si elle éprouvait encore des sentiments pour moi.

-Encore ? Elle a été amoureuse de vous auparavant ? S'étonna t elle, caressant de ses lèvres sa coupe de champagne.

-Oui… Nous sommes sortis ensembles un peu plus jeunes…

-Oh…

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il a fallu que je dise ça… A une parfaite inconnue en plus ! Mais c'était libérateur de détromper quelqu'un. Oui, je l'aurais su si elle ressentait encore quelque chose pour moi, il y avait des signes qui ne mentaient pas tout de même. Sakura Haruno n'a jamais pu me cacher quoi que ce soit, ses grands yeux émeraude sont incapables de me mentir et surtout, si elle m'aimait encore, elle ne serait jamais sortie avec un mec comme ce Sai. Elle profite de la vie et je ne lui en veux pas car de mon côté, j'en fais de même. A cet instant, Temari eut un sourire navré…

-Ne soyez pas désolée, Temari san, Sakura est une très bonne amie. Répétai je, convaincu, tout en continuant de sillonner les tableaux. Oh Seigneur Marie Joseph ! Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette couleur ?

-Hum… Les goûts ne se discutent pas ! Ria t elle à moitié. Et donc vous êtes célibataire depuis Sakura ?

Je continuais de marcher… Est-ce que je suis célibataire depuis Sakura ?

Non… Bien sûr que non ! Une dizaine de filles est passée après elle…

-Ça dépend de ce que vous entendez par « célibataire »… Répondis je finalement, une réponse qui me semble vraiment honnête.

-Bonne réponse ! Approuva Temari. Ça me laisse croire que vous êtes le genre de personne à croquer la vie à pleines dents.

-… Ce serait peu dire ! Certifiai je, en m'arrêtant devant un autre tableau morbide.

Trop amusé par le « style » de ce dernier, je ne vis pas que la blonde s'était retournée vers moi, ses orbes noirs me scrutant sérieusement mais elle ne tarda pas à capturer mon attention avec ses lèvres qu'elle posa brusquement sur les miennes…

Agréablement surpris, je mis instinctivement mes mains sur ses hanches, la caressant subtilement et répondis à son baiser… Cette femme était délectable ! Autoritaire, brusque et surtout… Sensuelle. Très sensuelle. Nos langues se rejoignent assez vite pour accentuer ce baiser torride et je regrette aussitôt d'être venu avec Sakura : ma voiture est un coupé cabriolet, pour seulement deux personnes. Si vous voyez où je veux en venir.

-Je vais vous faire une confidence… Chuchota t elle avec un sourire sensuel. Moi, je ne croque pas que la vie à pleines dents… Je croque aussi… Les hommes de votre genre ! Acheva t elle dans un souffle torride avant de happer ma bouche de nouveau.

Wow… Ça, c'est une femme ! Une femme fatale qui n'a franchement pas froid aux yeux, elle me plait… J'ai l'impression d'être tombé sur mon alter ego.

Attention surtout ! Alter ego et âme sœur, ce n'est pas pareil car au vu de son impatience, je dirai qu'elle aussi, elle recherche une histoire sans lendemain alors « âme sœur »…

Après quelques baisers et autres caresses pas très sages, on se mit à rire de bon cœur : c'était amusant et à la fois excitant d'échanger de tels contacts avec une inconnue, je suppose que c'était réciproque.

-Les toilettes, ça vous tente ? Proposa t elle avec un sourire salace, me faisant écarquiller les yeux.

-Temari san ! S'exclama une voix masculine à notre gauche, me coupant dans mon élan en un sursaut désagréable. Et bien ça alors ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous étiez le genre à flirter avec un gamin de dix huit piges ! Nargua la même voix que je reconnu immédiatement.

Sai ! Toujours à être là où il faut quand il le faut ! Elle allait me proposer les toilettes !

…

Hey ! Est-ce qu'il vient de me traiter de gamin de dix huit piges là ?

-Vous devriez faire attention à ce que vous dites, Sai. Ma vie privée ne regarde personne. En plus, vous êtes très mal placé pour me faire la morale ! Je pourrai vous descendre facilement… Et croyez moi, ce n'est pas votre soi disant talent qui vous sauvera ! Persifla Temari dans un chuchotis très éloquent.

Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois… Est-ce qu'elle a bien dit qu'elle pouvait _le descendre facilement_ ? Bon, je ne serai pas contre mais… Va-t-elle vraiment le descendre ?

Au vu du sourire narquois de cachet-d'aspirine-kun, je dirais que non.

-Des menaces, Mademoiselle Sabakuno ? Fit il en levant un sourcil.

-Tout à fait, mon cher. Alors mêlez vous de ce qui vous regarde ! Répliqua t elle sèchement.

-Essayez donc de me descendre, Temari san et vous verrez comment Danzô vous virera ! Vous devriez retourner à votre torchon magazine pour parler de vos flirts d'été comme vous le faisiez si bien ! Rigola Sai en s'en allant, me laissant complètement paumé.

-Pourriture ! Cracha t elle en fixant le dos du brun.

Là, c'est sûr, j'ai la désagréable sensation d'être vraiment un gamin de dix huit piges… Je n'ai rien saisi de leur conversation. Tout ce que j'ai compris c'est que ces deux là ne peuvent pas se voir en peinture, que l'un veux descendre l'autre d'une façon que j'ignore carrément et que je peux dire adieu à la proposition toilettes de Mademoiselle Sabakuno.

-Vous m'expliquez ? M'enquis je enfin après quelques minutes.

-Je travaille comme critique d'art et ça pourrait vous étonner mais j'ai déjà une certaine crédibilité. L'ennui c'est que je travaille avec Danzô… Danzô Mikaino.

Ah je comprends mieux le mot « descendre » à présent…

-Mikaino ? Il est de la famille de Sai ? Demandai je, en connaissant parfaitement la réponse.

-Oui, c'est son oncle. Répondit elle avec lassitude. Et si j'ose publier un article virulent sur son neveu chéri, c'est toute ma carrière qui prend fin. Danzô est très… Subjectif. Mais ça, personne d'autres que ses employés le savent.

-Sai le sait également, je suppose !

-S'il le sait ? Il en profite carrément, oui ! S'exclama soudainement Temari, excédée. Ce petit morveux n'a obtenu la location du muséum que parce que son oncle a des relations partout ! Dans ce milieu incertain, tout et n'importe quoi peut s'acheter, particulièrement et surtout la célébrité. Attendez un peu que j'ouvre ma propre boite, je suis sûr qu'il ferait moins le malin ! Pesta t elle en jetant des regards furibonds à l'endroit exact où se trouvait Sai quelques minutes plus tôt.

Un sourire sadique naquit sur mes lèvres : ainsi donc j'ai visé juste, ce Sai est faux, hypocrite et sournois. Je ne sais pas pourquoi savoir que ce mec n'était qu'une enflure me faisait du bien, mieux même, mon humeur s'est décuplé. On aurait dit que rien n'aurait pu me faire plus plaisir et la soirée me sembla soudainement exquise.

Je me sens bien !

-Alors où en étions nous ? Souriais je à ma demoiselle de compagnie… Je crois que vous alliez me proposer les toilettes ?

-Hum… Je crois que c'est finalement une mauvaise idée, Monsieur Mikaino vient de me rappeler que je suis là pour mon travail. Fit elle avec un sourire d'excuse.

-Oh, quel rabat joie celui là ! Râlai je faussement en la prenant de nouveau par la taille.

-Je suis sérieuse, Sasuke san. Et puis, je dois faire quelques photos de l'exposé… Je suis vraiment désolée.

-Et si je vous rappelais plus tard, Mademoiselle Sabakuno ? Souriais je, d'humeur très charmeur.

-Vous alors, vous n'en ratez pas une ! Sourit elle avant de farfouiller dans sa pochette. Tenez, ma carte de visite puisque décidément, vous n'êtes pas le genre à me rendre visite à ma petite boutique ! fit elle en me tendant un petit carré de carton violacé et parfumé, décidément, elle est torride jusqu'au bout des ongles !

-Vous avez tout compris… Mais je vous rappellerai. La rassurai je avant qu'elle ne s'en aille avec un sourire charmant.

Je pourrais dire que c'est pas de bol de se faire planter par une créature pareille mais je suis tellement euphorique que je pourrai tout digérer.

_Sai n'est qu'une enflure._

C'est la phrase qui tournait en boucle dans ma tête et j'eus l'impression que cela me donnait une longueur d'avance sur lui… Une longueur d'avance à propos de quoi au juste, je n'en sais rien mais j'aime bien l'idée d'avoir eu raison à son sujet. Au moins, je ne l'ai pas jugé à tort et à travers. Pour la énième fois, mon flair ne m'a pas trompé. Et bientôt, Sakura le plaquera sans que je ne m'en mêle. Voila là où ça nous mène exactement : un placage virulent du peintre de service qui ne saurait tarder.

La soirée est juste parfaite !

Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre et m'aperçus qu'il se faisait déjà assez tard. Neuf heures. On est encore censé se taper deux heures de routes pour arriver avant minuit à Kyoto. Parfait donc, je dois arracher Sakura aux griffes de cet imbécile. Hum… Une idée qui me plait !

C'est ainsi que je me mis à tendre mon cou, cherchant le bout de ses cheveux roses un peu partout. Bon, elle devait faire la visite complète en tant que petite amie modèle alors c'est sûr qu'elle n'en a pas encore finie. Rien que d'y penser, je la plains, la pauvre, supporter ce type et encore plus son soi disant art. Beurk !

J'ai fini par décider de faire le tour de tout le muséum à sa recherche, ne voyant aucune trace d'elle nul part. Sai a vraiment du exagérer là ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a accepté d'être sa petite amie qu'il a le droit de l'obliger à apprécier tout ce qu'il fait…

Pff…

Bon sang ! Le nombre de tarés qui s'extasient devant ces merdes ambulantes…

Introuvable ! Sakura est introuvable !

Fronçant les sourcils, je décidai de recommencer la fouille, vérifiant un recoin que j'aurais raté…

Mais rien.

Pas de Sakura en vue. Bon, peut être que je devrais repasser par les endroits où j'étais, on a du se perdre au milieu de la foule.

Mais non. Je ne la retrouvais toujours pas.

Je commençai légèrement à m'inquiéter, cet enfoiré de Sai n'était pas non plus devant un de ses merveilleux tableaux à expliquer à une supposée groupie la profondeur de son art, j'en conclus donc qu'ils étaient ensemble. Ça avait un côté rassurant, enfin, sur le fait qu'elle ne s'était perdue mais… Pendant l'espace d'un instant, je songeai aux toilettes et une image d'elle et Sai à m'en donner la nausée germa dans mon esprit. Je hochai vigoureusement la tête pour repousser cette image et pour me remettre les idées en place. Non, ça, ce n'était pas Sakura. Contrairement à d'autres, elle est encore pourvue d'une certaine éthique !

Alors oublions les toilettes et allons voir un peu dehors.

En plein dans le mil ! C'est là que je la vis, devant le parking, presque morte de froid, jetant frénétiquement des regards des deux côtés, les bras extrêmement croisés sur sa poitrine, habillée de sa petite robe grise, destinée à faire plaisir à cet enfoiré. Je grimaçai à cette pensée, mais au moment où j'allai m'approcher d'elle, Sai entra dans mon champ de vision, une veste noire à la main. Ils étaient tous les deux dos à moi, mais je pouvais parfaitement entendre ce qu'ils se disaient.

-Tu devrais rentrer chez moi, ce soir, il se fait tard ! Argumenta Sai en posant la veste sur les épaules frêles de ma meilleure amie.

-Et Sasuke ? Demanda Sakura, à ma plus grande joie.

Oui, _et Sasuke ?_

Cette crapule ne croyait tout de même pas qu'elle allait se laisser faire sans rien dire ou qu'elle m'abandonnerait pour lui.

-Il est entre de bonnes mains, ne t'en fais pas. Et puis, mon appart' n'est pas très loin, tu pourras l'appeler une fois là bas, je suis sûr qu'il comprendra. Expliqua t il, me faisant fulminer.

Son ton était empreint d'une telle convoitise que je ne vois pas comment il pourrait convaincre Sakura de passer la nuit avec lui. Mais je vis dans une vision d'horreur Sakura lui sourire d'un air entendu avant de l'embrasser avec fougue. Est-ce qu'elle vient d'accepter ?

-T'es gentil mais je commence mes cours demain… Reprit elle.

Ouf ! Bien raisonnée, Saku ! Maintenant, tu te casse, le rhinocéros* !

-Allons, Sakura, tu vas pas me dire que t'es assagie ? Se moqua Sai en entourant Sakura de ses sales pattes. Toi et moi… On sait parfaitement qui tu es ! Oublie un peu l'imbécile de service… Trop gamin pour toi !

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour en l'entendant m'insulter de la sorte, je faillis trahir ma présence en grinçant des dents mais il fallait laisser notre Sakura nationale faire, elle me féfendra, à coup sûr ! Je suis son meilleur ami après tout…

Mais contre toute attente et à mon plus grand désarroi, Sakura se mit à rire… Oui, elle rigolait à la remarque ! Pourquoi elle en rigolait d'ailleurs ? Je n'arrive pas à concevoir la réponse ! J'aimerai juste croire qu'elle trouve la remarque stupide mais non, ce n'était pas le cas ! Car vint sa réplique… Qui m'a glacé le sang :

-Sur ce point, on est totalement d'accord ! Tu sais qu'il a voulu m'empêcher de venir ici, ce gros naze ?

Elle est _totalement d'accord_…

Ils sont _totalement d'accord_…

Elle trouve que je suis trop gamin pour elle et elle vient de me traiter de _gros naze_. Venant d'elle, ça faisait tout de même mal, mine de rien ! Elle ne m'a jamais insulté de toute sa vie. Elle se moquait souvent de moi, c'est vrai, mais jamais au grand jamais elle ne m'a ouvertement dit que je n'étais qu'un gamin ou un _gros naze._ Et là, ça fait juste l'effet d'une massue en pleine poitrine. Je croyais connaître son avis le plus intégral sur moi, je croyais qu'elle me défendrai face à lui (bien que j'en ai pas besoin), je croyais qu'elle l'aurait fait pour son meilleur ami, je croyais…

_Tu sais, ce n'est pas en me disant tout ce que tu croyais que tu vas m'empêcher d'y aller._

Et là, ce n'est certainement pas en énumérant tout ce que je croyais que je vais changer les faits.

Je ne l'influence plus autant qu'avant… Aujourd'hui, les « je croyais » ne marchent plus avec elle ! Ce qui importe, c'est que elle, elle croit que je suis trop gamin. Non, elle en est même sûre et certaine. Elle en rigolait. Elle riait parce que c'est moi qu'elle trouvait infantile, naze, sans intérêt.

Je les vois se rouler une nouvelle pelle mais je m'en foutais. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle gâche la soirée en disant ça ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle soit _totalement d'accord_ avec lui ? Et pourquoi cela sonne t il comme une trahison à mes oreilles ?

-Il pourrait se vexer si tu lui disais une chose pareille. Fit remarquer Sai entre deux baisers.

_Vexé_, le mot est faible. Elle m'a trahi, oui !

-Mais on s'en fout de lui et de ses états d'âme à la con !

Elle s'en fout… Ils s'en foutent… Elle se fout de moi, son meilleur ami, de ce que je ressens là, de mon état_ d'âme à la con,_ incapable de digérer et de comprendre ses mots et sa trahison impromptue. Elle s'en fout… ?

Et moi, sans savoir pourquoi, ça me donne une putain de migraine doublée d'une rage impossible.

Non, je sais exactement pourquoi ça me met en colère.

Parce que je suis déçu.

Oui, déçu, parce que je pensais réellement que ça allait pour le mieux entre nous vu qu'elle a enfin tout oublié mais non, les apparences peuvent s'avérer très trompeuses. Les choses ne sont pas comme je le pensais.

-Attends moi là, je vais appeler un taxi et on rentre ! Décréta Sai, l'embrassant une dernière fois avant de la laisser, souriante.

Elle souriait, je le sentais même si elle était dos à moi. Elle est heureuse. Cette enflure la rendait heureuse, au moins lui, ce n'est pas _un gamin_ ou _un naze_ comme moi qui a _des états d'âmes à la con_. C'est certainement ce qu'elle doit se dire, là, à l'instant.

Animé d'une colère que je savais un peu déplacée, je m'avançai vers elle d'un pas rageur, elle avait saisi son cellulaire, le mien sonna immédiatement, elle est en train de se retourner vers moi, ayant entendu la sonnerie… Elle voulait m'appeler mais je m'en fichais. Je me mis à tirer son bras avec une force complètement inutile avant de la traîner vers la voiture, je la sens se débattre tant bien que mal, ce qui me fit doucement rigoler…

-Arrête, Sasuke ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

C'est à moi de poser cette question, _idiote_ !

Toi,_ qu'est ce que tu fais ?_

Non, qu'est ce que tu as fait de ma meilleure amie ? L'honnête, la sincère, la bienveillante Sakura ? Celle qui se moquait de moi parce que je pensais souvent à haute voix, celle qui réagissait comme une gamine quand Naruto ne voulait pas payer ses ramens, celle qui refusait de décoller son nez de son livre même pas pour du beurre de cacahuète, celle qui était fière de sortir major de sa classe avec ses airs de petites filles sages… Merde ! Qu'as-tu fais de cette fille là, Sakura ?

-Sasuke, tu me fais mal !

… Pas plus que toi qui as tellement changé !

Mais je suis idiot, n'est ce pas ? De croire que tu serais toujours la même après trois ans, de croire que finalement, tout peut redevenir comme avant. Foutaises. Tu as changé. Tellement changé. Ou alors c'est moi qui aime croire que tu es toujours telle que tu es avec Naruto et moi. Je l'admets. Je croyais que tu étais comme ça avec tout le monde mais que Naruto et moi comptions plus que tout pour toi. Alors quand je te vois, là, parler à mal de moi, je ne comprends pas. Même Naruto, tu ne l'as jamais insulté, enfin je crois. C'est bien dommage de ne pas pouvoir être partout avec toi sans que tu t'en aperçoives, rien que pour savoir si tu as l'habitude d'insulter tes amis en leur absence.

-Sasuke, laisse la tranquille !

Sai, hein ?

Pendant l'espace d'un instant, Sakura, j'ai vraiment cru, ou carrément espéré, que tu n'étais avec lui que parce qu'il me ressemble physiquement. Je l'avoue, c'est égoïste mais comme tu le sais déjà, les « je croyais » et toi…

-Sasuke ! S'il te plait…

La ferme !

-Sasuke…

_LA FERME !_

-Arrête toi, je t'en prie !

Non, tais toi !

-Sasuke, regarde où tu vas, nous allons…

_TAIS TOI ! _

Tes larmes de crocodiles, gardes les pour un autre imbécile… Garde les pour le convaincre que tu as un bon fond, garde tes larmes pour quelqu'un qui le mérite, quelqu'un qui mérite que tu lui mente, que tu joue la comédie devant lui et que tu l'insulte derrière son dos…

-Arrête, je t'en supplie ! Tu vas nous tuer !

_Ah oui, mais c'est vrai que tu tiens tellement à ta misérable petite vie !_

…

_INCONSCIENTE ! Ne touche pas à ça !_

Trop tard. J'aperçois déjà la route en train de quitter mon champ de vision, elle a failli tirer sur le frein à main, je l'en ai empêché mais la voiture s'est braquée, il était déjà trop tard.

Je sens pleinement le vide d'en dessous qui nous attend et mon seul réflexe fut de la regarder… Son visage était baigné de larmes, ses yeux humides fixés vers notre destination finale, sa bouche grande ouverte mais aucun son n'en sortit ou plutôt c'est moi qui n'entendais plus rien, elle serrait ma main tellement fort…

Nous allions nous écraser et elle avait peur.

_A sept ans, tu avais peur des chevaux, tu refusais même de monter Tequila, le poney de la fête foraine… Tu m'as supplié de monter avec toi et nous sommes tombés ensemble._

_A dix ans, une araignée s'est collée à tes cheveux… Tu as dis que tu craignais ces bêtes et Naruto a du te laver les cheveux pour te rassurer qu'il l'a bien enlevé._

_A treize ans, un serpent s'est infiltré dans ta tente, lors d'un camping familial… Konan et Itachi ont du le tuer sous tes yeux pour te faire arrêter de trembler, mais tu étais toujours effrayée et tu as du dormir entre Naruto et moi._

_A seize ans… Tu as subitement arrêté d'avoir peur de tout. Tu as pris de l'assurance et c'en devenait agréable. Tu allais même jusqu'à poursuivre Naruto, un reptile à la main pour lui faire peur. Mais j'ai su plus tard que ce qui te faisais le plus peur, c'est moi et mes réactions. Tu étais juste amoureuse. Tu avais juste peur que je te rejette._

_Et là, vingt ans… Que crains tu Sakura ? A quoi pense tu ?_

_A qui pense tu ?_

Moi, je pense que si je n'avais pas été aussi naze, tu ne serais jamais partie, tu n'aurais jamais été malheureuse, tu ne m'aurais jamais oublié de la sorte… Tu ne m'aurais pas insulté, je n'aurais jamais perdu le contrôle et rien de tout ceci ne serait jamais arrivé.

… Et surtout nous ne serions pas là, en suspens, dans cette voiture qui n'attendait que son heure, le temps s'étant arrêté comme dans toute chute interminable.

As-tu déjà vu ta vie défiler devant tes yeux, Sakura ?

Moi, oui.

Alors, vas-tu partir avant, après ou avec moi ?

Non, je t'interdis de partir sans moi !

Ton regard émeraude sonne comme un adieu.

Mais moi…

_-Je refuse de te perdre. Encore_.

* * *

* Selon un dico assez naze que j'ai pris, Sai signifie Rhinocéros, j'espère que c'est vrai ! )

* * *

Au faite, qui regarde The vampire diaries ? (Allez quoi, rien que pour le cynisme de Damon Salvatore ^^… Non ? Pas tentées ?) Pour la scène de l'accident, je me suis inspirée d'une OST de la série : « Down » de Jason Walker. ^^ C'est niais mais ça correspond tellement à la scène.

Concernant ce chapitre… Hum… Dites, vous me laissez les faire crever dans l'accident ? x3

Evidemment, nan !

Alors les paris sont ouverts ! Pourquoi Sasuke est tellement en colère pour une si petite insulte ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi Sakura a proféré l'insulte ? Quelqu'un va les trouver au beau milieu de nulle part ? xp S'en sortiront ils indemnes ? Quel impact cet accident aura sur la relation Sasusaku ? Faites vos jeux ! XD

Yuri chan. (qui déprime à fond là mais qui espère obtenir des réponses de votre part pour remonter la pente)

Bisous.


	7. Chapter 7

Ah… Je me sens plutôt productive ce mois ci, je vous assure. Même si bon… Je dois vous avouer que j'ai une panne d'inspiration avec Deux princes, quatre roturières… Mais voilà, c'est à ça que sert les autres fics. A passer le temps, à reprendre gout à l'écriture. Et puis, je me suis éclatée à faire ce chapitre, malgré le côté un peu glauque… Par contre, je pense que c'est le dernier dans le genre, ma vie est déjà assez dark comme ça.

Je ne me souviens pas qui m'en a fait la remarque mais… On retrouve ici comment Sasuke a pu être meilleur ami avec une fille pendant dix ans.

RARs Anonymes:

mash-au: je sais pas pourquoi mais ça veut pas t'envoyer un MP et du coup, je suis obligée de te répondre ici (avec grand espoir que tu sois en train de lire ceci!)... Je te remercie beaucoup pour tes reviews, ça fait chaud au coeur vu que cette fic est un peu du vécu... J'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire au début. merci beaucoup.

Mayuri: cela faisait longtemps :( Bon mais toujours est il que la suite est là. Hehe, et non, je suis pas morte. Au fait, c'est toi "Mayuuri-chan"? J'ai eu un doute parce que le résumé, c'était pas le même. Bref, pour mon histoire, je sais pas comment tu vas réagir mais... Ca va être... Chiant. :) Merci pour ta longue review (tu devrais passer plus souvent en coup de vent comme ça, regarde t'as fait un pavé!).

KiKi: merci beaucoup! :) Ça me flatte tout ça! Voila ce qui va arriver et... Ça risque de na pas plaire! ^^

Chi-chan: Eh non, je ne l'abandonne toujours pas... Voici une suite. Je te remercie pour ta review, bien que j'ai fait la bourde de mettre autant de temps pour te répondre. Ahem. Ah, oui, Sasuke... Il est con et Sakura... Bah, elle est pas en reste. Mais ça donne des couleurs à l'histoire. :) Quant à Vampire diaries... J'arrive pas à trouver le livre, j'ai beau chercher, que dalle. Dommage car d'habitude, je préfère lire.

Nenette: Une nouvelle lectrice? Désolée d'avoir fait tant attendre, c'est pas vraiment mon genre, d'habitude, je suis plus efficace. En tout cas merci pour ta review, ça me touche. Et voici donc la suite.

mama: Merci de ta lecture et de ta review, la suite est là donc je vais pas faire saliver davantage. Et t'en fait pas pour la fin... C'est pas encore dans la poche!

Rosy: merci pour ta review... Ah lala, ça devient difficile de répondre au pronostics mais j'adore les lectrices qui en font! Moi aussi, je déteste Sai! Enfin dans les fics et dans les épisodes 23 à 50 du shippuden. :) Voici une suite, je sais pas si ça va plaire, franchement j'appréhende!

CookieKandy: L'idée de l'art abstrait m'es venu après avoir moi même tenté l'expérience. Et j'en suis jamais revenue indemne. Carré blanc sur fond blanc, j'aurais du y penser mais on va y revenir plus tard. Merci pour ta review...

Ouf, je crois que je n'ai oublié personne.

En espérant que cela vous plaise, mes chères… Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Le monde bascule...

A l'approche de l'abysse inéluctable qu'est la mort, l'esprit humain divague. Il devient alors nostalgique, réfléchi et sincère. Il nous renvoie nos regrets et remords en pleine face, nous rappelle certaines choses que l'on a faites et d'autres qu'on n'a jamais su faire. Nos erreurs en d'autres termes. Mais lorsqu'on sursaute enfin pour rejoindre la réalité, il est déjà trop tard. La mélancolie, douce mais envahissante, s'est déjà emparée de notre cœur… La fin du voyage approche à une vitesse vertigineuse et voila comment il ne nous reste plus qu'une seconde pour les prononcer… Nos derniers mots, notre rédemption, la dernière chance fictive que l'on croit avoir, le désir puissant qui aspire à tout réparer une dernière fois avant que notre vie parte en vrille.

_-Je refuse de te perdre. Encore._

Mais au final, ce ne sont toujours que des mots. Déments, insensés et… Complètement inutiles.

* * *

A l'école, les professeurs avaient tous la très fâcheuse tendance à former des groupes de trois, composés de deux garçons et d'une fille…

On avait à peine six ans. Bonjour art plastique et bricolage !

Pour ma part, ce n'était pas la peine de chercher un coéquipier, Naruto était à portée de main… On était inséparables depuis les couches, chose normale vu que nos mères sont plus que meilleures amies. C'était donc une sorte d'obligation génétique ! Itachi est ami avec Yahiko, l'aîné de Naruto alors… Cela allait de soi ! Et à deux, on arrivait toujours à tout faire mieux que les autres, surtout niveau bêtises. Alors, les coloriages… Merci pour l'aide mais on s'en passera, particulièrement si c'est une fille.

-Silence ! S'égosilla la maitresse d'école, arrivant à peine à couvrir le brouhaha infantile que les autres faisaient. Oui, _les autres_, car même enfants, on n'était pas bête. Enfin, Naruto, lui, s'est « imbécilisé » avec l'âge, à mon avis.

Une fois groupés, une seule petite fille restait… Et alors qu'il y avait pas mal de groupes de deux qui restaient, la maîtresse a illico presto décidé qu'elle serait dans le nôtre en disant juste qu'elle s'appelait Haruno, avec un sourire nostalgique.

Moi et Naruto, on a juste râlé…

On ne voulait pas d'une fille avec nous, surtout si elle avait les cheveux roses et qu'elle suçait encore son pouce… Le rose, c'était un symbole fort de gnangnans, de froufrous féminins (mais on n'en savait encore rien), de séances de pleurnicheries et surtout d'emmerdements. Donc autant dire tout ce qui bousille la vie d'un garçon de six ans, parce que, aussi bizarrement que cela puisse paraitre, nous avions déjà pas mal de succès à l'époque et le comble, c'est que ça ne nous plaisait pas.

Au final, l'institutrice nous a expliqué qu'elle était la sœur de Konan, celle qui trainait tout le temps avec Itachi et Yahiko, celle avec qui ils ont formé un groupe exactement à notre âge…

On a vite changé d'avis.

* * *

La première fois que j'ai pris le volant, je me suis dit : _ça y est, j'y suis, ma liberté. Enfin._

Je n'avais alors que seize ans et mon père, ne voulant aucunement rater cette belle occasion pour se faire bien voir, m'a acheté ma première voiture. Ou plutôt, il venait de m'expédier ma première voiture : un pick up noir, très américanisé. A l'époque, cela faisait exactement quatre ans qu'il a divorcé de maman, quatre ans qu'il nous a tous éjecté de sa vie pour aller vivre aux Etats-Unis avec une autre femme, et quatre ans qu'il était resté en (très) mauvais termes avec Itachi et moi… Mais il essayait de se rattraper autant que possible. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Avec ces choses bien matériels qu'il nous offre, il pense peut être pour nous acheter ? Certainement, mais comme de parfaits esprits vengeurs, Itachi et moi, nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour accepter ses « trucs » sans broncher mais sans rien lui envoyer en retour, même pas des cartes de vœux pour Noel.

Vous trouvez que nous sommes des profiteurs ingrats ?

Croyez moi, il a fait pire avec notre mère. Notre mère qui ne s'en remettait toujours pas.

Mais je m'écarte du sujet…

Ma première voiture donc... Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi, je ne suis pas con. En tout cas, certainement pas le genre de con qui bousille sa bagnole. Et pourtant, c'est ce qui se passe quand on a un frère comme Itachi (qui est con) et qu'on lui prête sa voiture, sous prétexte que sa caisse à lui était au garage.

Je m'en souviens très bien, de cette période. Le lycée n'était pas encore terminé, j'habitais chez grand frère pendant que maman était à Okinawa (en cure de désintox anti Fugaku Uchiwa). Un soir, Itachi m'a demandé mes clés, en me disant qu'il allait faire une petite virée avec Yahiko et Konan, et bien sûr, moi, comme un imbécile, j'ai cédé sans poser de question. Non, parce qu'à la base, je connaissais très bien Konan… Elle avait un caractère bien trempé et elle était à cheval sur les règles donc j'ai bêtement cru qu'elle l'arrêterait s'il commençait à faire son excessif. Et sinon, y'avait aussi Yahiko. Lui, impossible de le bourrer, son estomac, c'est du béton armé. Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais…

Mais non, le lendemain matin, j'apprends qu'ils sont tous à l'hôpital, sérieusement blessés.

Ils auraient heurté une vache… Une vache qui a une racine, un long tronc et des feuilles, oui ! Ils ont tous un peu bu et se sont joliment crashé contre un arbre alors tu parles d'une vache plantée en plein milieu de la route…

Naruto était en parfait état de panique, Sakura tombait régulièrement dans les pommes et moi… Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai su ce que c'était que d'avoir la peur au ventre, et ce, même si je ne laissais rien paraitre pour essayer de soutenir mes amis.

Aucun de nos parents n'étaient là car aucun de nous n'osait leur dire ce qui se passe, sous risque de crises cardiaques collectives, alors on a du s'entraider pour s'occuper de nos ainés, touts seuls, comme des grands.

Mais il fallait être réaliste, nous n'étions que des gamins de seize ans alors au bout de deux jours après cris, pleurs et menaces, nous avons fini par appeler nos mères respectives.

Kushina a frisé la syncope, ma mère la crise d'apoplexie et celle de Sakura l'infarctus. Comme nous étions trois, nous avions reçu trois réprimandes différentes de chacune d'entre elles.

Les problèmes ne viennent jamais seuls.

Voyez comme c'est flippant de voir qu'un simple choix d'institutrice d'école ait pu nous lier à jamais.

* * *

Mon corps est engourdi de partout, très peu endolori mais juste engourdi. Mon esprit continue toujours de me projeter ces images incohérentes de mon passé, me donnant presque le tournis, tellement ces flashback sont brutaux et aveuglants. C'est comme si quelqu'un avait placé des écrans géants, juste sous mes paupières, m'obligeant ainsi à regarder un film de très mauvaise qualité repasser en boucle. Encore et encore. Certaines séquences se défilant les unes après les autres, ralenties, effrénées, en avance rapide d'autres passant à l'envers. Des voix fluettes, des scènes embuées, des impressions de déjà vues, un sentiment de confusion… D'incompréhension, surtout. De colère aussi. Tout tournait à une vitesse ahurissante, tant j'avais l'impression que mes globes oculaires ne suivaient plus, tressautant presque dans leurs orbites, me faisant un mal de chien...

La douleur, signe avant coureur d'un retour imminent à la réalité.

…

Blanche, intense et agressive, la lumière du jour me fait cligner les yeux plusieurs fois avant de me les faire faire refermer pour de bon. Je suis réveillé, la tête complètement vide, le corps lourd et amorphe mais apparemment, je suis vivant : les rayons de soleil me brûlent les yeux, même à travers mes paupières hermétiquement closes. Je ne sais pas exactement où je suis mais ce n'est certainement pas en enfer. Oui. La réalité, elle est ici, dans cette pièce froide aux contours flous et ce silence mortuaire. Dans cet hôpital. C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin de savoir pour le moment.

Je reniflai en grimaçant… Pour une première bouffée d'air frais, ce n'était pas gagné ! Cette odeur de désinfectant mêlée à celle des antibiotiques était tout bonnement écœurante… Je déteste les hôpitaux mais au moins on a eu la décence de me mettre dans une chambre individuelle.

J'ai une de ces soifs…

Il y a un verre d'eau sur la table de nuit, à ma droite. Je me contentai de le lorgner de l'œil… Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de bouger mais au bout d'un certain moment, la réfringence du liquide clair finit par me narguer, moi et ma gorge asséchée… Et puis, il me suffisait de tendre le bras pour l'atteindre.

C'est ainsi que je me redressai, ou plutôt, que j'essayai de me redresser. En vain. Mes muscles refusaient de m'obéir, demeurant complètement immobile et détendu, tandis que mon angoisse commençait à pointer le bout de son nez. Et le chemin qui mène vers le verre me sembla tout à coup aussi loin et aussi difficile qu'un parcours de combattant. Bordel, j'ai l'impression de ne plus sentir mon corps.

Et pourquoi il n'y a personne aux alentours ?

-… Insuffisant ! Je ne vous paye pas pour que vous essayiez… Il n'a que vingt ans et je refuse qu'il reste allongé là plus longtemps, c'est clair ?

Cela vient de l'autre côté de la porte, du couloir en fait… Et je reconnus aisément la voix de mon frère, Itachi. Grave, implacable et froide. Cela lui conférait une certaine supériorité et un charisme que je ne comprendrai sans doute jamais. C'est que c'est pas facile de passer à côté, il a une voix assez… Effrayante, quand il s'y met.

J'entendis son interlocuteur – probablement un médecin- lui suggérer faiblement de se calmer sous peine de me réveiller mais comme tout bon Uchiwa, il trouva la réplique cinglante et parfaite :

-C'est exactement ce que je veux : qu'il se réveille, espèce d'incompétent. Tonna t il un peu plus fort, la voix légèrement tremblante.

Itachi semblait vraiment à bout de nerfs. En dehors du boulot, cela ne lui ressemble pas vraiment, car malgré ses airs supérieurs, mon frère est de nature plutôt calme, patient et très poli. Pour qu'il s'énerve autant, il aurait fallu quelque chose de vraiment grave ou alors que les choses n'aient vraiment pas avancé d'un pouce. Cela ne présageait rien de bon pour mon cas. Horrifié, j'essayai de garder mon sang froid afin de me souvenir de ce qui s'était passé, me creusant les méninges. Pas que j'ai perdu la mémoire mais vous savez, le stress post traumatique nous fait oublier certaines notions comme celle du temps ou de l'espace. Bref…

Itachi continuait de s'égosiller de l'autre côté de la porte. Mais bientôt, j'entendis une voix féminine et très particulière s'élever dans le couloir… Comme d'habitude, elle apaisa instantanément les querelles…

-Itachi, s'il te plait, calme-toi.

Elle était douce, mélodieuse et bienveillante. Rien que le fait de l'entendre fit fonctionner plus rapidement mon organisme. L'envie de la voir y était. De la réconforter aussi. Car elle était si émotive, si sensible. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de moi. Ma bouche était sèche comme pas possible mais je m'en moquais, je fis tous les efforts du monde pour l'ouvrir et les héler doucement...

Cela aurait vraiment été pitoyable à regarder, un petit garçon à sa maman aurait fait mieux mais je m'en fous… J'ai envie de la voir… Puis, après quelques minutes qui m'apparurent comme une éternité, les éclats de voix se calmèrent enfin et la porte s'ouvrit.

…

Un faible sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres tandis que ses grands yeux se remplirent de larmes. Sans un mot, elle se jeta sur moi, m'étreignant jusqu'à m'en broyer les os.

-Maman… Arrivai je enfin à articuler dans un souffle presque inaudible.

Attention, séquence émotion…

-Sasuke… Dieu soit loué… J'ai cru que… Tu ne te réveillerais jamais… T'avais l'air… Sanglota t elle dans mon cou.

Cela fait du bien, et même si maintenant, elle m'écrase un peu, je me sens beaucoup mieux. J'ai envie de dire quelque chose, de la rassurer mais je me souvins soudainement que ma bouche était toujours presque aussi sèche que les sables du Sahara… Le verre d'eau semblait me rappeler à l'ordre.

-… J'… S-Soi…

Mais elle ne m'écouta pas, continuant de me serrer contre elle alors que je sentais ses larmes glisser sur mon épaule, mouillant ainsi cette espèce d'uniforme affreuse que j'avais sur le dos. Mine de rien, quelque part, cela me fait mal de la voir comme ça. Pour qu'elle réagisse ainsi, ça devait être vraiment grave… Ce qui m'est arrivé. J'ai du frôler la mort de très près. Des bribes de souvenir me reviennent subséquemment mais rien de vraiment précis… Peut être que je n'avais pas envie de m'en souvenir, aussi. Qui sait, j'ai peut être fait des conneries avant de perdre connaissance ?...

Ma mère me serra plus fort, m'octroyant une belle douleur dans les côtes mais je ne voulais pas me plaindre. Alors je fermai les yeux…

_Elle est assise à côté de moi, sur le siège avant, les yeux terrifiés, ses cheveux roses collés à son visage complètement inondé de larmes… Elle avait peur et moi, je venais de passer la vitesse pour la quatrième fois, l'adrénaline et la colère à fond dans mes veines…_

_Ses cris se font de plus en plus stridents… Mais je ne l'écoute plus. Elle m'a trahi et puis c'est tout._

_-Sasuke, arrête !_

_J'avais envie qu'elle se taise…_

_-Sasuke, je t'en prie, tu vas nous tuer…_

_Non, tais toi !_

_-Sasuke !_

_Ferme la, je te dis !_

_-Sasuke… !_

…

-Sasuke…

…

-Sasuke ? Sasuke… Tu m'entends ?...

Sa voix me parait lointaine. Presque inaudible. Et bientôt, mes yeux ne virent plus son visage, seulement un nuage difforme. Noir, blanc… Rose, aussi, peut être.

J'ai fait une connerie monumentale et cette fois, c'était plus qu'une simple impression. Une certitude.

* * *

-Oui, je te dis qu'il va très bien…

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé plus tôt, tu savais que je suis au Japon pour un congrès… Ca aurait pu…

-Ah, parce qu'il est dans un lit d'hôpital, c'est devenu ton fils, tout à coup. Ecoute moi bien Fugaku, tu n'as plus aucun droit sur eux, tu les as abandonnés et ils ne veulent plus rien savoir de toi…

-Mais à qui parles tu de droit ? C'est toi qui m'as interdit de les revoir, je te signale… Alors que ce sont aussi mes fils et depuis le début.

… Ce ne sont que des chuchotis. Des bribes de conversations. Un cauchemar éveillé, forcément… Mais j'émergeai lentement. Ce n'est pas possible que mon père soit ici, encore moins si c'est pour me voir et pour finir par se disputer avec ma mère.

On devait être le soir car je ne sens plus de lumière vive me brûler les paupières. Ma bouche reste toujours aussi sèche mais ce n'était pas pire qu'à mon premier réveil, je crois que j'ai eu le temps de m'y faire. J'ouvris alors doucement les yeux et ceux-ci affrontèrent directement le rayonnement vif et bleuâtre de la lampe à néon, mais je ne me crispai pas pour autant. Quelqu'un a du redressé le lit puisque je me trouve presque dans une position assise… Je remarque aisément deux formes sombres massives sur ma gauche et me rends alors compte que non, je ne suis pas en train de rêver. Mon père est bien là. Son attaché case et sa veste sont sur le fauteuil d'à côté tandis qu'il se tenait debout, dos à moi, les mains dans les poches, cachant ainsi ma mère. Je ne vois pas les traits de mon père mais je crois que je le connais assez pour deviner ses mimiques lorsque ma mère et lui commencent à parler d'Itachi et moi.

-Heureuse que tu t'en sois enfin rendu compte mais il est un peu tard pour ça, non ? Répliqua brillamment ma mère.

-Mieux vaut tard que jamais… Laisse moi régler la note de tout ça, ce serait la moindre des choses. Sasuke n'est pas encore tout à fait majeur, en plus.

Bah, tiens !

Là c'est sûr, je ne rêve pas car ça, c'est mon père tout craché… Il ne recommence à jouer les pères modèles que lorsque maman peut le tolérer. Je suppose que l'occasion était trop belle aussi. _Je suis blessé, j'ai besoin de la famille_ et tout le tralala mystique… A croire qu'il avait un radar programmé sur ce genre d'évènements ! Pendant six mois, je n'ai pas de ses nouvelles et il suffit que j'aie un accident pour qu'il rapplique à la seconde. Et en plus, moi, je ne l'ai jamais su qu'il était au Japon ! Peut être est ce du au timing surchargé d'un homme d'affaire mais au fond, je m'en fous royalement… Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je n'ai aucune espèce d'envie de me réveiller pour lui parler, à lui.

Ca me fiche déjà assez mal de me rappeler ma connerie, il n'allait pas en remettre une couche en plus.

-Sasuke a vingt ans… Il est déjà assez grand pour…

-Ecoute moi bien, Mikoto. Coupa mon père, un certain agacement se faisant ressentir dans sa voix. Itachi et Sasuke sont encore mes fils, aux dernières nouvelles, ça ne sert à rien de les monter contre moi parce qu'ils resteront à jamais des Uchiwa. De ce fait, tout ce qu'il leur arrive me concerne, moi aussi.

Le grand discours… Il ne changera donc jamais. Même si maintenant, il n'est plus question de garde d'enfants et de divorces, il continue toujours de revendiquer ses soit disant droits pour je ne sais quelle raison. C'est vrai quoi, il débarque toujours à l'improviste et à chaque fois, il fait tout péter avec maman, en se la jouant grand sensible et père idéal... Comme si ce qu'il a fait auparavant n'avait pas été suffisant. On sait tous que touts ses pour parler interminables, il ne s'en souviendra même plus une fois qu'il aura quitté de la terre nipponne. Jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne pour reprendre la discussion. Un père à temps partiel. Voilà ce qu'il en est de Fugaku Uchiwa mais Itachi et moi… On sait qu'on n'a plus de père et depuis bien longtemps.

-Ah oui ? Très bien… Si tu le vois comme ça. Si tu te sens si concerné par leur train-train de vie, tu dois certainement savoir que ton fils cadet partage un logement en plein centre ville avec son meilleur ami. D'ailleurs, rappelle moi son nom déjà…

_Maman, ne te fatigues pas… Il essaie encore de t'enrôler. _

-Il vit avec Naruto Uzumaki, qui va aussi à Kyodai…

Un coup de chance qu'il connaisse Kushina, la mère de Naruto, si vous voulez mon avis… Je doute qu'il connaisse vraiment mon meilleur ami, ne serait ce que de vue. Ni qu'il s'en soucie d'ailleurs. Tout ce qui l'intéresse, c'est de se faire bien voir par ma mère pour qu'elle ne lui retire pas le fond pittoresque qu'elle a investi dans ses affaires. Mais comme toujours, ma mère est trop gentille et finit souvent pas croire qu'il se soucie vraiment de nous.

-… Je sais aussi que Sasuke s'est inscrit pour un championnat inter-facultés de tennis, qu'Itachi a récemment conclu une fusion avec les Hyuuga et que ça ne sert à rien que tu me demandes des choses les concernant. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je connais mes fils, Mikoto… Je les connais et je m'en soucie ! Rajouta t il avec l'assurance légendaire Uchiwaïenne.

Ah merde, je la vois pas mais je sens qu'elle est en train de gober son histoire… Ma mère n'a pas été avec lui pour rien, il répète sans cesse que tout Uchiwa qui se respecte avait un pouvoir de convictions supérieur à la moyenne. La preuve en est, il s'en sert tout le temps avec ma mère depuis qu'il la connait et bizarrement, à chaque fois, ça marche. N'empêche, il a l'air vachement sincère en plus… Il va falloir que j'intervienne…

Alors je me mis à bouger et à grogner quelque chose d'inintelligible, au moins pour attirer leur attention. Et comme prévu, ils s'arrêtèrent de parler et ma mère vint se précipiter à mon chevet.

-Sasuke, Sasuke… Ca va ?... Me demanda t elle tendrement alors qu'elle retraçait mon visage avec ses doigts.

-S-Soif… Arrivai enfin à articuler.

Elle sourit légèrement et contourne mon lit pour prendre le verre sur la table de nuit, me laissant ainsi face à mon père qui, étrangement, se retrouve figé face à la situation. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça et ça me trouble, bien que je feigne le contraire en lui lançant un regard sévère et lourd de reproches. Il ne dit rien. Il ne dit jamais rien de toute façon. Il se contente tout juste de me regarder avec son air impassible mais je sais mieux que quiconque que ce n'est qu'un masque et que moi, comme toujours, j'aurais vraiment payé cher pour savoir à quoi il pense, là.

Après que ma mère m'ait fait boire une gorgée salvatrice d'eau, elle ordonna à mon père d'aller chercher le médecin. Celui-ci obtempéra à la seconde, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas trop, et partit sans demander son reste.

-Qu'est ce qu'il fabrique ici ? M'enquis je tout de suite après avoir repris la faculté de parler, provoquant un roulement des yeux chez ma mère. Mais elle ne me répond pas et s'assied au bord de mon lit pour ensuite lisser le drap au dessus de mes genoux avec des gestes quelques peu nerveux et maladroits…

Elle n'a pas envie d'en parler, c'est évident, mais pour une fois, je ne suis pas d'accord. Je ne suis pas tellement d'humeur à supporter mon père, ni son hypocrisie et ses mensonges encore une fois. Je sais comment il est. C'est pourquoi je pense qu'il n'a rien à faire ici et je compte dire à ma mère ce que je pense justement.

Mais je n'eus pas le temps d'en placer une car mon père revint assez vite (un peu trop vite à mon goût) avec un homme échevelé et quelque peu replet. Sa peau d'une pâleur exemplaire, son nez crochu, son double menton et ses lunettes rondes à contour sombre faisaient penser à une oie grassouillette qui serait juste bon pour l'abattoir. Il se dandina vers moi avec un sourire apparemment perplexe et sortit l'élément préféré des médecins en examen pour post comateux… Le fameux stylo-torche. Ce n'est franchement pas nécessaire de me griller l'œil avec ce truc, j'ai reconnu mon père il me semble. D'ailleurs, celui-ci est encore en train bloquer dans le vide. Ca me fait bizarre, pour une fois… Il a l'air vraiment… Affecté.

-Alors ? Comment te sens tu, mon grand ? Des nausées, des migraines, des vertiges… ? Me demanda t le médecin avec un ton expert, m'extirpant de mes pensées et de mes draps aussi en passant.

« Mon grand »… Ouais, genre. Il me plait ce type ! Je suis assez tenté de lui balancer que non, je ne suis pas enceinte cependant, je me ravisai en voyant ma mère totalement anxieuse. Et mon père devenir livide. Ce n'était vraiment pas son genre.

Mais tout de même, c'est moi qui suis censé poser des questions, ici, pas eux. Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est moi le comateux qui venait de se réveiller, celui qui ne savait rien à ce qui se passait. Alors je posai la première question qui me vint à la bouche. Automatiquement.

-Où est Sakura ?

Ne me demandez pas pourquoi cette question, moi-même je n'en sais fichtre rien ! Je n'y ai plus repensé depuis mon réveil et là, c'est sorti tout seul… Parfois, je me surprends moi-même mais voila, c'est dit. Maintenant, attente de réponse.

-A la maison… Elle est passée y'a deux heures. Répondit calmement ma mère tout en suivant du regard tous les faits et gestes du toubib.

-Hein, quoi ? Elle n'a rien ? Pas de fracture ? Pas de commotions cérébrales ? Pas de… Rien ? M'informai je avec un regard que je qualifierais d'effaré.

Ma mère me regarde avec un drôle d'air, comme si ma question était un outrage en soi mais quoi ? On a été dans la même voiture quand même, on est tombé ensemble dans ce qui me semblait être un (profond) ravin et c'est moi qui me retrouve à végéter pendant qu'elle, elle se baladait librement. Non, mais comment ça se fait quoi ? Et d'ailleurs, depuis combien de temps je suis ici ?

-Ton airbag a pris un peu de retard sur son enclenchement mais la voiture s'est déjà roulée en tonneau… Ton épaule s'est déboitée et tu t'es brisé une côte lors du premier impact. Mais ton amie s'en est sortie indemne. Encore heureux que vous ne soyez rentré dans le camion… Exposa le docteur en tâtant mes genoux meurtris.

Ouais, c'est une chance que… Quoi ? Il a dit que quoi là ?

-Un… Un camion ? Mais quel camion ?

Je fronçais les sourcils : il n'y avait pas de camion devant nous, je l'aurais su si ça avait été le cas ! J'étais encore sobre lorsque j'ai pris le volant ! Le médecin me regarda avec un air curieux, ressemblant plus que jamais à une volaille, puis échangea un regard éloquent avec mes parents… Cela ne présage rien de bon, tout ça.

-Tu… Ne t'en souviens pas, Sasuke ?... Demanda ma mère, un peu inquiète. Sakura a dit que tu as dévalé la pente plutôt que de heurter le camion de plein fouet… En plus, la chute n'aurait pas été fatale puisque la pente n'était pas raide… C'est le camionneur qui vous a ramené.

Un silence sourd s'abattit sur la pièce… Et mon père pâlit un peu plus.

Ai-je été aveuglé par la colère à ce point ? Au point de ne pas voir un camion gros comme ça me passer juste sous mon nez ?... Tout ça, pourquoi, pour une malheureuse insulte ? Et elle… Pourquoi a-t-elle déformée la réalité ? On sait tous que c'est elle qui a tiré sur le frein à main et que moi, comme un imbécile, j'ai essayé de lui en empêcher… Mais en même temps… Et si la pente avait été une falaise ? Aurait elle agi de la même façon ? Peut être pas. Mais je ne crois pas non plus que j'aurais survécu si nous étions entrés en collision avec un camion à toute allure. Une seule explication collait à tout ça : elle a tout calculé. Même dans une situation dramatique, elle a su garder son sang froid pour nous permettre de survivre. Mon airbag a du tout simplement échappé à ses calculs mais vous savez, moi et ma veine à deux balles…

-Alors… Depuis combien de temps je suis ici ? Finis je tout simplement par dire.

-Deux jours. Répondit le docteur tout en continuant de m'ausculter. Tu as eu beaucoup de chance, Sasuke, ta rate aurait pu éclater et ton poumon être perforé. Une épaule déboitée, ce n'était pas la mer à boire.

Il me tapa les genoux avec un petit marteau en bois et en observa les réactions avec attention avant d'aller piquer la plante de mes pieds avec une putain d'aiguille. Hey, c'est au buste que je me suis fait mal, je te ferais dire !

Est-ce que j'ai déjà dit que je détestais les hôpitaux ?

Après cet examen très minutieux (et quand je dis très, c'est que c'est vraiment très minutieux), il m'annonce avec un grand sourire que j'allai m'en sortir. Ouais, sans blague. Il dit que ça ne prendra que quelques jours et je pourrais de nouveau sauter comme un lapin. (Même si je n'en voyais pas l'utilité.) Je ne devrais donc rester que vingt quatre heure de plus dans cet hôpital. Il me tarde d'être à demain soir.

Il me laissa ensuite seul avec mes parents. Mon père a déjà repris un peu de couleur, bien que les Uchiwa aient déjà une pâleur peu commune, et me scruta des yeux silencieusement. Un sourire franc semblait hésiter à se dessiner sur son visage froid mais je pus quand même voir qu'il était soulagé… A quel jeu joue t il exactement ?

-Mikoto, j'aimerais parler seul à seul avec mon fils… Finit il par dire, la mine un peu sombre.

Ma mère tiqua.

-Fugaku, c'est inutile de le bousculer pour le moment… Tu as entendu le médecin, il a besoin de beaucoup de repos.

Elle semble nerveuse, réticente à l'idée de me laisser seul avec le manipulateur de service qu'est mon père mais pour une fois, je crois que je suis bien curieux de savoir ce qu'il pourrait avoir à me dire.

-Maman, laisse. Ca va. Interviens je enfin.

Je ne me range pas du côté de mon père, ça jamais, je ne ferais jamais ça à ma mère mais le fait est qu'il est mon géniteur, aussi absent soit il… Je pourrais transmuter mon sang, ma chair et tout ce que vous voudrez… Cela ne changera rien au fait que je suis une partie de lui et lui de moi.

Ma mère sortit donc de ma chambre, dubitative et un peu dépitée. Je sais ce qu'elle pense de cette entrevue mais je n'ai aucunement l'intention de me laisser faire. Mon père finit par s'asseoir dans le fauteuil d'à côté, baissa la tête et se tritura les mains, ne sachant probablement pas trop quoi en faire. Des mimiques de grands orateurs en pleine préparations, je suppose, ou peut être est il tout simplement nerveux. Mais au lieu de m'attarder cette attitude qui n'est pas tout à fait anodine, mes yeux se sont dérivés sur un anneau en or à son annulaire. Ce petit détail doré suffit pour faire naitre ma colère, plus vive que jamais.

-Tu t'es remarié. Lui fis je remarquer dédaigneusement en l'interpellant du menton.

Il releva sa tête, le visage légèrement blanchi tandis que ses doigts s'entrelaçaient instinctivement…

_Ce n'est pas la peine de te la jouer diplomate, papa, je sais exactement ce que tu vas dire. _

-Pourquoi tu as pris la voiture d'Itachi au juste ? Tu avais le tien il me semble. Eluda t il sans ciller, un sourcil arqué.

J'eus un sourire de dégout, je dois sans doute prendre ça pour un oui mais… Il n'est tout de même pas en train de me réprimander ?

-Ce n'est plus la voiture d'Itachi depuis qu'il a esquinté la mienne. Mais n'essaie pas de changer de sujet, qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ? M'annoncer ton mariage ? Ou t'excuser de ne pas m'y avoir invité ? Répondis je avec hargne et férocité.

-Je te conseille de changer de ton, Sasuke et tout de suite. Ordonna t il froidement.

Je lui ris au nez.

-Je te parle avec le ton que je veux et tu sais parfaitement que c'est ce que tu mérites… Fis je avec encore plus de froideur. Alors je réitère pour la dernière fois : qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ? Et surtout, ne me dis pas que c'est parce que je te manque…

Il soupira, je suppose que je viens de bloquer une certaine partie de son discours de père idéal mais après tout, je m'en moque éperdument. Il resta alors silencieux. C'est drôle, aujourd'hui, son silence semble vouloir dire beaucoup de chose.

-Oui, c'est tout à fait toi, ça… Il aura fallu que je sois sur le point de mourir pour que tu prennes enfin conscience que je suis encore ton fils. Ne puis je m'empêcher d'asséner sans pitié, aucune.

Maintenant, la rage bouillonnait vraiment en moi… Je sais à quel point mes mots sont blessant et c'est ce que je cherche à faire, d'ailleurs… Le blesser. Tout comme il l'a fait avec nous trois durant toutes ces années. Mais ça m'énerve de le voir toujours aussi imperturbable, comme à son habitude… Je sais que ça l'a atteint mais c'est un Uchiwa, lui. Tout comme moi. Alors je sais qu'il n'en montrera pas une miette. Ca me donne encore plus envie d'en remettre une couche.

-Si maman ne t'avais pas appelé… Je me demande si tu serais là, en ce moment même. Tu serais en pleine… Batifolage avec… Qui déjà ? Kate ? Rebecca ? Murmurai je plus pour moi-même que pour lui.

Il ne me répond toujours pas… Gardant ses yeux noirs rivés sur moi, comme s'il attendait le moment opportun pour m'annoncer quelque chose de vraiment contrariant. Parfait, de toute façon, je suis préparé à tout avec lui… Il peut y aller quand il veut, je crois pas qu'il puisse faire pire que ce qu'il a fait il y a plus de huit ans de ça.

-J'ai l'intention de revenir auprès de ta mère. M'annonça t il alors de but en blanc.

Ouais, c'est ça, et je… Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il vient de dire, là ?

_Revenir… Avec ma mère ? Après huit ans d'abandon ? Alors qu'il a encore la bague au doigt ? _

Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir convenablement et je crois bien que ma mâchoire est tombée par terre. Tout s'emmêle dans ma tête… La colère, la rancune, la haine, le déni, la tristesse… Et quelque part peut être, mais vraiment très infime… De la joie. Je me secoue vigoureusement la tête… Comment est ce que je peux être heureux de ce qu'il vient de m'annoncer ? Ne serait ce que pour ma mère… ? Cela devrait me faire mal, je devrais être en train de lui cracher le fond de ma pensée à la figure, je devrais avoir une réaction virulente, le renier… Et pourtant, je reste de marbre, le visage crispé.

Je regarde dans sa direction et voit sur son visage qu'il était tout à fait sérieux. Reste à savoir s'il était sincère mais même dans ce cas… Je m'en fous. Enfin, un peu. Il n'a rien à faire avec nous… Et de toute façon, maman n'acceptera jamais ça, ni même Itachi.

-… Et tu oses dire ça alors que t'es encore marié à une autre femme ? Tu as brisé la famille pour je ne sais quelle raison et après huit ans, tu crois pouvoir recoller les morceaux comme ceux d'une vulgaire vase en porcelaine ? Tu ne crois pas que tu pousse un peu trop, là ? Tu n'as pas vu le mal que tu nous as fait chaque fois que tu reviens dans les parages… ? Tu ne vois pas qu'on se porte bien sans toi ? Ou alors ça te manque d'être père ? Tu sais t'es encore assez jeune pour…

-Sasuke, l'anneau que je porte est celui de mon seul et unique mariage. M'interromps il en mettant en évidence sa main gauche.

J'en eus le souffle coupé et ma colère redescend d'un cran…

-… Et ne pense pas que je n'ai pas regretté toutes ces années que j'ai passé loin de toi et ton frère… Je n'ai jamais aimé une autre femme que ta mère mais elle n'a pas pu me pardonner mes incartades. Me confit il avec une sincérité, tellement inhabituelle que je ne sais plus trop quoi en penser. Je ne te demande pas de me croire, Sasuke… Mais je comptais juste t'en parler, à toi et à Itachi, avant de lui faire une quelconque proposition. Cela ne sert à rien de revenir avec elle si c'est pour vous perdre, tous les deux, dans la même foulée.

J'en suis estomaqué. Mon père… Cherche à… Réunir la famille ? Maintenant ? Pourquoi maintenant, d'ailleurs ? Et son entreprise aux Etats Unis alors?

-Bon, surtout, essaye de ne pas trop y penser pour le moment… Lorsque tu sortiras… On ira tous les quatre à Okinawa et on en parlera tranquillement… Si je suis au Japon, c'est parce que je compte me réinstaller ici, définitivement, quelque soit la décision de ta mère. Enfin, quelque soit _votre_ décision.

_Erreur. Grave erreur, papa._

Il a trop envie de précipiter les choses et il se montre beaucoup trop gentil. _Ce n'est pas normal._ Il y a forcément anguille sous roche ! Et moi, je ne compte pas y mettre les pieds. Tout comme mon frère d'ailleurs. Quant à ma mère… C'est ce qui me fait le plus chié… Enfin, pas ma mère, mais le fait qu'elle soit d'une bonté tellement incroyable qu'il pourrait profiter d'elle sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Et même si on doit en reparler plus tranquillement de tout ça… Il fallait d'abord mettre les choses bien au clair…

-… Ecoute, papa… Compte pas sur moi pour aller à ton congrès familial, d'accord ? Je sors demain, c'est Naruto qui viendra me chercher et je rentrerai directement chez moi. Si tu veux en reparler, ce sera pour plus tard, _non mais vraiment pour plus tard_. Soulignai je alors qu'il commençait à froncer les sourcils. Laisse moi le temps, papa, ça me fait vraiment trop bizarre d'avoir entendu ça…

Il réfléchit quelques secondes et finit par hocher de la tête d'un air compréhensif. Il ramassa ensuite sa veste et son attaché case et se leva… Donc l'audience est terminée, monsieur n'a pas eu une réponse positive et se contente alors tout juste de tourner les talons ? Je m'en doutais bien.

Mais à mon plus grand étonnement, il ne partit pas tout de suite, il contourna mon lit et posa des clés sur ma table de nuit.

-C'est exactement le même modèle mais elle est moins puissante. Comme ça, tu ne pourras plus jouer les pilotes de courses… Glissa t il avec un regard qui se veut complice.

Je vous présente mon père : le concessionnaire. Si vous voulez une voiture américaine et que vous êtes au Japon, contactez le. Si vous voulez une voiture japonaise et que vous êtes aux Etats Unis… Bah, contactez le. Les voitures allemandes, c'est seulement pour ses deux fils.

-Tu penses peut être pouvoir m'acheter ? Rétorquai je alors avec une nouvelle bouffée de colère.

-Tu penses peut être pouvoir marcher jusqu'à Kyodai, chaque jour ? Fit il avec un petit sourire en coin, me clouant sur place… C'est bien ce que je pensais. Repose toi bien et… Je dirai à Naruto de venir te chercher demain.

Oui, moi aussi, _c'est bien ce que je pensais_ : il est en train de reprendre sa nature autoritaire. _Il ne fait que jouer la comédie._ Je suppose que ça a du être dur pour lui de me parler sur un ton aussi gentil, tout à l'heure. Au moins maintenant, je sais à quoi m'en tenir.

* * *

Le jour convenu, les vingt quatre heures sont écoulées, Itachi vient tout juste de passer sans avoir eu grand-chose à dire si ce n'est « T'as une mine hideuse ! »… Etrangement, mon père n'est plus revenu me voir. Pas que j'ai spécialement besoin de lui mais… Pfff. C'est trop bizarre, quoi. Chaque fois que ma mère rentre dans mon champ de vision, je me sens mal à l'aise et je ne peux m'empêcher d'y repenser. Et oui, je pense qu'elle dira oui à mon père si cela ne nous dérangeait pas, Itachi et moi. En même temps, cette fois, ce serait définitivement de notre faute si la famille se brise une seconde fois. Un bel échec et mat, si vous voulez mon avis.

Je terminai de m'habiller avec quand même un peu de mal, je dois avouer qu'avec ces bandages à l'épaule et à la poitrine, c'était loin d'être évident. Ca me serre grave. Et dire que je dois les changer tous les matins et soirs… Ca craint.

-Tu as fini de t'habiller, mon chéri ? Naruto ne devrait plus tarder. S'écria ma mère de l'autre côté du rideau derrière lequel je me changeais.

-Oui, une minute… Répondis je en enfilant une veste.

J'entendis des bruissements de vêtements et comprit qu'elle était en train de ranger mes affaires… Ma mère est toujours au petit soin avec ses fils, elle est comme ça… Tout à coup, une image de mon père vint gâcher le tableau. Est-ce que cela serait toujours comme ça, lorsqu'il… Reviendra ?

-Je continue de croire que tu devrais rentrer avec moi, à Okinawa, le temps de t'en remettre… Ou au moins que tu me laisse rester chez toi… Se plaignit elle alors que je sortais enfin, habillé d'un jean noir, un simple polo assorti et une veste kaki… J'ai renoncé à l'idée de passer mon bras gauche dans la manche, mon épaule me faisait beaucoup trop souffrir pour que ce soit faisable et en plus, je devais encore l'enlever une fois chez moi.

-Maman, je pourrais m'en remettre une fois que j'aurais repris mes habitudes et puis, il me semble que t'as un hôtel à gérer à Okinawa… Je ne veux pas être le boulet qui t'empêche de travailler. Par-dessus tout ça, j'ai des cours, les examens sont pour bientôt et je n'ai pas envie de rater quoi que ce soit… Débitai je sans m'arrêter, de peur qu'elle n'arrive à me convaincre si je me tais.

Elle tordit ses lèvres en réfléchissant… Je sais bien que mon état requiert la présence de ma mère à mes côtés, en ce moment mais comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je me sens vraiment mal à l'aise… Et aussi ingrat que cela puisse paraitre, j'ai besoin de me détacher un peu de la famille… Pour réfléchir. Je ne sais vraiment plus ce que je veux, en ce qui concerne mon père… Car d'abord, c'est évident que j'ai envie de retrouver toute ma famille unie. Mais mon père… Oui, avec lui, c'est quelque chose. J'ai aussi besoin d'en parler avec Itachi avant que notre père ne se mette à l'idée de jouer les grands romantiques auprès de maman.

-Bon, très bien… Si c'est ce que tu veux. Concéda t elle sans poser plus de questions, ce dont je la remerciai silencieusement. Mais je reste à Kyoto encore trois jours…

-… Maman ! Râlai je gentiment en faisant semblant de taper du pied, ce qui la fit rire.

-Vendredi, c'est le festival des fleurs… Se contenta t elle juste de me répondre avec une certaine tendresse dans sa voix.

Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi elle tenait autant à ce festival ni pourquoi chaque année, elle se ramenait pour le fêter avec Itachi et moi. Il y a bien d'autres Matsuri dans la tradition japonaise mais aucun ne semblait importer autant que celui-ci pour elle…

Je souris à ma mère et elle me le rendit. Je n'aime pas la repousser, ça me fiche encore plus mal. Elle a déjà assez enduré d'épreuve comme ça, je me devais d'alléger ses soucis et me montrer sensible. Bon, j'avoue que là, je fais un peu fleur bleue enrobée de guimauve carrément gluante, mais c'est ma mère. Je suis un peu fils à maman et je l'assume parfaitement : oui, j'aime ma mère. Tous les hommes aiment leur mère de toute façon. Je vois pas pourquoi j'irais jouer les durs et prétendre le contraire tout en la repoussant, surtout dans le cas présent. J'ai failli mourir. Moi, son fils. Et elle m'a suffisamment bien élevé pour que je comprenne dans quel état elle est en ce moment. Ce n'est pas la peine de chercher à tout prix à l'éviter. Un peu de distance, ça suffit largement pour réfléchir.

La porte se mit à grincer et nous nous retournons tout de suite vers un Naruto qui exhibait ses trente deux dents…

-Bien alors, je vous laisse, je viendrai manger chez vous demain, d'accord ? Fit ma mère en se hissant sur ses pieds pour me faire la bise. Fais attention à toi, mon chéri. Murmura t elle en ébouriffant légèrement mes cheveux. Naruto, je compte sur toi pour t'occuper de mon fils.

-Bien sûr madame, je serai une vraie petite infirmière ! Répliqua mon abruti de meilleur ami avant que ma mère ne sorte en riant franchement.

-Hehe. Sasuke, mon vieux ! S'exclame t il en se dirigeant tout droit vers moi.

-Salut, le boulet ! Répondis je tandis que je cognais dans le poing qu'il me tendait. T'es jamais venu me voir, toi. Lui fis, feignant le ton du reproche.

-Ouais, mais t'es tellement ingrat aussi… Je fais des kilomètres pour te voir et toi, tu me ronfle à la gueule sans préavis ! Rigola t il avant de me charrier en me… Tapotant l'épaule de son poing.

-Putain, Naruto, c'est celle qui s'est déboitée ! Gémis je en reportant ma main droite dessus.

-Ah, excuse. Alors, t'es prêt ? S'enquit il en hissant ma sacoche sur son épaule, moi, j'étais encore dans le vide et dans la douleur… Sasuke… ? Ca va ?

-Pourquoi tu m'as tapé dessus ? Feignis je en le fusillant du regard.

-Oh, ça va hein, t'as bien marché sur ma jambe cassée, y'a cinq ans. Et puis… Je sais qu'il y a autre chose qui te tracasse… Tu me raconte ?

Bon, ouais, là, je dois en parler à Naruto, je sens que je vais exploser sinon…

-Ouais… Allons y… Je te raconterai en route.

C'est ainsi donc que je fis mes adieux imaginaires à cette chambre. En espérant ne plus jamais la revoir… _Bye Bye !_

Et comme promis, une fois dans sa voiture, je racontai à Naruto ce qu'il s'est passé avec mon père, tout en précisant ce que je pensais et ce que je ressentais…

-… Mais quand même… Je n'en sais rien, Sas'ke… Sans vouloir t'offenser, j'ai vu comment se comportait ton père durant tout ce temps là… Je ne pense pas que ta mère pourrait accepter. Fais lui confiance, elle saura quoi faire. Argumente mon meilleur ami, un peu dubitatif.

Oui, en effet… C'est certainement ce que je devrais faire… Ma mère n'est plus une enfant après tout, je suis le mieux placé pour le savoir…

Une fois dans l'ascenseur, nous continuons d'en parler… Enfin, en parler, c'est un euphémisme, seul Naruto continuait de donner son avis et ses hypothèses là-dessus… Moi, je me contente juste d'acquiescer avec des « Hn » comme d'habitude. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il fut devant la porte…

Il allait pour mettre la clé dans la serrure lorsque celle-ci se débloqua toute seule… Tout sourire, Naruto entre sans poser de question et je le suis… Ce qui me confronte fatalement à un regard à la fois surpris et soulagé… Un regard émeraude.

-Bon, bah, je vais vous laisser, j'ai prévu de passer la soirée avec Hinata. Fit Naruto en se contentant juste de balancer négligemment mon sac sur le canapé. Et bonne nuit. Rajouta t il en passant devant nous pour sortir.

Il claque la porte, seul l'écho de ses pas pressés venait perturber ce silence vraiment gênant qui venait de s'installer…

Bon et maintenant ?

Elle est plantée juste devant moi, habillée d'un simple peignoir de bain noir, -de _mon _peignoir pour être plus précis- les cheveux attaché en un chignon haut et serré. Elle s'apprêtait à aller prendre une douche. Et je ne sais pas quoi lui dire… Mon esprit a été tellement obnubilé par cette histoire avec mon père que j'en oubliais la pire connerie que j'ai faite de toute ma vie. Une bouffée de culpabilité et d'angoisse envahit alors tout mon être… Que suis-je censé dire, en fait ? Parce que oui, je dois lui dire quelque chose. J'ai failli la tuer dans un accident stupide… Pas _la mettre en danger_. Mais _la tuer_. Et en plus, elle m'avait supplié d'arrêter. Ce que je n'ai pas fait, bien évidemment. Je ne pense pas qu'un « désolé » ferait l'affaire ni même toutes les excuses du monde. Je me suis conduit comme un vrai psychopathe et pourtant, elle semble attendre patiemment que je daigne lui parler. Comment peut elle être aussi calme ?

Elle me scrute du regard, je le sens et je crains qu'elle ne voie déjà mon trouble intérieur… Enfin, je voudrais qu'elle le sache mais pas comme ça. Je veux le lui dire moi-même. Elle n'avait pas à deviner ma culpabilité, elle mérite que je la lui dise en face. Et pour la première fois de ma vie, devant une fille, je baissais les yeux… Il faut que je le dise, ce n'est pas elle qui va aller chercher ça dans mes traits.

-J'allais prendre une douche et j'ai pris ton peignoir, je pensais que tu me l'aurais prêté. Me devança t elle avec beaucoup de diplomatie.

Sakura est très douée pour ça… Détendre l'atmosphère. Mais malgré tout, le nœud dans mon estomac persistait et les mots refusaient de franchir mes lèvres… Est-ce que je l'ai déjà dit que j'ai fait une puissante connerie et que maintenant, je ne sais plus comment la réparer ?

-Hey, est ce que ça va ? Me demanda t elle en se penchant légèrement sur le côté pour entrevoir mon visage.

La bêtise qu'elle était en train de raconter… C'est à moi de lui demander si ça allait, si _ça allait assez pour qu'elle puisse me pardonner_… Mais ces mots… Restent coincés dans ma gorge, formant une boule qui se fait de plus en plus brûlante. Je m'en veux terriblement. Je ne m'en suis jamais autant voulu. De toute ma vie. Un malaise certain s'empare de moi tandis que l'angoisse me burinait complètement l'esprit… Ma conscience fait carrément pression sur moi.

Cependant, toute tension se dissipa lorsqu'elle vint nouer ses bras autour de mon cou et qu'elle posa sa tête contre mon torse, m'étreignant ainsi dans un silence presque effarant… Bien que légèrement surpris, je sais ce que ça veut dire et je ne peux m'empêcher de la serrer contre moi, à mon tour, déposant mon nez aux creux de sa nuque. Son parfum vanillé, sa chaleur et sa douceur me rassurent. Tellement que je me laisse complètement aller. Attention, je pleure pas, hein ! Mais juste que… Savoir qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas tant que ça… Ca allège mon cœur et apaise ma conscience, ce qui fait naitre un sourire sur mes lèvres. Je me sens bien, oui, maintenant, _je respire vraiment mieux_. Car j'ai juste l'impression qu'elle est en train de me dire_ « C'était un accident »_ sur un ton extrêmement rassurant…

Cela faisait longtemps que l'on avait pas eu un câlin amical comme celui là et je dois avouer que ça m'a manqué… J'avais presque oublié à quel point j'adorais ça quand on était encore gamins, même si d'habitude, c'était toujours moi qui la rassurais. La plupart du temps, c'était soit à cause d'un reptile, soient des gamines stupides qui se moquaient impunément de son front et de ses cheveux… Oui, j'adorais rassurer ma meilleure amie.

Mais aujourd'hui, les rôles sont inversés. Maintenant, c'est elle qui me rassure pour un truc atroce que moi-même, je lui ai fait subir.

Ca ne va pas du tout, ça.

Je décide alors de me décaler légèrement d'elle tout en caressant ses cheveux roses pour ne pas la brusquer, il faut que je lui parle et que je m'excuse comme il faut… Une étreinte, ce n'est pas suffisant…

Mais mon cœur rate un battement en voyant ses yeux verts limpides complètement inondés de larmes, son visage douloureux, son nez rouge… Sa fragilité à nue.

Je n'ai jamais su comment réagir face à quelqu'un qui pleure, encore moins lorsque j'ai failli tuer ce quelqu'un… Et que là, je ne sais carrément pas pourquoi elle a l'air si triste. Ca me fend le cœur, (et je vous assure que j'en ai un) mais je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire ni quoi dire.

Mes doigts se portent machinalement vers son visage et se mettent à essuyer touts seuls ses larmes… Elle tressaille, vaguement surprise, mais ne se recule pas pour autant, glissant ses petites mains sur mon torse. De longues minutes sont en train de s'écouler. Je ne sais toujours pas comment je dois présenter mes excuses et je ne sais pas trop non plus comment nos visages ont pu se retrouver à une telle proximité. Front contre front, elle doit sentir mon souffle sur ses joues tandis que je continuais de sécher ses larmes…

_Je suis désolé, pardonne moi, Sakura._

Allez, dis le, Sasuke ! Dis le…

…

Je la regarde toujours dans les yeux, muet. J'arrive pas à le dire. Et je sais très bien pourquoi... J'ai autre chose en tête.

Il suffirait juste d'un léger mouvement; qu'elle redresse son visage vers le mien ou que je me penche vers elle; un tout petit geste, malencontreux... Pour que tout bascule. Cela m'obnubile carrément. Nous nous trouvons à une proximité si dérisoire.

Et je ne sais pas si c'est elle ou si c'est moi… Ou alors elle et moi… Mais le geste malencontreux vient de se poser.

Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ses lèvres sont foutrement douces, si douces contre les miennes que c'en est déroutant... Excitant.

* * *

… My god ! Suis-je bête, c'est déjà la fin de ce chapitre ! hahahahahahah. Ah. Si ça vous a plu, ce serait gentil, une tite review !

xoxo, Sadistic girl. XD

Yuri.


	8. Chapter 8

Yo, chères lectrices. Ça faisait un bail et oui, je sais, je sais, je suis impardonnable et tout ça, mais les cours à la fac, ce n'est vraiment pas de la tarte, je vous assure…

Alors, un nouveau chapitre… Ahem. Je ne ferais plus de grands discours à ce sujet alors je vous laisse le découvrir. Bonne lecture… Enfin, j'espère.

RaRs anonymes :

Rosy: Hum je suis contente que tu sois toujours parmi mes lectrices... Et je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu. Merci beaucoup de ton soutien. Quant à la réaction de Sakura, j'ai fait en sorte qu'elle se rapproche un peu plus de la Sakura du manga... Si c'était Naruto, elle l'aurait battu à mort mais Sasuke... Ben, Sasuke c'est Sasuke, hein! ^^

Mayu'chan mayuri: ah, contente que m'ait laissé ton avis. Je me doutais bien qu'il y aurait une remarque à propos des pensées de Sasuke qui commencent à devenir de plus en plus contradictoires... En fait, le but était de montrer qu'il ne sait plus vraiment ce qu'il veut mais bon, ça a fini par se retourner contre moi, on dirait! xD Alors sur tes sept options, je tape 8: tu découvre les réactions de Sakura dans ce chapitre. Mwahaha. Et oui, tu as raison, ça allait peut être un peu vite mais en y repensant, non, on était déjà au septième chapitre et je voulais pas stagner avec les "je te regarde, tu me regarde, je te fais la tête, etc. "... Bref, merci pour ta review.

YaruhiTsuki: huhu, une nouvelle lectrice, ça fait toujours plaisir, si tu savais. Merci de ta review, c'est gentil! :) En espérant que tu vas encore aimer la suite.

KiKi: Ah, je suis contente que ça t'ait plu... Voici la suite, j'espère ne pas décevoir avec celui là, franchement j'appréhende un peu.

Bon, un petit conseil avant de lire... Surtout, _ne me tuez pas_. 8D

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Plus fort que la raison

_De la cerise. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'en ai pas mangé, pourtant, c'est incontestablement un de mes fruits préférés. _

Peut être cela pourrait il expliquer le fait que je sois debout, même pas au milieu de mon salon, les yeux clos, mes bras entourant fermement _sa_ taille… _Mes lèvres soudées aux siennes…_

* * *

Je ne suis pas un de ceux qui brassent dans la guimauve dès lors que j'embrasse une fille… Genre, à penser à mes sentiments et au fait que je m'envole droit vers les cieux lorsque mes lèvres frôlent les siennes –encore faudrait il que ce soit _réellement_ le cas. Non, moi, je préfère… Apprécier le moment présent sans broncher parce que Sakura m'avait incontestablement manqué. J'ai l'impression de revenir quatre années en arrière, quand j'étais encore la personne qui comptait le plus pour elle. Et aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, même si je ne laissais rien paraitre, j'en ai toujours tiré une certaine fierté. C'est chiant à admettre mais c'est la vérité. Et il est aussi vrai que ce baiser… N'est pas tellement pour me déplaire. Ses douces lèvres, son souffle chaud, ses mains tirant légèrement sur mes cheveux… C'est agréable de se faire embrasser par une fille après l'atrocité d'un coma. Mais en même temps… Ce baiser n'était pas aussi profond que c'en avait l'air ou peut être n'est ce juste que mon imagination. Je ne sais pas… C'est assez bizarre. Ma langue restait, pour une fois, bien sagement derrière mes dents. Et la sienne aussi d'ailleurs. Pourtant, ce n'était pas l'envie qui me manquait.

Elle recula doucement, mettant fin à ce contact étrange mais plaisant… J'ouvris alors les yeux pour la voir baisser les siens dans une mimique assez gênée. Elle a quand même gardé une certaine proximité, laissant ses mains sur mes épaules comme si elle ne voulait pas se détacher de moi. Enfin, pas totalement, du moins.

-Désolée, je me suis laissé emporter. C'est que j'ai eu très peur de te perdre. S'excusa t elle, plutôt essoufflée.

-Je sais, moi aussi. Répondis-je du tac au tac en caressant ses lèvres rougies de mon regard.

-Ça ne se reproduira plus, je t'assure. Me promit-elle alors en relevant ses yeux vers moi.

Je fronçai les sourcils, prêt à répondre que j'y veillerai _personnellement_ mais elle me sourit légèrement avant de venir m'embrasser amicalement sur ma joue. Son regard demeure neutre, sans émotion : elle regrette vraiment. Je sens mes mâchoires se contracter lorsque son corps se détacha complètement du mien.

Ça m'énerve… Pourquoi ? J'en sais fichtre rien mais je sens que ça me refroidi quand mêle un tout petit peu –pas que je me suis enflammé, non plus, mais bon–... En fait, ce qui m'énerve, c'est qu'au fond, je sais que, moi, je ne me sens vraiment pas désolé et que je ne regrette en rien ce qui vient de se passer. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que j'en avais besoin, hein, car finalement… Ce baiser, c'était une manière comme une autre de lui présenter mes excuses et de lui dire que moi aussi, j'avais eu très peur de la perdre. C'était très amical et comme toujours, je crois qu'elle l'a compris.

Alors peut être devrais je me sentir reconnaissant, me diriez vous, au lieu d'être énervé… ? Après tout, ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'une fille me saute dessus sans qu'elle ne me rabâche les oreilles la seconde d'après, me suppliant de rester avec elle juste parce que j'ai répondu à son baiser. Non, ça, ce n'est pas Sakura et je le sais bien… Alors oui, je vous l'accorde. _Peut être_ que je devrais me sentir reconnaissant.

Mais faut pas rêver… _Ce n'est pas le cas_. Et quand je dis que ce n'est pas le cas, ben, c'est que ce n'est pas le cas. Je peux dire tout ce que je veux, je sais que ce que je ressens là est tout sauf de la gratitude. Mais bel et bien de la colère. Bon, peut être une petite blessure à mon égo aussi... M'embrasser avec fougue puis me dire qu'elle regrette après. Cela n'a aucun sens. Car oui, _oui_, c'est elle qui m'a embrassé la première et pas l'inverse, comme tout le monde aimerait le croire. Y'a de quoi être paumé, non ? Enfin si, je comprends mais juste un peu alors… C'est vrai que si c'était moi qui l'avait embrassé… Argh !

Je me secoue légèrement la tête. Voila que je me mène en bateau tout seul pour un rien. C'est d'un ridicule ! Je soupire légèrement avant de reporter mes yeux sur ma colocataire qui se dirigeait promptement et silencieusement vers ma chambre… Elle s'en va prendre sa douche, j'imagine. Faut vraiment que je songe à faire réparer sa salle de bain, moi...

Enfin bon, ce n'est pas la peine de se prendre la tête pour ce qui vient de se passer. Elle regrette et en y repensant, moi-même, je n'ai jamais voulu que ça se produise, c'était juste une impulsion incontrôlable, elle m'a manqué, j'ai failli la perdre et tout… Enfin, j'en sais rien, tout ce que je sais c'est que ce n'est pas ma volonté propre qui m'a chuchoté _« Embrasse-la »_, d'ailleurs, elle l'aurait hurlé, je l'aurais pas écouté. Je suis fatigué et mon corps m'a juste échappé, c'est tout… Hn.

-Sasuke, ça va ? Me demanda t elle alors.

Ah, elle est encore là, elle ?

-Hn… J'ai juste besoin de me… Reposer. Lui répondis-je avec lassitude.

Elle eut l'air étonnée…

-Eh bien… Tout le temps que je t'ai vu, tu n'as fait que dormir, t'es fatigué de quoi ? S'enquit elle en faisant demi tour.

-Des émotions… Lui répondis-je platement avant d'enlever ma veste pour aller me vautrer sur mon canapé préféré.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent… Je sais, cette réponse est déplacée mais ce n'est pas comme si c'était pas vrai non plus. J'ai eu mon lot avec cet accident, j'aurais tout vu… En plus avec mon père…

-Dieu Uchiwa aurait des émotions, alléluia… Railla t elle, la voix sarcastique.

Je tiquai. Car non seulement je suis sérieux en parlant d'émotions mais en plus, je n'apprécie pas forcément quand elle m'appelle _«_ _Dieu Uchiwa »_. Et elle le sait parfaitement.

Ce surnom péjoratif a vu le jour lorsque j'ai commencé à fréquenter des filles et à coucher avec… Lorsqu'elle l'a su, elle s'est mise à me faire la morale et plus ça allait avec les filles, plus elle me rabâchait les oreilles. J'étais devenu _Sasuke Uchiwa, classifié dieu du sexe, pervers dans l'âme, macho de nature _et ça ne plaisait pas trop à _Madame_. Je crois que c'est à partir de ces moments là qu'on a commencé à avoir de vraies disputes, violentes et haineuses. Déjà que je m'énervais très facilement lorsque quelqu'un me faisait une remarque, y'a pas à dire, lorsqu'elle revenait à la charger avec son _« Oups, j'ai vexé dieu Uchiwa, mille excuses ! »_, je peux vous dire que je lui en ai fait baver. Sakura est une fervente féministe depuis sa naissance et ça m'insupportais, mais maintenant, je sais qu'à cette époque, c'était surtout parce qu'elle était… _Amoureuse de moi._

Je sens ma gorge se nouer… En fait… C'est à cela que se rapportait ce surnom débile. A son amour obsessionnel pour moi, à notre histoire dérisoire et bancale, à sa demande…

_J'aimerais que ce soit toi le premier, Sasuke et aussi, le dernier si tu veux bien…_

Sa demande que j'ai refusée.

_P-Pourquoi ? Je ne te fais aucun effet, aucun… Rien ? _

Je me rappelle parfaitement de ses émeraudes déboussolés lorsque je lui ai répondu « Absolument rien ». Je me souviens aussi être resté de marbre en voyant une larme perler à son œil, ses traits crispés par l'incompréhension, ses lèvres formant silencieusement les syllabes de mon nom…

_Sasuke Uchiwa… ?_

Oui, c'était justement parce que j'étais _Sasuke Uchiwa, classifié Dieu du sexe, pervers dans l'âme, macho de nature…_ Que je ne pouvais que refuser. Alors j'ai fait tourner la conversation durant des semaines et des semaines jusqu'à ce je lui dise _enfin_ qu'en vérité, je n'étais pas amoureux d'elle. Ce qui est totalement vrai car je n'ai jamais été amoureux de personne. Je ne voulais pas traiter ma meilleure amie comme je le faisais avec toutes ces autres filles. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas continuer de lui donner de faux espoirs. Et elle méritait que sa première fois soit avec un mec vraiment amoureux d'elle et non pas avec… Un soi disant _dieu du sexe_ attitré qui la quitterait après l'avoir sauté. Et puis d'abord, elle n'était pas vraiment mon genre. _A l'époque._

Enfin bref. Mon esprit s'égare encore. Et cette fois, il est allé beaucoup trop loin.

Je la regarde et me rends compte qu'elle est en train de me détailler scrupuleusement. Elle est derrière le canapé, légèrement penchée vers moi, appuyée sur mon dossier...

-Quoi ? Lui lançai-je alors que je remarquai notre nouvelle proximité.

-J'ai vexé Dieu Uchiwa, hein, avoue ! Me taquina t elle avec un petit sourire craquant sur les lèvres.

Ses lèvres… C'est là que toute mon attention était concentrée. Bien que l'on soit séparé, il y a des choses qui ne changent pas. Et ses lèvres me font toujours penser à une cerise… Bien rouge, pulpeuse…Sucrée… _Appétissante_.

-Embrasse moi si tu en as envie mais je te préviens, ce sera la dernière fois. Me dit elle alors.

Mon cœur rata un battement et mes yeux reviennent soudainement sur les siens : elle semble sérieuse !

Il est vrai que l'on peut lire le désir d'une personne dans ses pupilles mais ce n'est pas évident avec les miennes. Ceci dit, elle me connait vraiment trop… Elle sait que si j'en ai envie, je le ferais, _avec ou sans sa permission._

J'avançai alors mon visage vers le sien, mes yeux comme hypnotisés par ses lèvres. Elle ne bougeait pas, attendant certainement que l'impact ait lieu… Mais c'est en me retrouvant à deux centimètres de mon objectif que la situation m'apparait dans sa totalité : ce sera la dernière fois que je l'embrasserais… Pourquoi elle a dit ça au juste ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais me jeter sur elle tout le temps, n'est ce pas ? Enfin, je suis un homme, si elle me provoque, c'est clair que j'y réfléchirais pas à deux fois avant de… _Ahem._ Ça m'étonne d'ailleurs qu'elle se laisse faire. N'est ce pas elle qui m'a promis, il y a même pas cinq minutes, que ça ne se reproduirait plus… ?

Je sens son souffle calme caresser mes joues… Ses yeux me fixent intensément. En fait, ça lui est complètement égal, que je l'embrasse ou pas. Je peux le voir dans son indifférence, dans son regard. C'est pourquoi, il est hors de question que je l'embrasse le premier. Même si j'en crevais littéralement d'envie.

-A quoi est ce que tu joue, Sakura ? Lui demandai-je alors avec une voix éraillée, sans pour autant reculer.

Elle ne répondit rien, entrouvrant simplement sa bouche de surprise… Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, les humidifiant, réveillant ainsi cette partie de moi que je ne voulais pas qu'elle connaisse. Mais tant pis… Je ne crois pas que je pourrais reculer, de toute façon… Je suis déjà trop proche d'elle pour ça.

Et bien sûr, _comme par hasard_, justement au moment où j'allais _enfin_ noyer mes résolutions dans ce baiser –que j'imaginais déjà torride–, la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit presque à la volée... Sakura s'éjecta si vite à l'autre bout de la pièce que mes lèvres n'ont même pas eu le temps de frôler les siennes.

Un Itachi plus blasé que jamais fit son apparition au beau milieu de mon salon…

-P'tit frère, Sakura… Salua t il vaguement en balançant directement son attaché case sur un fauteuil et en défaisant sa cravate comme s'il était chez lui –enfin, il l'est mais juste un peu alors.

-Salut Itachi. Bredouilla une Sakura toute gênée qui, par je ne sais quel miracle, s'est retrouvée vite fait bien fait derrière le comptoir de la cuisine.

Itachi nous considéra d'un œil torve…

-Vous n'étiez pas en train de faire des bêtises, vous deux? Soupçonna t il alors avec une voix complètement ennuyée.

Sakura piqua un fard monstre, ce qu'Itachi ne rate pas une seule seconde. Et ça lui fait plaisir, cet imbécile, tellement qu'il continue de la fixer sans aucune gêne. Mes yeux bifurquent à nouveau vers ma meilleure amie… J'en reviens pas, ça va faire treize ans qu'elle le connait et elle rougit encore à son manque de tact affligeant. Ridicule.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? Lui balançai je à la gueule en guise de réponse, montrant toute l'étendue de ma frustr–_mauvaise humeur_.

Il n'est même pas surpris et vient se vautrer près de moi.

-Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est encore moi qui paye touts tes frais alors j'estime être _tout à fait_ en droit de venir ici quand bon me semble. Psalmodie t il calmement, en allumant le téléviseur. _Hein, Sakura_ ? Rajouta t il par-dessus le clip qui passait à la télé.

Je me tournai vers cette dernière, arquant un sourcil, et remarquai qu'elle était encore rouge comme une tomate bien mûre. C'est mignon mais bordel… C'est _Itachi_, pas Mister Lover.

-Euh, moi, je vais me doucher, hein… Bafouilla t elle légèrement avant de se diriger vers ma chambre pour de bon.

Itachi ricane silencieusement et je le vis la suivre du regard –c'est nouveau, ça !–, puis lorsqu'elle passa devant nous, il l'interpella…

-Ah, en fait Saki… Tiens ! Elle était sous le siège, t'as du la laisser tomber en sortant. Fit il en tendant une gourmette en or à Sakura, sous mon œil effaré.

_Saki ? _

-Oh merci ! Je m'en serais beaucoup voulu de l'avoir perdue… Répondit-elle, tout sourire, en récupérant le bijou.

_Saki… ?_

-Bof, je t'en aurais acheté une autre de toute façon… J'avais encore un sal gout à l'époque.

Pour de vrai… _Saki ?_

-Tu dis n'importe quoi, elle est magnifique !

… Et là, je sens que ma mâchoire s'est détachée. Nette.

Itachi a offert un bijou à Sakura… Mais où ? Quand ? Comment ? Et surtout… Pourquoi ?

En plus, qu'est ce qu'il a à la suivre du regard tout le temps comme ça ?

-Non mais je rêve ! C'était quoi, ça ? Lui lançai je aussi tôt que la porte de ma chambre s'est refermé derrière Sakura.

-Quoi ? Fit il nonchalamment en se tournant vers moi.

-Tu lui as offert une gourmette en or… ? Demandai je à brule pourpoint.

Mon ton n'était plus interrogatif ni même agressif, tellement je suis paumé.

-Ouais et alors ?

-Comment ça : et alors ? Tu lui as offert ça quand ? Le pressai je.

-Y'a deux ans. Répondit il tout simplement, ce qui eut le don d'attiser ma curiosité.

-Y'a deux ans, elle était déjà à…

Je m'interrompis en voyant le regard ennuyé que mon frère me lance… Sa réponse est on ne peut plus claire.

-T'es allé la voir. Conclus je avec voix étonnamment calme.

-Ouais… Et je peux t'assurer qu'elle était déjà une fichue canon à cette époque !

_Euh…_

-Bon, je vais me prendre une bière, t'en veux une ? Ah non, tu peux pas, t'as pas encore vingt et un ans et en plus, t'es en pleine convalescence… Rajouta t il avant de quitter le canapé pour se diriger vers la cuisine.

Mon cerveau a complètement raccroché, c'est clair, j'arrive pas à cadrer l'information. L'idée qu'il ait pu se passer quelque chose entre ces deux là germa aussitôt dans mon esprit et je ne pus empêcher ma colère de refaire surface. Je ne sais pas pourquoi… Je n'aime vraiment pas cette idée. Je veux dire, je suppose que c'est dans le sens où Sakura est un peu comme ma sœur, quoi… Et _un peu_ comme mon ex aussi. Enfin, _elle est mon ex_.

_Une fichue canon_, et puis quoi encore ?

Et puis d'abord, pourquoi est ce qu'il est allé la voir ? Aux dernières nouvelles, Konan habite encore Tokyo, pas Cambridge. Et c'est Konan, _sa meilleure amie._

Je regarde Itachi farfouiller les tréfonds de mon réfrigérateur… Sans doute ne trouve t il pas les cannettes de bières bien en évidence à sa droite.

Mon frère a beau être comme ça des fois mais c'est un gars sérieux et ça, c'est tout à fait le genre de mec qui plait à Sakura. En plus, sans vouloir paraitre efféminé ni même vantard –parce que c'est mon frère et qu'il me ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau–, Itachi a un physique plus qu'avantageux. Mais franchement, ça m'arrache la langue de l'admettre.

Je me secoue vigoureusement la tête. Je suis encore en train de triper pour un rien.

Itachi revint très vite sur le canapé et me tendit une assiette de clafoutis aux cerises. Je m'en saisis avec un petit sourire en coin… En règle générale, je n'aime pas tout ce qui est pâtisserie, confiserie et tout le tralala qui font peur aux balances, exception faites des glaces et des trucs aux cerises… Mais depuis qu'il le sait, Itachi s'amuse toujours à me faire passer pour une fille devant ses potes. Ça m'a gêné un certain temps mais maintenant, je m'en fous. J'en mange et puis c'est tout.

Je portai la cuillère à ma bouche avec délice. Itachi en ricana.

-C'est Sakura qui l'a fait. C'est une sacré cuisinière, j'te jure ! Fit il remarquer, en portant sa canette à sa bouche.

J'arrêtai de mâcher.

-Mais t'es ici depuis quand ? M'étonnai je alors.

Non, mais c'est vrai quoi, j'ai eu mon accident y'a quoi ? Deux jours ? Et lui, il a déjà eu le temps de gouter à la cuisine de ma colocataire alors que moi, non.

Cependant, il m'ignora et continua de regarder l'émission bidon qui passait à la télé. Un silence lourd s'installa alors entre nous, taché par les commentaires du présentateur télévisé et les bruits de couverts que je faisais en mangeant ma pâtisserie. Ce clafoutis est sûrement un des meilleurs que je n'ai jamais mangé mais malgré ça, mes yeux ne cessent de bifurquer discrètement vers mon frère… C'est vrai qu'il plairait à Sakura. Soudainement, je l'imagine sortir avec lui, en train de rigoler à ses vannes pourries, lui tenant la main… _Il l'aurait emmené à son restaurant préféré, commanderait un truc trop raffiné pour elle, lui tiendrait encore la main, puis lui donnerait sa veste lorsque la soirée serait terminée… Il la raccompagnerait jusqu'à chez elle… L'embrasserait chastement… Et elle l'inviterait à entrer… Elle lui ferait du thé, discuterait de choses inutiles avec lui, rigolerait encore à ses vannes pourries jusqu'à ce qu'il se rapproche d'elle… Il la complimenterait, l'embrasserait encore et commencerait à laisser ses doigts balader sur son corps, à lui_…

Merde !

-En fait, le fait de vivre avec elle à nouveau, de pouvoir la voir chaque jour, lui parler… Ça le fait, hein ? Reprit il, les yeux quelques peu moqueurs.

Je fronce les sourcils, pas tout à fait sorti de mes pensées.

-De quoi tu parles ? Me méfiai je – quoi ? Avec Itachi, faut s'attendre à tout–.

Il avala une autre gorgée de bière avant de me répondre :

-Sakura… J'ai bien vu comment tu la regardais toute à l'heure. Alors quoi, t'es toujours amoureux d'elle ?

Sa question m'embouche à un coin. Je vais encore devoir me répéter, je crois.

-J'ai jamais été amoureux d'elle, Itachi. J'ai une grande affection pour elle et puis c'est tout ! Expliquai je alors pour la énième fois.

Il soupira puis haussa ses épaules, l'air de dire « Si tu le dis ! »…

-Donc ça te dérangerait pas si d'autres gars sortaient avec elle… ? Me demanda t il en conséquence_._

_Tant que ce n'est pas toi, ça me va…_

-Elle a déjà un mec… Lui répondis je en feignant d'être complètement ennuyé par cette conversation mais en fait, cela m'énerve comme pas possible. Il a pas à aborder un sujet concernant de près ou de loin ma Sa -_meilleure amie_.

-Qui ça ? Ce connard de Sai ? Lança t il avec hargne.

-Tu le connais ? M'enquis je alors, de plus en plus étonné qu'il soit _aussi _au courant de ça.

-Elle vient de le plaquer, y'a même pas vingt quatre heures…

Silence.

J'écarquillai d'abord les yeux de surprise puis, sans trop tarder, un sourire satisfait s'empara de mes lèvres. Alors elle l'a plaqué, hein ? N'ai-je pas dit précédemment que Sakura était une fille intelligente ? En tout cas, elle a été plus qu'intelligente sur ce coup. J'aurais vraiment aimé voir la tête de l'autre bourge lorsque Sakura lui a annoncé leur séparation, elle devait être impayable ! Mais après tout, on s'en fout maintenant… A présent, il n'est rien de plus qu'un connard rayé de la vie de Sakura…

-Ouais, ce connard là ! Me contentai je d'ajouter avant d'engloutir tout le reste de clafoutis d'une seule traite.

Je ne saurais jamais expliquer cette joie que je ressens à cet instant même. Je sais juste que j'ai le cœur léger. L'esprit en paix. Ma meilleure amie est enfin débarrassée de cette espèce de… Bon, plus d'insultes ! Maintenant, je vais rester neutre et compréhensif envers ma meilleure amie. Quant à son prochain mec, il a intérêt à être mieux que celui là… Et Itachi n'a pas intérêt à s'en mêler.

-Et donc ? S'exclama soudainement Itachi en se tournant vers moi…

Je levai un sourcil interrogateur.

-_Et donc_ quoi ? Lui rétorquai je avec éloquence.

-Ça te dérangerait pas qu'elle ait un autre mec, maintenant… ? Fit il alors, me faisant étrécir les yeux.

Et nous y revoilà… Il a l'intention de sortir avec Sakura, c'est tellement évident. Pourquoi me demanderait il mon avis sinon ? Sakura est mon ex, lui, il est mon frère mais il la veut donc est ce que ça me dérange ? Sakura et Itachi, ensemble… Hum. Alors ça c'est absolument… _Hors de question_.

-Ça ne me regarde pas de toute façon, elle fait ce qu'elle veut. Répondis je alors d'une voix morne…

Euh, ça, ce n'était pas _exactement_ ce que j'avais prévu de dire…

Itachi sortit un de ses sourires en coin… Cela ne me dit rien qui vaille mais ce qui est dit est dit… Et puis, d'ailleurs, il ne comprendrait pas pourquoi j'aurais refusé qu'il sorte avec elle. Il pourrait ricaner et croire que je suis _toujours _amoureux d'elle, cet imbécile. Enfin, je veux dire, que je suis _tombé_ amoureux d'elle... Il pourrait le croire. Eh merde.

J'ai rien dit et je suis pas amoureux, bon sang !

-Sinon, t'as parlé avec papa ? Enchainai je tout de suite, ne désirant pas m'attarder en longueur sur un sujet _trop Sakura_ avec lui.

Comme je m'y attendais, ses traits se muèrent immédiatement en une expression sérieuse…

-Ouais. Fit il tout simplement.

Bon, un Uchiwa, ça ne montre pas d'émotions mais j'arrive à comprendre que lui non plus, il n'est pas trop content de le revoir dans les parages… Faut être son frère pour arriver à déchiffrer ses mimiques.

-Ecoute, Sasuke… La prochaine que tu le vois… Te prends pas la tête, tu l'envoie balader et puis c'est tout. Me conseilla t il avec une voix monocorde.

Il ne dégageait aucune émotion en me disant ça, pourtant, moi, ça m'a plutôt glacé le sang. J'ai bien conscience que mon père s'est conduit d'une manière inacceptable, impardonnable et inconcevable envers nous… Mais quand même. Étions-nous_ vraiment_ en droit de lui tenir rigueur à ce point ? Et notre mère dans tout ça ?… Elle et sa valeur de la famille, sa conception généreuse, sa gentillesse… Son amour pour notre père. On en fait quoi de tout ça ?

-Itachi, s'il en venait à parler à maman…

-Il n'ira pas jusque là, crois moi ! Coupa mon frère avec une impassibilité qui commençait à me dépasser. Il est juste tombé au bon endroit, au bon moment à l'hôpital… Toi, t'as eu un accident, c'était presque un tremplin d'excuses pour lui… Si nous restons fermes dans nos décisions, il ne fera plus jamais souffrir maman…

Je me retournai une nouvelle fois vers lui, totalement incrédule… Je pensais exactement la même chose et pourtant, je ne sais pas pourquoi, en ce moment même, j'ai du mal à me voir en train d'envoyer balader mon propre père. Même si c'est ce que j'ai fait ces huit dernières années…

Puis, je ne pus empêcher une image de mon père repentant s'imposer dans mon esprit… Notre famille pourrait être de nouveau réunie… Est-ce qu'Itachi a conscience de ça ?

-Et notre famille alors ? Lui demandai je alors en soupçonnant déjà la réponse.

-_Notre famille, rien,_ Sasuke ! C'est toi, moi, maman et nos amis. C'est ça, notre famille. Plaqua t il avec froideur et fermeté.

Je baissai les yeux… Malgré moi et bien malgré le fait que je le savais déjà, cela me rendait mélancolique.

Sakura sortit de ma chambre à cet instant même, les cheveux foncés par l'eau qui y demeurait encore… Cela me parait si banal tout à coup. Itachi la fixe avec un de ses sourires salaces mais je m'en fous. Elle fronça les sourcils croisant mon regard. En fait, pour la première fois depuis qu'on se connait, je la regarde sans vraiment la voir. Ou du moins, c'est la première fois que je me fous complètement qu'elle soit là ou pas. Et ça semble la déstabiliser.

-Euh, ce soir, je dors sur le canapé alors faites moi plaisir et bougez vous de là. Décréta t elle alors avec une pointe de mécontentement.

-Pourquoi tu devrais dormir sur le canapé ? Lui demandai je en arquant un sourcil.

-Ben, j'ai dormi dans ta chambre après l'accident et Itachi dans la mienne alors maintenant, je comprendrais que tu veuilles… Retrouver ton lit après ton séjour à l'hôpital. Me répondit elle, atonique mais déterminée.

Je me retournai vers mon frère, dans l'expectative de l'entendre dire que non, c'est lui qui dormirait sur le canapé mais faut pas trop rêver… Itachi est chez lui ici et je sais que Sakura ne lui demanderait jamais une telle chose. Je sais aussi qu'Itachi n'offre que ce qu'on lui demande donc…

-Hn. C'est bon, c'est moi qui dormirais sur le canapé. Répondis je tout simplement en fusillant Itachi du regard.

Sakura me regarda comme si elle m'avait vu pour la première fois.

-Il en est hors de question. Ton épaule est à peine remise et tu…

-Oui, c'est mon épaule. Et c'est mon canapé aussi. Alors reste dans ma chambre, si je te dis que je vais dormir sur le canapé, c'est parce que je vais dormir sur le canapé. Continuai je en fixant mon frère d'un regard sévère.

Et pourquoi ce crétin n'intervient pas d'abord ?

-Je t'ai dit non, Sasuke, je vais dormir là, un point c'est tout ! Plaqua t elle avec ton sans appel.

-L'appartement m'appartient, je fais ce que je veux. M'emportai je sans aucune raison valable...

-Oh, fermez la, vous deux, vous n'avez qu'à dormir ensemble et basta ! Intervint enfin mon cher frère ainé avec sa voix grave éternellement ennuyée.

_Hein ?_

J'allai ouvrir la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Je crois qu'il en va de même pour Sakura. C'est la solution qui semblait évidente en fait et pourtant, je sens qu'elle ne va pas plaire à ma chère colocataire. Car, non, faut croire, moi, ça ne me dérange pas du tout de dormir avec elle… Je l'ai déjà fait et refait un nombre incalculable de fois durant les vacances, nos soirées ensemble, les campings…

-Je dors sur le canapé. Fin de la discussion. Finit elle alors par dire après avoir récupérer l'usage de la parole.

Puis elle s'en alla vers sa chambre, d'un pas rageur.

_Je rêve ou elle a l'air vener ?_

-Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ? M'étonnai je alors que mon frère ricanait.

-Qui sait, peut être qu'elle veut pas dormir avec un puant comme toi, p'tit frère ! Railla t il en reprenant sa canette qu'il a laissée sur la table basse.

Tss…

C'est même pas la peine de répondre à sa vanne, elle est tellement minable que j'en pleurerais. Mais en y repensant, je me dis que c'est pas normal qu'elle réagisse comme ça. Car comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, on a souvent dormi ensemble entre ami… Parfois à trois, parfois seulement nous deux. Je ne vois donc pas où est son problème si l'on devait recommencer. Et pour la dernière fois, pourquoi est ce qu'Itachi n'a pas joué les gentlemen pour une fois?

-Itachi, pourquoi c'est pas toi qui…

-… Dors avec elle ? Tu m'aurais laissé faire, Sasuke ? M'interrompit-il avec un sourire narquois qui ne me plaisait pas du tout.

Je tiquai.

-Non. Je voulais dire, pourquoi c'est pas toi qui _dors sur le canapé_… ? Rectifiai je, mes yeux lui lançant des éclairs.

Il haussa les épaules.

-Bah, t'as un lit énorme, je vois pas pourquoi quelqu'un devrait se casser le cul à dormir sur le canapé.

-Moi, je l'aurais fait ! M'exclamai je alors.

-Pas moi ! Répondit il du tac au tac puis en voyant mon énervement monter d'un cran, il ajouta : Allez avoue que t'es soulagé.

Hein, quoi ?

-Je sais bien que ça t'aurait insupporté que je dorme avec elle… Surtout en considérant le fait que tu me connais bien. Expliqua t il en voyant mon regard effaré.

Et là, effaré, c'est encore un euphémisme. J'en reviens pas qu'il parle de Sakura de cette manière… Je retire ce que j'ai dit, mon frère n'est ni gentleman ni sérieux… Bordel, ce mec est juste… Inconscient et pervers!

-Est-ce que tu te rends compte que t'es en train de parler la sœur de Konan, là ? Lui fis je alors remarquer en essayant de contenir la colère qui tendait à apparaitre sur mon visage.

-Ouais et après ?... Sasuke… Depuis quand est ce que tu en fais autant dans la dentelle ?

Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines pour la seconde fois dans la soirée… Je ne peux m'empêcher de rager intérieurement. Encore et encore.

-Tu compte te la taper ? Dis je alors avec une voix faussement calme, tellement que je me surprends moi-même.

Itachi ria.

-La façon dont tu le dis, c'est tellement… Tu crois vraiment que Sakura accepterait une chose pareille ? Et puis, je ne comptais pas me la taper comme tu le dis… Essaya t il de me rassurer puis il finit sa bière d'une traite avant d'en ouvrir une autre.

Je suivais tous ses mouvements du regard en attendant une suite à sa phrase… Suite qui ne vint pas.

-Si tu le dis… Moi, je suis fatigué. Je vais réchauffer un plat puis me coucher. Fis je finalement avec un semblant de neutralité, me levant pour me diriger vers ma cuisine.

Mais à cet instant même Sakura réapparut dans le salon, encombrée d'une couette et d'un oreiller… Elle est déjà vêtue de son pyjama et je ne pus m'empêcher de la reluquer… Ahem. _De la détailler_.

Bon sang…

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle ait seulement un mini short et un débardeur cintré en guise de pyjama ? Enfin, je dis ça surtout par rapport à _l'autre pervers_ qui ne se gênait vraiment pas pour la mater avec un sourire idiot –oui, je parle d'Itachi–. Mais avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit, ce dernier lui proposa de prendre place sur le canapé, près de lui, _trop près de lui_… PLace qu'elle prit au pas de course, si vous voulez savoir.

Je me dépêche donc d'ouvrir le réfrigérateur… Il y a encore du clafoutis. C'est pas ce que j'appellerais un diner mais on va dire que ça fera l'affaire; en plus j'ai pas besoin de le faire réchauffer. Je m'empare des parts restants et les mis sur une assiette plate lorsque j'entendis Itachi lui dire :

-Bon, Saki… Comme mon goujat de frère s'en va dormir parce qu'il est fatigué, je te propose une soirée d'épouvante, juste toi et moi… Proposa soudainement Itachi, très enthousiaste.

Oh, le coup de maitre : le film d'horreur. _Genre_, elle a peur et il la serre dans ses bras pendant que moi, je dormirai comme un loir dans la chambre d'à côté ?

_C'est bon, je sais parfaitement que tu veux te taper ma meilleure amie, Itachi, mais sache que je te laisserais jamais faire. Personne ne lui fera du mal tant que je serais dans les parages._

Je retournai rapidement sur le canapé, près de Sakura pour lui faire comprendre que non, _son goujat de frère ne s'en allait pas dormir_. A ce que je vois, il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas.

Mais ce à quoi, moi, je ne m'attendais pas, ce fut à ses deux grands yeux verts qui se retournaient vers moi avant qu'elle me dise :

-Tu veux rester un peu ?

Un fin sourire presque imperceptible se dessina alors sur mes lèvres. _Parfait._

_Tu entends ça, Itachi ? Elle veut que je reste alors t'en dis quoi ?_

-S'il te plait. Rajouta t elle en guise de bouquet final.

Sa voix sonne tellement comme une supplication que même le plus impassible des rochers aurait céder. Ok, j'exagère peut être un peu mais là, c'est bien la preuve qu'elle ne veut pas se retrouver seule avec Itachi ou encore, qu'elle ne veut pas que je m'éloigne trop d'elle. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, ça me va.

-Bien sûr. Lui répondis je alors avec le ton le plus gentil que j'ai jamais utilisé de toute ma vie –et c'est peu dire pour un Uchiwa–.

Je commençais à manger en silence pour m'empêcher de rire. J'ai du ruiner les plans de grand frère mais tant pis. Sakura s'emmitoufla dans sa couette comme une gamine et remonta ses pieds sur le canapé. Puis, sans nous consulter, Itachi et moi nous exclamions d'une même voix :

-T'as froid ?

Itachi leva les yeux vers moi, goguenard, tandis que Sakura essayait de se faire toute petite entre nous, hochant la tête de gauche à droite en guise de réponse… C'est vrai qu'entre mon regard meurtrier et celui moqueur d'Itachi, il y avait de quoi se sentir de trop.

_Que je le laisse faire? Il en est hors de question. _

Mon frère se racla la gorge, une lueur amusée demeurant dans ses iris sombres. Il ne pouvait que m'énerver encore plus mais dorénavant, je surveillerai Sakura comme le lait sur le feu lorsque nous serons en présence d'Itachi. Celui ci s'empara de la télécommande pour choisir une chaine qu'il connaissait par cœur –normal, c'est lui qui me paye le câble– puis se cala aux coussins, son bras reposant presque trop innocemment sur le dossier, pas loin derrière les épaules de Sakura.

* * *

Je continuai de regarder bêtement l'écran de mon téléviseur avec un certain désintérêt pour le film gore qu'il projetait. Il se fait tard et Naruto est déjà rentré avec une fille dans les bras… Ils étaient plus qu'éméchés. Itachi a jugé bon d'éteindre les lumières pour créer de l'ambiance alors je n'ai pas pu voir qui c'était.

Mais plus important : Sakura s'est endormie. Et pas n'importe comment. Sa tête est posée nonchalamment sur les genoux de mon frère tandis que ses jambes se reposent sur les miens. Je n'ai pas compris comment on en est arrivé là d'ailleurs mais c'est la situation. Je remarquai depuis plusieurs minutes qu'Itachi ne cessait de caresser distraitement _ses_ cheveux roses d'une main. Cette image me donne envie de vomir. C'est ma meilleure amie et il ne se gênait vraiment pas pour… Foutre le bordel !

On a regardé ce film là, _Drag me to hell*,_ en premier… Sakura déteste les films d'horreurs qui se rapprochent trop de la réalité et même si elle parait forte et courageuse, à un certain moment, je l'ai senti agripper ma main. Imperceptiblement. J'en souriais.

Mais au final, c'est sur Itachi qu'elle s'est rabattu, me trouvant peut être trop peu réactif… C'est sûr que je veux pas qu'il lui arrive des broutilles mais je n'allais tout de même pas la séduire pour l'empêcher de tomber dans les bras de mon frère…

23H40.

Itachi bailla, ce que je lui reprochai mentalement… Après tout, c'était _son idée._ Il replaça encore une mèche de Sakura derrière ses oreilles puis caressa son visage endormi avec le bout ses doigts. Je détournai violemment la tête de ce spectacle, mon énervement atteignant des sommets… Mais à ma plus grande surprise, Itachi récupéra l'oreiller de ma meilleure amie et la souleva délicatement pour la caler dessus… Il se leva doucement.

-J'ai sommeil. N'oublie pas d'éteindre avant d'aller te coucher. Déclara t il subséquemment sous mon regard incrédule puis il se dirigea vers la pièce qui lui servait de chambre.

Il joue à quoi exactement ?

Mon regard glissa sur une Sakura qui dormait profondément à mes côtés après que la porte eut claqué. Je posai mes mains sur ses jambes…

-Tu m'en auras fait faire des choses, toi alors ! Chuchotai je plus pour moi que pour elle –d'ailleurs, c'est impossible qu'elle m'ait entendu–.

Il serait peut être temps que j'aille dormir moi aussi, après tout, j'ai cours demain.

J'allai me lever, fermement décidé à aller me coucher, lorsqu'elle se retourna, grimaçant, certainement à la recherche d'une position plus confortable… En vain. Ma bouche se tordit : ça doit être désagréable de se retourner sur un couchage pareil… Je n'allais tout de même pas la laisser dormir là, n'est ce pas ?

Alors doucement, je jonglai avec ses jambes pour ne pas la réveiller trop brusquement et me levai sans faire de bruit. Je m'accroupis près d'elle, à la hauteur de son visage et ne pus m'empêcher de toucher à ses cheveux roses. Ils sont toujours aussi doux… Pas étonnant que les mains d'Itachi s'y soient accrochées comme du velcro.

-Sakura. La hélai je doucement pour la réveiller sans pour autant arrêter de caresser ses cheveux –oh ça va, fermez la, vous ! –… Sakura… ?

Je la secouai légèrement les épaules. Elle émit une sorte de ronronnement de mécontentement et se roula en boule, signe qu'elle n'a vraiment pas envie de se bouger…

-Sakura… Tu vas finir par tomber de là, viens dormir dans ma chambre. Lui murmurai je à l'oreille sans pouvoir m'empêcher de l'embrasser sur la joue.

Ok, il y a trop de chose que je ne peux m'empêcher de faire mais je vous interdis de vous imaginer quoi que ce soit. Ce ne sont que des séquelles post traumatique.

Elle tressaillit de surprise puis ses yeux verts papillonnèrent vers moi. J'affichai un sourire moqueur.

-Sasuke ?... Demanda t elle alors, la voix complètement éreintée.

-Allez, lève toi, je ne peux pas encore te porter… Lui ordonnai je en la redressant un peu.

Bien que lentement, elle commença à suivre mes mouvements et s'appuya sur moi pour avancer. Je pris quand même le temps d'éteindre la télé –pas facile–.

Une fois dans la chambre, elle se laissa tomber comme une masse sur mon lit, laissant ses jambes ballants en dehors… Je soupirai lourdement avant de m'approcher d'elle pour l'installer plus confortablement sur le matelas, bien au chaud sous mes couvertures.

J'enlevai alors mon tee shirt et mon pantalon pour les balancer dans mon armoire avant d'en sortir mon pyjama. En principe, je dors en caleçon mais ce soir, je dors pas seul et pas avec n'importe qui, alors…

Je regagnai ensuite ma salle de bain pour me brosser les dents et faire une toilette sommaire… Le médecin a dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas toucher à mon bandage pour ce soir. Pas que j'obéisse à tort et à travers mais j'ai beaucoup de trucs à rattraper en cours alors, oui, je vais faire un minimum attention à ce que le médecin a dit. J'ai pas encore envie de crever de douleur moi, vous savez.

Ceci étant, je me dirigeai enfin vers mon lit pour m'y glisser doucement.

C'est bon d'être chez soi. J'éteignis alors toutes les lumières et fermai les yeux pour m'endormir aussitôt. Avoir sa meilleure amie à côté, il n'y a rien de plus rassurant.

* * *

Hmm...

Je me sens tellement bien que je pourrais rester dans ce lit douillet, _mon bras autour de sa taille, sa tête et sa petite main posées sur mon torse, sa jambe remontée sur les miennes…_

Je vous jure que je n'y suis pour rien dans cette position… D'ailleurs, j'ai été _très_ surpris de sentir la douceur de sa jambe épilée sur les miennes à mon réveil… Mais voila, à bien y regarder, on peut dire que c'est elle qui s'est jetée sur moi donc j'ai décidé de ne pas bouger et d'attendre qu'elle se réveille pour avoir des explications…

Ceci dit, ce n'est pas très évident… Sa cuisse n'est pas loin de… _Hum._ Frôler mon entrejambe.

Elle remue légèrement et resserra son étreinte autour de moi, enfouissant son petit nez dans mon cou… Wow, wow, wow… Alors ça, c'est… _Non_. Je sens tout mon corps s'échauffer au fur et à mesure que son souffle me chatouille la nuque. C'est gênant, chiant… _Excitant_. Non, faut que j'arrête mes conneries. C'est Sakura, merde, et elle croit dormir innocemment avec moi. Je me mordis violemment la lèvre inférieure. Faut que je dégage de là.

Je décidai alors –à contrecœur ? Je crois pas– de me décaler de son visage… Elle ne va pas tarder à se réveiller et je n'ai pas spécialement envie qu'elle me voie comme un pervers à peine la journée commencée, surtout maintenant que mon… _Enfin_, qu'importe. Je dois ôter sa cuisse de sur moi avant qu'elle ne s'aperçoive de _la chose_. Mouais. Et je préfère ne pas la toucher aussi. Il vaut mieux que je me retourne sur le côté, ça paraitrait plus _« Je me suis retourné dans mon sommeil, inconsciemment, sans faire exprès ni rien de calculé, etc. »_… Mais avant que je ne puisse esquisser le moindre mouvement, elle ouvrit les yeux… Et sursauta en croisant les miens.

Je ne suis même pas horrifié. Au contraire.

_Sakura au réveil, Sakura stupéfaite… Sakura mignonne._

-Bonjour, Sakura. Lui dis je alors en lui volant un baiser.

Faut pas chercher. Séquelles post traumatique.

* * *

*_Drag me to hell (Jusqu'en enfer)_ : alors ça, j'ai pas vu, hein, mais c'est un film qui a rendu mon frère complètement parano. XD

Voilà à quoi je pensais en écrivant ce chapitre… « Bon, je verrais bien Sasuke en train de manger une tarte, jouer de la guitare, téléphoner au volant d'un coupé sport noir, porter des lunettes contre soleil, boire du whisky avec des traits dépressifs etc. Mais y'a un truc qui cadre vraiment pas avec sa personnalité, même OOC... Le brossage de dents. Nan sérieux, j'ai beau l'imaginer avec une brosse –bleue marine– à la bouche, électrique ou pas, avec ou sans dentifrice… Impossible ! Pourtant, il doit bien se brosser les dents, si ? Non ? Bah, dans les fic, on va dire que oui, il se brosse les dents. »

Alors mes chères ? Toujours sur ma fic ? C'est pas encore l'ambiance du début, je sais, mais je suis en phase d'exam et je peux vraiment pas me consacrer à mes fics. Ceci dit, après Octobre ça devrait se tasser un peu et je pourrais alors m'en occuper un peu plus. Quoi que… Pas sûr.

J'espère que vous aurez apprécié. Laissez moi un petit commentaire, pleeaaase!

Yuri.


End file.
